Living together in crime
by Riah P
Summary: In this FF Bakura and Marik are moving together and have to face the problems that come with that. Inspired by LittleKuribohs Florence and Marik WARNINGS: bad english, fluff and OOC :P
1. A million tries

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Hello there!**  
**This isn't my first FF but certainly the first one I wrote in English. I'm from Germany but I'm trying my best. Of course you may inform me of my mistakes, I appreciate it!**  
**Well then!**

* * *

Living together in crime

Chapter I: A million tries

It was just the first day but it was already a nightmare for Bakura.

"Would you please keep it down, Marik? I would really like to understand what he's saying!" Althought he had the phone pressed at his ear and was keeping the other one shut with his hand, Bakura could still hear Mariks creaky voice singing to the radio. Also he couldn't take his eyes of Mariks butt, which was dancing there, just right in front of him, distracting him, joking with him. Just like always.  
It was like trying to run against a big wave but being drew back on the beach. Marik was the wave and Bakura was laying there on the beach, frowning and grunting.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't understand you. Wait a minute..." As he turned to Marik he took a deep breath, he was ready to shout at him - ...but instead he realized that the kitchen was empty. Where did Marik suddenly go? "Well, whatever." Bakura mumbled and turned off the radio, then proceeded with the call.

As Bakura hung up, Marik just came back in, carrying the biggest of all boxes, moaning and sighing because of the weight. "Ba-Bakura!" he whimpered. His arms were shaking, he was about to fall over, so Bakura rushed over and they placed the box slowly on the ground.

Bakura sighted first, then he asked: "How did you manage to carry this thing upstairs all by yourself? And why did you choose this one anyway?! There are still plenty of smaller ones in the car!" Marik just raised one eyebrow, while being shouted at, and then turned away from Bakura.

"Why did you turn off the radio? You know I love Lady Gaga!" Compeletly ignoring what the bigger one just said Marik started to dance again even without any music coming from the radio.

How can he be dancing to the weather broadcast, asked Bakura himself. "I wanted to talk to the landlord!" he then shouted once again. "Don't you think it's at least a bit important, that the lights in the bathroom do not work?"

"What? Nooo! I don't care about friggin lights! Why should I? Oh Bakura, listen, now they play Britney Spears!" Marik moved his hand to increase the volume, but Bakura slammed his hand on Mariks and hold it steady on the radio case.

"Marik."  
It was enough. Bakura could feel something growing inside of him and it was not anger. Oh he could feel the anger rushing through his veins right now like nothing else, like magma from underneath a volcano pumping against the closed surface, but there was something else too.

It was doubt.

He had doubted this whole idea before it had even started. He doubted that living together with a person like Marik could do anything good. Could do anything to improve their relationship. Could make Marik finally realize his feelings for Bakura. Well in Bakuras imagination Marik had feelings for him. At times like this Bakura wasn't even sure of his own feelings either.  
But as said Bakura could feel how doubt was growing inside of him.

But then he looked at the young boy before him and knew that is was worth a try.

That it was worth a millions tries.

"Bakura..." Marik was whimpering again. He didn't look up, just stood there, his hand still under Bakuras, so that Bakura was wondering why he didn't just draw it back. Mariks skin felt suddenly very hot under Bakuras hand and Bakura removed his hand from Mariks, getting a little color on his face too. _This is ridiculous_, he though. _It was just his hand, you idiot._ "W-Well, you know, Marik, if the lights don't work, so maybe the whole electricity in the bathroom is broken and that means you can't use your hairdryer in there." This just had to be important for the effeminate Marik. Bakura was expecting the boy agreeing with him.

But Marik still stood there, stiff and still. "You hurt me." he finally said while pressing his hand onto his chest.

"...oh." Bakura blinked for a second in shock, then he placed one hand on Mariks shoulder and the other one gently on the bruised hand of Mariks. "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, Marik." he instantly said.  
He meant it. It did hurt seeing Marik like this. Bakura would never want anything to happen to his beloved boy and now he had caused him pain without even noticing.  
"Show me your hand, Mari..." Bakura said softly, but was interrupted by a hard punch on his head. Bakura bit on his tongue.

"I don't like you anymoooooooore!"  
And with that childish scream Marik rushed away again down the stairs leaving a puzzled Bakura behind, who was torn between sorrow and anger. "Oh I so hope that you're seriously injured or otherwise I WILL bloody seriously injure you!"

But hearing Marik sitting there crying down at the stairs between all those boxes was enough for Bakuras anger to melt away again. "I hate you I hate you I hate you...!" Marik said quietly to himself while blowing on his hand.

"Come on now. It can't be that bad!" Bakura decided to ignore Mariks behavior. Supporting his childish manners wouldn't teach Marik anything. Bakura wanted Marik to grow up.

"But it huuuuurts so baaaad!"

To finally grow up!

"Look. I accidently hit you, you hit me back, so let's call it a draw, okay?" Bakura took the last steps towards the stubborn boy and bowed over to him. "Okay?"

Mariks lower lip trembled. He really had tears in his eyes.

"I... I can't believe you!" Bakura stuttered. "Excuse me, Marik, but wasn't it you, who had all those marks on the backside of your body? All those painfully-in-your-skin-carved-marks?!"

"So?" Mariks tears vanished. Now he was pouting.

"So?!" Bakura stood up again. "It was kind of painful, wasn't it?! So how can you cry over..."

"Because you did it." Marik said fast.

"What?" Bakura blinked. "So what?"

"Because you mean something to me, Fluffy. It was less the actual pain, than the... other... pain. Um..." Marik was fighting with his words. "You understand me, right? I couldn't bear the fact that you could do something like that to me."

Bakura sat down next to Marik before leaning his forehead on his. "I am truly sorry for hurting you. I didn't know I was pushing so hard." He grabbed Mariks hand and stroked it softly with his thumb. "Is it better now?"

Marik pulled away with a smirk on his lips. Oh no, what'll be coming now, Bakura asked himself with a slight fear. "Kiss it. Then it'll go away." Marik said, smiling at Bakura.

Ignoring the blush on his face Bakura looked into those purple eyes while moved Mariks hand to his lips. Marik giggled as Bakuras lips touched his skin, and as it was over he stood up and ran back up with a box in his hands, laughing all the way upstairs.

Bakura was smiling too.

It was worth a million tries.


	2. Mariks talent

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter II: Mariks talent**

* * *

"And what about this? I think it better fits with our mirror! See? All those wavy lines and the blue, it really looks like a wave or something and..."

"I don't care."

"How can you not care, Bakura? This decision is the decision of our lifetimes! We will walk past this lamp every day like five thousand times and it will frig the friggin frig out of me when it won't fit perfectly with the other furniture!"

Bakura sighed. "If you like it, then buy it. I don't really mind."

They were in this Swedish furniture market for about four hours and in every single minute of those bloody four hours Marik was talking and babbling and laughing and running around. They've started with one trolley but soon they had to add two other ones and those were just for decoration and lamps.  
One could wonder why Bakura let Marik fill up three trolleys with decoration stuff only but the truth was he trusted the blonde on this issue. Marik certainly knew what he was doing. I am not kidding.

At first Bakura was annoyed.

Well, he was already annoyed when he had to stand up at bloody six o'clock, because Marik washammering on his door, pleaded Bakura to open. When Bakura finally unclosed the door, Marik practically fell into his arms, crying about a spider in the bathroom that won't let him finish doing his make-up because it was jealous. Bakura didn't understand how the idea of a jealous spider struck Mariks mind and he didn't want to ask for further explanation. But he did understand the words spider and bathroom, so he pulled Marik away, after enjoying the pleasure of the smaller one clinging on his chest for some seconds and walked to the site of crime. But the annoyance wouldn't stop: After Bakura finally squashed the really small spider in his fist, Marik started crying over it. "How could you kill it? You are truly eviiil!"

Bakura tried to justify himself, referred to his status as villain, but Marik continued to cry over the spider while finishing his make-up. And he still cried while they were eating breakfast afterwards and he cried also in the car till they finally reached IKEA where Marik saw a ridiculously overprized Hello-Kitty-lamp and promptly forgot about the animal.

However Bakuras mood changed when Marik pulled out his "plan for the most evil of all evil bases and also the fanciest one!" as he called it. It was the ground plan of their home with accurate sketches of furniture "of the poshiest kind of posh!" Bakura frowned at first but found himself to be touched as he saw how much work Marik must have put into his sketches. They were really good. _Why does he care so much about this_, Bakura asked himself. _Is he really that much of a style queen?_

And then Marik did the incredible that would have change Bakuras opinion of him forever. Marik could chaffer. And how!  
He got the purple couch for half of the price, got himself some curtains for free and even managed to get the last one wooden cupboard with the nicely twisted handles although it had been already been bought by another couple. For a lower price too of course.

So Bakura was indeed impressed and pacified. Marik had finally found the one thing he was good at. Well, the second best thing he was good at. The first one was making Bakura crazy. In all the ways.

Marik stepped on the ladder. "How can you not mind?" he asked Bakura while stretching for a lamp too far above for him to reach, wiggling his bottom just in front of Bakuras face. "It is your money after all. Don't you want our home to be perfect then? What if the neighbors come to visit us and they don't like it? What if Mel Gibson shows up and because of the wrong lamp he... - WAAaaaAAH!"

"How could I not have seen it coming?" Bakura asked himself, then stepped to Marik to help him get back up.

"Ouch, my precious bottom...!" Marik cried and turned around asking Bakura if he could see any damage on his butt, which the other one negated with a shakily voice.

"Shall I get the bloody lamp for you?" Bakura asked as he checked up the time on his watch. "I want to end this soon."

"Why? Don't you enjoy shopping with me?" Marik placed his hands on his hips.

Bakura closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead. "I enjoy it as much any other activity with you, Marik, but I'm tired and I'm hungry and I have a headache."

"Why do you have a headache?" the other one asked loudly.

"I guess it's because of your voice." Bakura mumbled.

"Well... Your voice isn't that... Well alright, maybe you're right." Marik turned around just to step up the ladder again. "If you hate being with me that much, you should just go home." His voice was shaken. He tried to reach for that lamp again. That lamp with the wavy blue lines and the metallic shining which really did fit with the mirror and the rug that should to be in their hallway according to Mariks big plan.

Bakura felt guilty. "I didn't mean it that way." he finally spoke. "I know you're doing your best and... Well, I'm amazed. You really do have a talent for this." Meanwhile Marik was standing on the toes of his feet, almost touching the socket of the lamp. "It's not like I don't care about all of this, I just decided to trust you. I'm... I'm kinda proud of youuuuwhaaaatchoutwhatyouare doing!"

But it was too late for Bakuras warning. Marik was balancing the lamp on his fingertips, but it was too heavy so he dropped it and it fell on the ground, bursting into five thousand pieces. A clerk man rushed by telling Marik that it was okay, they didn't had to pay for it and he swept the pieces together.

Marik stepped down the ladder and to Bakura. "I am sorry." he cried. Bakura just smiled at him.

"It's okay." he said. "You'll find another lamp." After a second of hesitation he corrected himself: "We will find another lamp. For our home."

Marik nodded. Then he glanced behind Bakura and squeaked in joy: "Oh look, Bakura! This lamp there is even way better! Hahahaha! We are so lucky!" And he ran over to admire the object und laughed loudly like a maniac.

Bakura just sighed. "If my head explodes, don't be surprised."


	3. Partners in crime

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**To clarify a reference stated below: Kip was a character in the movie "The English patient" released in 1996.**

**Note: In this story Marik is the smaller one. Just in case anyone wondered.**

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter III: Partners in crime**

* * *

"Bakura, can't we go steal at the Pharaohs home? I don't like it here! It's friggin cold! Also I wonder what kind of people can possibly have such an empty refrigerator. It looks like I've been starring into Björks living room! It's cold and..."

"Oh for the love of god, would you be silent...! It's not very advantageous to shout in the middle of a raid...!"

"But I am cold, Bakura! Don't you care?"

Bakura cared. "Here" He gave Marik his coat and closed the open refrigerator. "Our refrigerator will soon be empty too, if you don't do what I tell you to do...!" Bakura was whispering. He was cold too, especially now that he gave away his jacket. But he cared more about Marik than he cared about himself.

After he put on Bakuras coat Marik opened his mouth wide open again. "But I am a villain; I give the orde... - Umpf!" He couldn't speak further, because Bakura placed his hand over Mariks lips and stared angrily at him.

"Please be quiet, Marik...! This is the only thing I want you to do...! Be...! Quiet...!"

The first days after their arrival at their new home had been surprisingly pleasant thanks to Marik who had been busy arranging and decorating their home. In fact Bakura found himself happy observing the hard-working, sweating Marik. Marik was joyful, barely dressed and made their small apartment a comfy place to be, which proofed that he was serious about living together with Bakura. And afterwards he was exhausted and dropped asleep next to Bakura every time when the prime time started. It was tempting but Bakura resisted his urge to come closer to Marik. He felt that it wasn't right to take advantage. So he watched movie after movie with the snoring Marik at his side, smiling when the smaller one babbled in his dreams until he fell asleep too.

But then Bakura came up with the issue of money and they got into a discussion. Marik didn't want to work because it would ruin his daily routine of beauty sleeps and muscle training. Bakura suggested a robbery and so they broke into a wealthy looking house nearby.

And here they were. Arguing again.

"You may whisper, Marik, but please don't be so loud anymore. You get it?" Bakura tried to sound friendly but apparently Marik did not care. He jumped out of Bakuras grab and laughed at him.

"Why should I? I don't care if those richy-bitchy idiots wake up! I will tickle them with my rod so that they'll beg for me to stop! Those richy-bitchy-itchy-flitchy... ~ "

"Marik...!" Bakura grabbed the young Egyptian and concealed his mouth again. He was holding him tighter now. And closer. "Why won't you understand...! You cannot do those things any more. We have now an apartment, fully registered on our names...! Things have changed. We have to be careful...!" It was kind of an intimate situation. Mariks eyes softened and he loosened up. Bakura began to feel uneasy. Marik placed both his hands on Bakuras hand which was on his mouth.

Then he just bit in Bakuras hand so that they got separated again. Bakura suppressed the impulse to scream which was pointless because Marik stood aside laughing cheekily at him until the door flung open.

It was a loud noise. - BANG! - Someone was standing in the door frame. Dim light was falling into the room. Luckily the both thieves were in a shadily corner so the man didn't see them. The clicking sound of a shotgun interrupted the silent staring of Bakura and Marik. And without any warning the shooting began.

"Fuck!" screamed Bakura. He pulled Marik and himself under the table, waited patiently until the attackers ammo finished and he had to load his gun.

"Just fucking wait for it, you fuckwits."

Bakura wanted to use the moment to jump out of the window but Marik was clinching on Bakuras leg so he didn't came far and had to hide quickly under the table again as the next salvo launched. "Marik!" Bakura cried. "What are you doing?" He stared into the eyes of the younger one, but there was nothing there. Just plain fear. Marik pressed himself onto Bakuras leg. Like a cat that was about to drown.

"Where are you hiding, fucking fucktards." The steps became louder.

It was a serious situation. Before Samuel Colt had invented guns it was a nice world for villains like Bakura and Marik who could use knives and mind controlled Steve's. But now in the 19th century it had gotten dangerous.

Bakura knew they may got be killed here. Under a kitchen table. Bakura would've been dying while trying to save Mariks life but nonetheless it would be a stupid death. Without heroic pose or reason to die for? Just being shot under a kitchen table by Mister I-use-the-word-"fuck"-way-too-often?

"No!" Bakura responded. He did not need more than three seconds to jump out of his hideaway, disarm the surprised man and dash him on the head with his own gun. He didn't kill him though. He just left him lying there.

"The joker wouldn't have made it better." Bakura remarked with a smirk and laughed loudly.

Then he remembered Marik who was still hiding down there and he lifted the terrified one up. Mariks face was moving again but he didn't say anything. He looked at Bakura and was shivering. "You okay?" Bakura asked, closing the first two buttons of his coat that Marik was wearing. It was one size too big for Marik and too long too but Bakura thought Marik looked cute in it. He grabbed Marik by the hand and they climbed out of the window.

Outside in the open air Bakura took a deep breath. Then he glanced over at Marik who was apparently pouting. "What is it?" Bakura asked with one raised eyebrow.

"You should have let ME punish him! For I am the mostly evil of us!"

"Marik, you..."

"You could've at least asked me first!"

"Marik! It was a serious situation! You do not really think that you could've done anything against him, do you? He would just have shot you and you would have been dead." Bakura sighed.

"No! This is not true!" Marik insisted. He stomped with his foot on the ground and glared at Bakura. "You don't trust in my abilities as villain!" he cried. "You don't trust me!" With that he turned around, went two steps and just turned back to glare again at Bakura. Then he suddenly boosted his pace and was gone. The sight of his own coat was the last Bakura saw from Marik.

"Oh, Bugger..." Recently it was an easy task to hurt Marik feelings if your name was Bakura. But Bakura couldn't explain why. So he just walked after his roomie, sighing and cursing. The good thing was that Marik was never mad for long. Just a few nice words and he would've been cheery as always.

Bakura found Marik sitting at the sidewalk pretending that he didn't notice Bakura. As the white-haired boy sat down next to him Marik started gnarling and looked the other way. "Listen." Bakura said in his harsh voice almost sounding like the wind that blew through his hair, playing with it like a toy. "I do trust you. You know that."

"You don't." Marik responded immediately. "You don't trust me and you don't even like me!" He crossed his arms over his knees and placed his head on them. "You're always mean to me."

"And since when does this bother you?!" Bakura was confused. He had never seen Marik this whiny.

"I...I was always hurt by it." Marik confessed. "But... I didn't want to show it. I don't know, I guess I'm like this because of the whole living-together-thing. I thought it meant something."

Bakuras heart jumped. Without wanting it Bakuras lips moved to a broad smile, exposing his teeth. "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked trying to sound as ordinary as always. But if Marik had taken a look at Bakuras face he would have seen the reddish cheeks and the longing eyes. What did it mean to Marik?

"I thought it meant that we were now partners for a lifetime!" Marik still didn't take a look at Bakura whose head was about to explode judging by the color of his face.

"Wha... What?!" Bakura had to spit the words out. He was too excited to form a sentence. "Marik, what..."

A car rushed by. The howling motor pervaded the night for a moment before it was gone in the next.

Finally Marik turned his head to Bakura. "I want to be with you forever! I want to commit crimes with you together! We're partners in crime!" Bakuras excitement got off as if someone had turned off a switch. Partners ...in crime. He looked at Marik in well-known frustration, his heart sank to the bottom again. "Hahaha!" Marik laughed. "It rhymes!" The wild one stood up, wiggling his hips to his newest song. "I want to be with you forever! ~ I want to commit crimes with you together! ~ Forever! Together! Ba-Ba-Bakura, Ba-Ba-Bakuuraah! Ba-Ba-Bakura, Ba-Ba-Bakuuraah!... ~"

"Wonderful!" Bakura said loudly with hearable acrimony in his voice. "I am very pleased!"

It was still nice of Marik to talk about them as partners for a lifetime. Partners in crime. But for a lifetime though. That brought Bakura a smile on his face, but it was a sad one.

"Well, you don't sound pleased to me!" Marik laughed. At last he was joyful again. And that's all Bakura could hope to achieve tonight.

Tired of the roller coaster of feelings Bakura rode today he stood up and stretched. "Um, Marik..." he said. "We should head home."

Marik stopped his move, starred at Bakura. Then his expression changed. "No! I am still mad at you, you know! I told you about my friggin feelings and you didn't say anything!" He sat down again, scowled at Bakura.

"Ugh." It wasn't over yet. "Bloody Hell, Marik! I like you and you know that! Why do I always have to repeat it?" Bakura stepped closer to him. "I like you and I like living with you! Could we please go home now? I'm starting to freeze." Marik was still pouting. "Marik, I gave you my jacket, although I'm bloody freezing! Doesn't that prove anything?"

"Yeah but when you gave it to me you gave me this look like I was Locke and you were Jack I was talking about the specialalyness of the island and you wouldn't believe me. And then..."

"Marik, I don't know what you are talking about. Also I don't think the word 'specia..la…ly...ness' exists."

"I'm talking about 'Lost'! You know, the show with Kip as Indian terrorist from Iraq!"

"How can he be Indian if he is from... - Whatever! I never watched this show so you totally LOST this reference on me. Wuahaha." Bakura laughed.

Marik frowned. "Why didn't you watch it? It was friggin awesome! Half of the time Sawyer was on display he was shirtless! ...not that I enjoyed it because I like him! I just wanted to laugh at him because of his poor midriff! Hahaha! My midriff is way more..."

"I know." Bakura interrupted. "So we're fine now, again?" His teeth chattered. Slowly but steady the wind began to become bothersome for Bakuras skin. He shivered. "Can we go home? Or at least go home and argue there? I don't my body want to catch a cold!" Bakura wished he had put on a long-sleeved shirt and not his striped one.

"But it's not cold." Marik said.

"Yes, because you have my coat on you!" Bakura shouted. He was about to get angry again.

Marik stood up. "You want it back then?" He started to unbutton the jacket.

"No! I just want to go home! Now!"

"You can have it, if you want it, Florence. Just don't yell at me." Mariks voice sounded broken. He stepped to his partner in crime, handing him over the coat. Bakura looked at the smooth material, thought about how desirable Marik looked in it, smaller and much more fragile. He had never thought about Marik this way. That he could be fragile.

Since they knew each other, they were playfully competing against each other and in most of the cases Marik won, simply because Bakura gave up first due to Mariks annoyance. But Marik never showed any sign that he could be hurt by Bakuras words. He would simply laugh at him and insult him back or would get distracted by some non-relevant detail in their conversation and chatter about it.

But now Bakura could see that Marik had a frail side too. It was the first time he showed it openly to someone beside his siblings. It triggered something inside Bakura. He felt the upcoming urge to embrace Marik.

"I have an idea." Bakura said. He took his coat and placed it over his shoulders. His cheeks became slight pink as he grabbed Mariks arm. He pulled the boy close to him, lifting the coat so that they were both under it. As they started walking Bakura laid his arm on Mariks hip, bringing him closer to Bakura. "I like you." he whispered to Marik. "I like you very much, partner in crime." His face got much redder but he didn't mind. His heart started jumping again, when Marik grabbed his arm and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I like you too, Florence." creaked Marik. "But not as a gay."

"I know, Marik, I know."

They remained silent for a while. Then Marik lifted his head. "You know what, Bakura?"

"What is it?"

"Let's forget the whole stealing idea. You should get yourself a job. Makes things much easier."

"Does that mean we're no longer partners in crime?" Bakura chuckled.

"Oh! ...No, we still are partners in crime. Just much more... honest."

"Whatever you say, my honest partner in crime." Bakura chuckled once again.


	4. Sense in life

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Warning: This chapter is kinda dark.**

** Kameko: Haha, you're right, maybe it's true.**

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter IV: Sense in life**

* * *

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba! Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku! Ra-Ra-Ra-Ra-ra! ~"

"What is it?"

"Nothing...! I'm just singin'! ~ And swingin'! Ba-Ba-Ku-Ku-Ra-Ra-Ra! ~"

"Enough. Please. You know I am tired."

"How can you be tired? ...when the weekend has just begun'! ~ "

"Marik. I beg you. Pleeaase be quiet!"

"No."

"Why won't you? I thought we were partners in crime. Can't you be a nice partner and do me that favor?"

"Nooo!"

"Ugh. You're so selfish!"

"Maybeee! ~"

"You never think of others."

"Nooo! ~"

"Well, this isn't fair."

It was late. Almost midnight. Bakura and Marik were watching TV. Well, actually Bakura tried to watch, while Marik was doing several things: He was at the computer playing one of his video games that scared him and distracting Bakura with his singing and dancing. Oh and he was answering messages on his cell phone, which was another thing that bugged Bakura. With whom in the name of bloody wankers was Marik corresponding?

"I never said that I was fair! Hahaha!" Marik laughed.

Bakura was a bit hurt but he wanted to lay it on thick just to test Marik. "Forget the whole partners in crime then, Marik! Actually forget our apartment..."

"N... - Yes... - Wait, noo!" Marik turned around in his seat.

"...maybe you should just go! I am the one who's bringing the money in and therefore I have the right to kick you out of the house!"

"You're taking that way too serious, Bakura!" Marik glanced at him mawkishly. "And I don't think you would like me to go!"

"Why not?" Bakura asked, now getting a bit more awake.

"You would just miss my hot body so much! You'd come back very soon again! Haha!" Marik laughed, while Bakura sighed. Because he knew Marik was right. "I know, that no one can withstand such a perfect midriff like mine!" Marik laughed again, this time louder.

"Alright then, I'm going to sleep!" Bakura stood up.

Marik turned around to him again. "Oh, come on, Florence! You have to stay! Just a little bit more!" he begged.

Bakura shook his head and left the room. He closed the door of the living room behind him. Dropped himself on his bed, but stood up again, because he could still hear Mariks voice. He was about to close the door to his room as well, but hesitated as he heard his name again in one of Mariks songs. " ~ ...dara-dara... Baku-Baku-Ra-Ra... dara-dara... Baku-Baku-Ra-Ra... ~" He shut the door forceful, then climbing back into his bed.

Marik said that he was taking it too serious. But it was impossible for Bakura to not take it serious. He was in love with the idiot head and since they had moved together his feelings grew. Well, Marik could be nice. He would poke Bakura in his side and tell him that they were partners for a lifetime. He would wait for him until he came back from work so they could eat together for dinner. He would fall asleep next to Bakura mumbling Bakuras name. He would sing his name.  
But there were other times too. Marik would just ignore Bakura and doing what he wanted to do, not bothering if he was disturbing or hurting Bakura. He would lure Bakura from the computer into the kitchen, only to rush past him and to take the seat at their only PC. More than once he bumped into Bakura, making him fall, laughed at him and never helped him up. One time he even almost chopped of Bakuras fingers, because he pressed the button of the blender, while Bakura was removing a stuck ice cube and didn't to bother whether Bakura was fine.  
In other words Marik was just like a sociopathic child. He was having too much energy probably because of his daily beauty sleeps.

It was almost embarrassing for Bakura that the young boy ment so much to him. That he could hurt him so easily.  
In his past life Bakura had been a murderer, he had been feared for being a tremendous villain. Always living alone, only encountering people when he had to rob, to hurt or to kill them. He had only himself. No. Not even that.  
He would hate himself for being what he was but he had no choice. His path had been fixed. He couldn't live for himself, so he created a reason to live: The Pharaoh. It had been his fault after all, wasn't it? Every day or night when Bakura couldn't sleep or think straight, getting insane of his own psyche, he had one thing to cling on: The Pharaoh. He was Bakuras mantra, his sense in life, the one reason he did not slash his own throat. The Pharaoh. Like a dark voice, a shadow in the mist, pushing Bakuras heart in his hurting chest that would keep him go on.  
He had been like this for such a long time.

Bakura was afraid that this was all there was inside him. That he had forgotten what it was like to be a human. He had lost so much of his humanity that he didn't knew who he was. Bakura. Bakura, the thief. But he didn't change as the world around him changed. He couldn't forget his hatred on the Pharaoh, because if he did he had to cope with himself.

And along came Marik.

And Bakura had to face himself. Had to face that he was not just a murderer. Not just a name that'd been shouted in the cold night. Not just a crawling shadow, a laughing phantom. He could have dealt with being a monster, a heartless beast feeding on the lives of others.  
No, he had to realize that he was a person. That there was someone underneath that smirk. He had lived so many years as a man who was killing other men for money and gold. But that he was a man, who had to kill to live. A man who had been alone for such a long time. So long that he had forgotten who he actually was. Bakura. Bakura.

Once he had been just an innocent child.

But it was good. Bakura had to cope with it and he did it well. He would still try to kill his enemy, the Pharaoh, but now it would've been an act of vengeance. He wouldn't dream anymore of the Pharaoh, waking up screaming, sweating. He could work on himself.  
Now that he would endure himself to exist.  
Suffering under all this weight. But he had opened the door to the pain now.

He had to learn to trust himself. Because you cannot love someone when you cannot love yourself.

When Bakura closed his eyes he saw Marik. And he would open them again and smirk. Here he was, the great thief Bakura! The one and only! The saddest misery of a life you would heard of! And he was here to kill you! To extinguish your very existence of this planet!

He was still thief Bakura. He would always be. But he was also Mariks partner in crime. He was Mariks.

"Hey...! ~ Florence...! ~"

Bakura cracked an eye open. Oh, Bugger, he thought. Was I just dreaming about his voice or is he...?

"Bakuuuu...raaaah!"

"He is here." Bakura mumbled to himself and raised up his body. He had undressed himself as he laid down to sleep, his shorts were his only clothing at the moment. Marik jumped aside his bed, smiling viciously at him. He giggled.

Bakura knew this smile. "What are you up to?" he asked with a sigh.

Marik grinned at him. "What about we attack Yugi right now? It's in the middle of the night and its thursday and we could just sneak in and steal his homework so they banish him from school! Hahaha!"

"W... How do you always come up with this?!" Bakura asked enervated and rubbed the place between his eyes with the knuckle of his index finger.

"Yeah I know, it's a marvelous plan! Haha!" Marik laughed. He had the Millenium Rod in his hand like always when he was about to get serious. He stroked it, almost lovingly, glancing at it with his big purple eyes and Bakura wondered for the first time whether Marik was aware of the fact that he was insane. _I can't blame you for what you are_, Bakura thought. _What you became. I want to help you._

"I am tired." Bakura said.

"Oh, you're always tired! But it's okay, I can pull this off without you." Marik replied.

"No. I mean I am tired of this whole bloody thing."

"What whole bloody thing?"

It wasn't easy to say it, but Bakura did. He knew what he was initiating now. "Killing the Pharaoh."

Marik was perplexed. "What? What do you mean by that? You don't want to kill him anymore?"

"I don't. For me, it's over."

"Bu-But this was always your dream! Our dream! This was your sense in life!" Marik eyes had never fix Bakuras that attentively before. "This is why we work together!"

"Right. But my sense of life changed, Marik." Bakura said smiling. "I don't care about him anymore. I'm not even sure whether..."

"Whether what?" Marik asked in the loud voice of his.

Bakura laid down, stretching his arms wide. "Even if we kill him, it wouldn't change our lives." In the moment he said it, he truly believed it.  
His fight was over. The Pharaoh had won and it didn't bug Bakura, not even a tad.

"What?! Of course it would change! Of course it would!" Marik yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped up.

"My life would still be a mess, Marik. And yours too." Bakura said harshly.

"Nooo! It wouldn't be!" Marik waved the Millenium Rod. "How can you say something like that?! Bakura!"

"Just think about it for a second."

"Noo! Noo! I want to kill him, I want to destroy him!"

"No, you don't."

"It would satisfy me so much!"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Of course it would! I would be happy then and..."

"And then what?"

"What? I would be happy!" Marik repeated. "It would change my life! Why wouldn't I kill him?! It is all his fault! He was the one who destroyed my life! He...! If he hadn't been, I...!"

"You, what...?" Bakura sat up again.

Marik bit on his lip, starring angrily at Bakura. "I..."

"Tell me." Bakura said softly.

Marik sat down again, next to Bakura. "I wouldn't had...!" He choked with anger. "You know it, Bakura." Suddenly Mariks voice became calm. "I would have had a better life."

"But you did not. It happened, it's in the past. You cannot change the past. Killing him doesn't help."

Something in Mariks face changed. He blinked slowly, frowning, moving his lips like he was about to say something but couldn't. He was struggling with himself. Bakura observed him patiently. Did his words reach Marik? Bakura saw doubt in Mariks eyes but he didn't know which kind of doubt it was. Did he doubted Bakuras words? Or his own?  
Finally Marik spoke up. Shyly he looked upon Bakuras eyes. "Then what does?" he asked.


	5. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Just realized that the title was wrong the entire time... o_o" Well whateva, changed it now.  
**

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter V: Forgetting**

* * *

Three thousand years had passed so quickly. Everything he had ever done, passed before Bakuras eyes. So much pain and sorrow. Blood. Bodies. So many battles, every one of them meaningless. There had never been any reason to fight for Bakura. He fought for his life, for food, for a shelter, against enemies who wanted to kill him.  
Each one of his opponents told the same about Bakura. If they had been lucky enough to not get killed by him, that is. But if they managed to survive they told the others what they had feared the most. It was always the same. It was Bakuras calmness.  
A villain could be brutal and cold-blooded, he could slaughter newborn children, rape women, kill anybody just for the fun of it. But when they were standing at the edge of their own death, fear would flicker in their eyes. Some would beg. Others would play tough, but they would play the game nevertheless.  
Bakura never did. He wouldn't have mind to die, back then when he still could. As he became a ghost he couldn't care less. Even if his host would die, he would still live on, waiting in the Millenium Ring. Waiting for the next body he could use. But secretly, deep inside in his heart, he was wishing for death to take him. Well he was technically dead. But he suffered like a living human.

Bakura was still staring at Marik. Marik was still staring at Bakura.

_So many years_, Bakura thought. _So many years without a reason to live. And now that I've found one I can't even bring myself to use the chance._

"Bakura." Marik said quietly. He noticed that Bakura had slipped into thinking, but he was impatient. "Bakura!"

"Y-Yes?" Bakura snapped out of it, looked up to the Egypt.

"What does help to forget the pain?" Marik asked in real earnest.  
Somehow he had always known that taking revenge on the Pharaoh wouldn't change anything. He had searched for something just like Bakura did. Some reason to continue his life. Also there was his pride. His father had teached him how important pride and dignity were. That it was important what other people would think. That one had to do his best. Always. Winning was everything that mattered.  
Marik had listened to him. He didn't knew that it could be different. How could he? Living down there in the tomb. It was like he was already buried, already forgotten. No, actually no one could forget him because no one knew him. The world didn't knew Marik existed. The day his evil side was born and had killed his father was the day when he, Marik, was born too.  
He left the life that hadn't been a life, left the death, left it, left everything past. Lived how he wanted to live. No one told him what to do. No one cared. His soul grew back to that of a child, since it was what he truly wanted to be: An innocent child, living a happy life.

"You need to find a new meaning in life. A true one. That helps you forgetting." Bakura answered.

"What? Why? I mean, isn't killing the Pharaoh a good meaning?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't make you happy."

"How the frig should you know what makes me happy?" Marik shouted.

Bakura stayed calm. "Marik."

"You're stupid, Florence! You have no idea! Maybe it wouldn't satisfy _you_, but it would satisfy _me_!" Marik stood up, he was snorting out of anger, but he didn't make any attempt to move. He waited for Bakura to reply. Maybe Bakura had an answer after all.

"It wouldn't change anything." Bakura said once again. "It wouldn't heal your wounds."

Marik gulped. His angry eyebrows lost their strain.

"You cannot make the pain away like this." Bakura was talking slowly now. "Believe me. Your past cannot be changed This would not bring you happiness." Marik didn't move. But his eyes wandered restless from Bakura to the floor and back to Bakura again. Bakura sighed. "Marik..."

Marik looked sadly at him. "It's the only chance I have." he whispered. Two, maybe three seconds they stared at each other, before Marik smiled at Bakura and left the room quietly.

Cold silence embraced Bakura. It reminded him of the death, the one Bakura would never meet.  
He took a deep breath, his chest felt uneasy. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was two in the morning. He cursed and jumped out of the bed. "Bloody Marik...!"

Bakura hadn't the courage to fight for the one he would love. The one reason he lived for. What an irony. So long he hadn't been afraid of anything. He knew he would regret it, but he was truly afraid... His still heart told him to try it, he would be happy if he did. But...!  
"Marik!"

"What? Go back to bed, Florence! You have to work tomorrow!" Marik didn't look at him, he was sitting on the couch switching between TV channels. The flashing colors of the TV were the only lighting in the room.  
Bakura sat aside from Marik, only centimeters away. His hand reached reflexively to Mariks hair. One strand of his hair wasn't at the right place. But before Bakura would reach it, Marik turned his head to him and Bakura dropped his hand. "Why do you have this look in your eyes?" Marik asked, turned his head away again. "I don't like it when you have that look!"

"I know."

"You always look liked like that when you have to tell me that my plan hadn't worked." Marik was pouting, playing the kid again. He held the Millenium Rod near his chest, rotating it between his fingers.

"Your plans never work." Bakura smiled.

"Maybe _you_ could come up with some better ones then, huh, Fluffy? Why do _I_ always have to make the plans?" Marik gazed angrily at him, his eyes flashed with so much life, that Bakura had to take a hold of himself.

"I thought you liked to make them." The white-haired said calmly as ever, but inside he was burning.

Marik lost interest. "Well... I do. Whatever, forget it." He looked at Bakura once again. "Go to bed, Fluffy. When you oversleep your boss will taunt you!"

Bakura wasn't tired any more. He knew that it was not a good idea to stay up late, but he wanted to make Marik feel better. He though they were finally starting to talk about serious things, about adult themes, strengthen their bond. And now Marik was sitting here, pouting again and acting like a little child.

"Stupid Fluffy..." Marik mumbled and yawned loud. He turned off the TV and stood up. It was completely dark in the room now. And silent. "I'm gonna go sleep now." Marik said finally and sprawled his arms above his head. "Uh...!"

_My life is already waisted_, thought Bakura. _But his can still get better. I can't stand the thought of him dying in agony._

"Say something, Bakura! You're scary like this, sitting here and don't... saying a word!" Marik reached out to touch Bakura, he grabbed unintentionally Bakuras thick hair and pulled.

"...Ouch!" Bakura grabbed Mariks hand. "What the fu..." Marik cut in with his laughter and sat down again. His knee rubbed against Bakuras. Then he was silent again, only a small chuckles could be heard. He was still holding Bakuras strand of hair in his hand. Once again Bakura had to hold himself back. He wanted to know how Mariks lips tasted.

"You can be happier if you want to, Marik." said Bakura who was still holding Mariks hand.

"I am happy! I am very happy!" Marik laughed. "And when I have killed the Pharaoh I..."

Bakura frowned. "Since when do you want to kill him? I though you wanted just to bring chaos in his sock drawer or something along those lines." Mariks grip was strong, Bakura could get his hairs out of Mariks hand. "Let me go!"

"Noo! ~" sang Marik, giggling again. "And I want to kill him, because _you_ wanted to kill him. Seriously, what the frig happened to you that you want to spare him? You shouldn't have eaten those Twinkies before, I told you that color was weird!"

"What have Twinkies to do with all of this?" Bakura sighed. Mariks fantasy would astonish Bakura every time. That was one of the reasons he loved the boy so much.

"Twinkies! ~ Twinkies! ~..."

"Marik!" Bakura bit in Mariks hand, forcing him to release Bakuras hair. Of course Marik started to cry and bashed Bakura blindly, while Bakura was laughing. "This is my revenge for biting me earlier! Hahahaha!"

"You mean stupid meany!" Marik cried. "You're so mean!" He eventually stopped beating Bakura as the British one got a hold on Mariks hands. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done sooner..." Bakura said softly and leaned in to kiss Marik.


	6. Bakuras feelings

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Gosh writing in english is really difficult. Oh how I wished I was born in the United States or at least England. ^^" But I got some followers! Yey :D Teehee this makes me happy =)**

**I can't decide in what work I should put Bakura in. :x**

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter VI: Bakuras feelings**

* * *

Bakura had kissed others before, Marik wasn't his first. Well, he was the first in his current body if that means something to you. It wasn't even a real kiss. It just lasted two seconds.  
Bakura aimed good, he just needed one of those two seconds to find Mariks lips. In the next second his heart cheered with joy as he pushed his lips against Mariks, feeling the soft skin of the other boys lips. Then it was over before it even had begun.

A hard slap on his cheek brought Bakura back. He rubbed the hurting spot. "Ouch."

"What the frig is wrong with you...?! How dare you!" screamed Marik, backing away from Bakura. "I told you I am not gay!"

"Yeah. Sure." Bakura stood up. "I was just too excited. I am sorry. Going to bed now." he said coldly.

"Stop acting li-like this was nothing!" Marik was still loud. "I though you would finally understand that I am one hundred percent completely absolutely entirely..."

"Marik."

"I'm not done yet! Where was I? I start over! ...completely absolutely entirely fully totally utterly ultra straight! And I demand you to stop spreading your gayness around me."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What? Are you afraid you might get infected? Bye. Good night." He turned around to go, but suddenly Marik was right behind him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm serious, Florence. I though you would finally stop this nonsense! You had been acting normally since we've moved together and I had hoped you would keep that up."

Bakuras longing heart was not beating. Well, it technically did, because otherwise his host would have died, but Bakura liked the idea of a dead cold heart because that was what he felt like. However he did hear it talk sometimes. Figuratively.  
Right now his heart wondered if this was why Marik had been so pettish lately. Maybe, it said, maybe Marik was yearning for Bakuras attention, because Bakura had stopped to tease him. Maybe Marik liked it when Bakura was flirting with him.  
Bakura smiled. _Such embarrassing thoughts_, he thought to himself. _My heart is dreaming of every possibility. Marik is too dumb to notice his own gayness. How could he notice any feelings for me?_  
But Bakura gave it a try.  
"Well then." he said. "I won't 'spread my gayness' around you any more." He turned to Marik. "I won't touch you any more. I won't lend you my coat anymore. I won't cuddle with you anymore. You're no longer welcomed to cry at my chest. Satisfied?"

The other one didn't answer. Was he hesitating? Bakura hoped it. "Noo!" Marik exclaimed then loudly. "I want you to do all those things! I just don't want you to kiss me!"

Bakura growled. "Why not?"

"Because I don't feel that way for you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!"

"You don't have any feelings for me?"

"No! I don't even like you! I friggin hate you! I'm just living with you together because I can do what I want and I can buy what I want and I don't have to work for money and..."

"Good night, Marik." Bakura said, slammed the door behind him and kicked the one to his room open. He fell asleep fast.

The next morning Bakura woke up hearing Mariks singing waving from across the kitchen, along with some clattering sounds. _He sounds joyful_, Bakura thought. _Isn't he mad at me? Or sad?_ He put on some clothes, then he looked at the clock. _Right_, he thought. _Normally Marik would still sleep when I woke up for work. We're only having breakfast together at weekends._  
Bakura smiled. So this was an apology?

The singing stopped when Bakura grabbed the door handle. Marik starred sheepishly at him. He had an apron on. Bakura did not look in his eyes. He sat down, not willing to talk first. It was too much fun to play the angry one.

Marik placed plates, glasses, forks and knives on the table, streaking Bakura a few times while moving in the kitchen. It was an obviously intention, everybody would have noticed it. Marik had never been good at pretending.

Bakura had too much fun with this so he decided to continue Mariks torment. He crossed his arms and stared angrily at the wall before him. Marik was now behind him, frying some eggs and beef on the pan, it smelled good. Bakura got hungry. Marik knew what Bakura liked to eat and even though it was the opposite of what Marik liked he had served him quite a few times a lovely prepared dinner. _Why am I thinking about this now_, Bakura asked himself. _I mustn't forget that he slapped me. Right! And bit me! And pushed me and almost chopped my fingers off!_

It was a quarter past six now and the song on the radio ended. The next one began, it was one of Lady Gagas Songs, the ones Marik liked so much. But he wasn't singing along, he was just summing softly as if he was afraid that Bakura would yell at him.

_Maybe I am the bad one?_ Bakura sighed. _I wasn't paying enough attention to him, so he started to do all those mean things. But he could just tell me what he wanted. He truly behaves like a kid._ Bakuras face softened.

As Marik leaned over to shove the contents of the frying pan on Bakuras plate, Bakura looked him in the eyes and smiled. Marik smiled back. His hum grew louder while he put the rest of eggs and beef on his own plate and as he reached the boilerplate to put down the pan his voice was broad and loud as ever. "Alejandro! Alejandro!" he sang. He sat down on his seat across from Bakura and gazed at the other one. "You're not longer mad at me?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head. "I never was."

"Hooray!"Marik sprung up again, embraced Bakura strongly. "Bakura, Bakura! ~" he sang in his own tune, ignoring Lady Gaga. "I lied. I do like you! But it's only that." Bakura hold him tight.

If he only didn't have to let him go. "I like you too." Bakura sighed, then he began to eat, smiling at Marik who was singing along to the next song again. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed each others company. They understood each other completely. Therefore when Bakura said "Thank you. You didn't have to..." Marik interrupted him with "Shh. I did it gladly" and continued to sing. He did the dishes while Bakura prepared himself for work.

This was another unspoken contract between those two. Marik would do the housework while Bakura would work. Marik would take care of their apartment and he would clean it. Well, more than often he would mess it up first, but when Bakura begged a little and flirted a little, Marik would clean it up again, always with a song on his lips.

Bakura looked at him. _He's the best that could ever happen to me_, Bakura thought. _If only..._

There was only one unspoken thing Marik would never admit. "Florence! Go already! It's almost seven! You will miss the train!" He was still wearing the apron and now rubber gloves too, because he didn't want to damage his skin while washing up.

Bakura didn't even knew if he wanted Marik to admit it. He just knew that Marik was looking gorgeous even now. He wanted to rush to him and to kiss him, to hold him tight. And never let him go.

Marik was wondering why Bakura was staring at him. "Bakura!" he yelled. He didn't like Bakuras looks, he felt all uncomfortable.

"Alright. Bye. Marik." Bakura moved to the door. Took a last glance at the other one. _It would make you happy_, he thought. _If you would let me make you happy. But it would make me sad._

"Bye-bye, Bakura! See you! I'm gonna make you some good dinner!"

Bakura was still staring. _It would make you happy. Why won't you let me make you happy?_

"Alright, Florence!" Marik grumbled and stomped over to the white-haired one. "Go! To! Work!" He opened the door. "I know I am sexy but it's been enough staring for now!" Bakura got red. "Bye, Bakura!"

"Goodbye, Marik." Bakura looked away. "I love you. See you later." He didn't look to Mariks face anymore, but he could hear his reaction as he passed outside at the window to their kitchen. Marik was yelling something about not being gay and the 'stupidity of the British'. Bakura smiled. He would not give up that easily.

Later he regretted those words. They were stupid words. So meaningless. They could not express was Bakura was feeling for that boy. It wasn't just love or passion. Of course he was sexually attracted to Marik, bloody hell he was. But there was more.  
The pain they both had felt throughout their lives had bonded them immediately. They had looked each other in the eyes and had felt what the other one was feeling. Before Bakura had started so actually fell in love with Marik like a horny teenage girl, he already loved him for being so broken, macabre as it sounds. Marik reminded him of himself. He looked him in the eyes and saw his grief. And he wanted to make the grief go away. He couldn't cure his soul but he could help the other one.  
Soon it became affection, sexual attraction, however you want to call it. Bakura hadn't even known that he was gay, before he met Marik. He had always been curious, but for three thousand years women had been enough. He had have his adventures, but just to calm down his libido. There had never been love or no friendship, never. Bakura had nothing.

And Marik had it all. He was handsome, gorgeous, with a face of a model, deep mysterious eyes, a body to kill for, trained, slim, brazenly tanned. He could smirk so naughty, laugh so happily, cry like a child. He was always loud, always active, pure, joyful, innocent.  
He was lively. He was the life Bakura never had. He brought life back to Bakura, made him feel something, made him awake so much lost feelings. He made his Bakuras heart thump by simply smile at him, made him lose his anger by doing something incredible stupid, and he made him sad by not being around.

It was enough for Bakura. It was all he could wish for.

Or maybe not.

Bakura knew that there could be more. He knew it and he wanted it but then...

There wouldn't be a happy ending.


	7. Words

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter VII: Words**

* * *

Bakura was still wondering how to go on, but somehow he knew that he would try it. Like always. It was the only move Marik got.

It was just as expected: Marik had done some dinner, he had lighted some candles, had put some decorative herbs on top of Bakuras steak and had warmed up the bread from todays morning. It was smelling wonderful. It made Bakura feel home.

But of course Marik was still angry. He hadn't come to the door like always when he heard Bakuras footsteps. No, he sat on his seat when Bakura entered the kitchen and ignored him. It was like an roleplay where they switched their roles from before.

"Good evening, Marik." Bakura said with a grin. He took off his jacket, hung it over the clothes rack in the floor and stepped back into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Marik didn't reply. He began to eat his sandwich with closed eyes, munching loudly. Bakura sighed and sat down, began to eat too. His steak was bloody, almost raw, spiced strongly. Just like he liked it. Marik had also prepared salad but it was separated in two bowls. Marik often did two different meals for each one of them because he didn't like to eat too much meat, other than Bakura. But he had never separated the salad before. Bakura knew that he had done that only to show him how angry he was.  
Now Marik took his salad bowl in his hand and moved away from Bakura, ate with open mouth and closed eyes, cracking the salad leaves loudly in his mouth. Then he reached for his sandwich again, only to find it gone. He looked up at Bakura who grinned at him, holding Mariks plate above his head. _If you want it you have to come to me_, his eyes said. Marik growled, but stood up. "Bakura!" he cried. "Give it back to me!"

"I give it back to you if you stop ignoring me."

"I stop ignoring you when you apologize to me!" Marik tried to reach for the plate, but Bakura held it far away. As Marik came closer to Bakura, the white-haired boy started purring. Marik backed away immediately. He stared angrily at Bakura. suddenly he smiled cheeky and turned around to sit down on Bakuras lap. He took Bakuras fork and knife and started to eat Bakuras steak.

"What? Marik! What are you doing?" Bakura got some color on his face. He put the plate with the sandwich on it down on the table again.

"Haha! If you want my sandwich I will have to eat your meal!" said Marik while he was chewing. But he didn't understand that eating Bakuras steak wasn't what was exciting Bakura. It was the fact that the Egyptian was sitting on Bakuras lap. "Hey, it does taste good! You know I guess I am really awesome at cooking too! I have so much talents! I am really the hottest person on this planet! You can pack your things, Brad Pit!"

"You are awesome indeed." Bakura whispered. He placed his head on Mariks back and put his arms around him, embraced him slightly. Why shouldn't he take advantage of this situation? He just should try to relax and not to concentrate on his crotch so much. And that wasn't easy since Marik was sitting on him.

"Bakura, stop it!" Marik stood up again. He took his plate, sat down on his seat and continued eating. "And stop staring at me! What is it with you today? Have I become even more beautiful than I am?" He laughed.

Bakura missed the warmth on his lap.  
He had an idea.  
"You know, Marik." he said with a grin. "You have become more beautiful. Your beauty improves every day."

"Oh. Maybe this new lotion does help after all." Marik remarked simply and bit into his sandwich.

_Damn it_, Bakura thought. _It is hard enough to say something like that. But he doesn't get it._ Bakura cleared his throat. "Marik, I..."

"Hey, eat your steak! I didn't make it to not be eaten!" interrupted Marik.

"Of course. Pardon me, sweetheart." Bakura purred and took a big chomp.

"Don't call me that." Marik said, frowning at Bakura. "I don't like it."

"I am sorry." Bakura replied. "I'm not allowed to kiss you, right? So I have to find other ways to express my love for you."

Marik starred astonished at the other boy. "What are you talking about, Fluffy? Why do you have to express your love? You never did."

"I did. I flirted with you. Don't you remember?" Bakura stayed calm. He wondered whether Marik hadn't noticed the flirting or was just pretending that he hadn't noticed it.

Marik rocked his head from side to side while looking up, portraying that he was in deep thinking. "Um... I do. I think." He shruged his shoulders and grabbed his drink. "You can continue flirting with me then. But stop..."

"It's not enough anymore. I need more." Bakura said fast.

"What?" Marik yelled and almost spit out the water he was drinking. "Why?" He dropped his hand with the glass. He looked seriously at Bakura. "It's weird."

"I don't think it's much to ask for." Bakura picked at his salad. "It's not like I'm expecting anything." He looked up. "Or shall I rather kiss you again?" It had started as a play, but now Bakura was talking honestly. He shoved some salad leaves inside his mouth.

"No, no, no!" Marik said fast. He put the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. "It's still weird, Bakura." he said. "Can't you be happy with embracing and cuddling? I's enough for me."

"No. I need a bit more."

"Yeah and soon it won't be enough and you will demand more again! What then, Bakura?"

Bakura swallowed. "Even if we would be fucking all life long it wouldn't be enough. So..."

Marik interrupted him. "Eww!" he yelled. "You're disgusting!"

"You find gay sex disgusting?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah! Sleeping with other men is... Ew. And kissing other men is ew too!" Marik drank his glass empty, then put it down with force like he wanted to intensify his argument.

Bakura was chewing loudly. "Hmm... Really? Then why is cuddling other men not disgusting, huh? Isn't it kinda gay too?" He smirked.

"Um..." Marik scratched his nose. "I guess it is. But..." Bakura was grinning. "But! But it's okay, because I like it! When I like it it's not gay, because I am not gay! You got it?"

Bakura sighed. What a stupid logic. "Isn't it the other way round? Doesn't it make you gay because you like it, huh? And maybe you would like kissing too but you never gave it a try so how can you know that you don't like it?"

"That's not true! I had kisses before! I've kissed like a hundred women!"

Bakura knew that this wasn't true but he ignored that statement for now. "Did you ever kiss a man?" he asked.

"No! I don't want to! I am not gay!" Marik got up and cleared his side of the table, brought his dishes to the sink. "And I'm tired of this conversation! Eat up and leave me alone, Bakura! I'm tired of you now!"

Yes, it was tiresome indeed. Bakura sighed again. It was like a merry-go-round. No matter what argument Bakura would bring up, it would always end with Marik loudly exclaiming that he was not gay, even though he would walk around like a queen and cuddling and teasing Bakura all day long.  
_Am I blinded by love?_ Bakura asked himself. _Am I just imagining things?_ His heart was bitterly hurt.

...

Later that evening they spent their time watching TV. Marik was laying in Bakuras arm, making himself comfortable under the blanket. He had put on his pink pyjamas and wasn't wearing his golden jewelry anymore. He even had already removed his make-up for today. You wold look at him and would think that he was a normal teenage boy. Well, wasn't he?  
Bakura looked at him. He couldn't feed his eyes with this view. Marik wasn't wearing anything sexy now, but it was still driving Bakura crazy. _Gosh, what have I become_, Bakura thought. _Once I was a feared slayer, living like an animal in the mud. And now I'm sitting here, hugging the boy I'm in love with, living in an apartment, practising a job. I don't know if I should laugh or cry._

Soon he was laughing because the guy on the television screen had murdered another person leaving some puzzled policemen behind. Marik came closer to Bakura. "How can you laugh, Florence! It's scary. Maybe he will come up to us."

"It's a movie, Marik."

"It could still happen."

"It could not. What's up, aren't you an evil villain, Marik?" Bakura grinned. "You would take him down in no minute."

"Maybe." Marik looked up into Bakuras eyes. "But maybe not. Would you protect me, Bakura?"

"I-I guess I would." Bakura looked away, he was getting a red face. Marik cuddled closer to the british boy, laid his head on Bakuras shoulder, pulled the blanket under his chin. Why was Bakura so nervous? He had said so many embarrassing things today to Marik but this situation now was more arousing than all of those spoken words. It was so because Marik was the one who had started it.

The advertisements began again and Marik yawned loudly. "I'm tired, Bakura. You want to watch it till the end?" His head was still on Bakuras shoulder. He moved closer to Bakura again by lifting his feet from the ground and under the blanket. His knees were on Bakuras lap, his head right there were Bakuras dead heart was racing.

"I-I don't know. How long is it going?" Bakura asked, trying to sound as cool as always. It wasn't easy to ignore those pleasant touches from Marik. He knew that he would have to finish what Marik was starting now. Later when he was alone.

Marik yawned again. "I don't know. You have to look it up."

"I can't. Can't you look it up for me?"

"Mhh... It's so relaxing right now." Marik pushed his face in Bakuras chest. "Why can't you look it up?"

"Be-Because you're... Well, you almost sit on me Marik! I can't bloody move!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Marik moved away. He grabbed the TV magazine. "Um it will end in about a half hour. Mh, I guess I'll stay if you stay, Bakura."

Bakura felt cold again. He missed Mariks warmth already. _How can he be so warm_, Bakura wondered. _Or is it my crotch that heats my body?_ "I'll stay." Bakura said. Marik squeezed himself back on him, holding his arm in his arms, resting the head again on Bakuras shoulder.

"You know, you never said that you were sorry." Marik said suddenly.

"Sorry for what?" Bakura frowned.

"For saying 'I love you' earlier."

"Why should I be sorry. It's the bloody truth." Bakura hoped that they wouldn't start an argument again. He was tired of it.

"But you should not say it. I don't want it."

"Well I can't help it, I told you." Bakura lied. It was rather difficult for Bakura to bring up those words, but it was annoying Marik and this was good. It meant something to Marik after all. Otherwise Marik wouldn't be so angrily about it, would he?

The movie continued and they were quiet again, but they weren't following what was happening on the screen. Both boys fell into deep thinking.  
Bakura was sad again. He had hoped that his honesty would bring him closer to his beloved one but it had just made him feel lonelier. Maybe he should try it the other way around again. He had stopped flirting with Marik once but he had still let him touching him. Maybe Bakura could achieve something by completely ignoring the younger one.  
Marik felt weird. He couldn't point the finger on it but he knew it was because of Bakura. If he was honest to himself he did feel something for the other one, but he was too afraid to explore those feelings. He was always suppressing them, every time they came up. It was annoying that Bakura was telling him about his feelings. He said that he wasn't expecting anything but his flirting and teasing still sounded like a question. A question Marik didn't want to answer.

When the movie finished, both woke up from their trance again. Bakura stretched himself, Marik yawned. They looked at each other, sheepishly. All of a sudden Marik embraced Bakura. "I've changed my mind, Fluffy." he said. "You can say to me what you want. Maybe I'll get used to it." Marik pushed his face deep into Bakuras thick hair, although Bakura couldn't have seen his blush anyways. The question could be asked, Marik just went for it. After all he liked the feeling of being loved, well who doesn't.  
Marik was needing this feeling so very much.  
But he did not want to answer Bakuras question.

"W-Well, this is good..." Bakuras heart jumped. What a surprise, what a pleasant surprise! Bakura didn't had to change his plan after all. He could say to Marik whatever he wanted, he could just say what he was thinking... S_hit, this is kinda bad_, Bakura thought. _I don't really want this. I'd rather hug and kiss him then annoy him with some stupid words. Hmm... But maybe it will change something?_  
Bakura would try nonetheless.

But now it was time. The heat between Bakuras legs was still there. "Then good night, Marik." Bakura said, wanting Marik to let go.

"You know what, Bakura?" Marik looked up, still holding the other one. "I am not gay but I am very happy when you are around me!"

"Um... Yeah. Wo-Wonderful." Bakura stuttered. He couldn't think clearly any more. With Marik being so close to him, face to face, chest to chest... It was bloody arousing him. Escaping was the only option.

"So I think you are my new sense in life!" Marik smiled.

"Me?" Bakuras face was red again. His eyes found Mariks.

For a moment Bakura believed to see pain in them.

Marik nodded. Then he stood up and hopped cheerfully to his room. "Good night, Bakura! Ba-Ku-Ra...! ~ Ba-Bakuuura, Ba-Bakuuura...! ~"

The star of Mariks song took a deep breath. _I'm the king of thieves_, he thought. _But I'm also Marik Ishtars toy. Why am I playing this game again? Oh right, love...! Love, love, love!_


	8. Bond

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Thank you so much for your help, M169! :)**

**This story is kinda getting more and more sad and depressing o_o dunnowhy**  
**Well, enjoy! ~ ^^"**

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter VIII: Bond**

* * *

"...why do you think that... - Nooo! That's not true...! And even if it's like that, you don't have the right... - Wh-Why? I don't get why! Friggin frig!"

Bakura looked at the clock next to his head. It was six in the morning. _Why did I wake up_, he wondered. _It's saturday, I don't have to work._

"Shut the frig up, it's not even true!"

"Marik." Bakura said to himself. "With whom is he talking?" He remembered the other night, where Marik was texting with someone via mobile phone. Bakura stood up and walked over to lay an ear at the door.

But Mariks conversation found a sudden ending. Bakura heard a loud "NO!" then a loud smash which sounded like the telephone receiver got broken. But Bakura knew it was just Mariks way to hang up. While sighing and yawning Bakura turned around to get back to bed as he heard something else that made him freeze. Marik wept softly. Bakura growled.

_Just ignore him_, he said to himself. But he knew he couldn't. So he put on some pants and walked outside, finding Marik standing aside the phone, whimpering and frowning.

It had bugged Bakura since he became to know Marik. Sometimes it was all just too much of a play. Marik could be so happy just because of some sweets he had bought and he could cry so heartbreaking because of some sad commercial on tv. Bakura would lie if he said he wouldn't love the way Marik was. But sometimes he did ask himself if Marik wasn't faking it. Sometimes he could sense some sadness in Mariks eyes, but before he cold get a better look at it, Marik would turn away and start laughing.  
Bakura hadn't forgotten Mariks past. Mariks hadn't forgotten Bakuras either. It was there every day with them, when they were talking to each other or most likely arguing, when they were sitting together on the couch, when they were eating silently in the kitchen. But they had never talked about it. They didn't have to. They understood each other.  
_But still... How did he developed to such a patsy_, Bakura wondered. Marik couldn't bear with his past so Melvin was born. Did Melvin just suck up all of his evilness and left the innocent Marik behind? Psychology could be weird.  
So... Was he faking it or not? Was there a bit of Melvin inside Marik or not...? Was this all the real Marik or was it a play?

Hard past forms the character. Hard past can destroy you. When it seems to leave you it is joking at you. _Here you go!_ It screams. _See what we've got here! You're free, do whatever you want! Get on your marks! What? You don't want to?! But now I'm gone, you can jump into the world! What? You're scared? You need me? Oh, come here, little one, I embrace you... With me you can be happy...!_

So when Bakura jumped out of his room, he saw it again. The sadness, the sorrow in Mariks eyes. It wasn't only the dark of his past, Bakura could feel that there was something different too. But in the moment Bakura got near Marik, the smaller one looked up and started smiling at him. "Ohh! Fluffy! You're awake! Hahaha! Your hair is so messed up you look like Edward with the scissorhands! Without the scissorhands of course..."

It will never leave you. It stays at your side. Always.

Bakura smiled. "To whom where you talking to?" He asked. Yawned. Stretched himself again. "I'm hungry." he remarked as Marik didn't answer. Once you experienced evil you cannot push it away anymore. It stays at your side, always watching you. _You don't have any of that left, Marik? Maybe you have_, Bakura pondered.

Marik stared at him. "What do you want to tell me? I'm not your friggin housemaid! If you want to eat something just go and make some breakfast!"

Bakura lifted his hands. "My, my! I didn't want to suggest anything, I was just talking!" He was amused. He understood Marik good, so good. The person on the other side of the line had hurt Mariks feelings so he was looking for a reason to get mad at Bakura so he had to apologize, making Marik feeling better again. "I'll make breakfast if you want. But I have to warn you: I'm not far as good as you." Bakura grinned. Did the compliment work?

"Tss." Marik crossed his arms. "You're just saying this so that I'll make it! But guess what: Not working!" He pouted.

Bakura scratched his head. "Alright, what about we make it together?" The pouting on Mariks face dropped. "You show me how you make the bacon so crunchy, hm? You'll be my teacher."

That worked. Marik smiled and nodded.

Bakura was still wearing nothing beside his pants, which was affecting Mariks behavior. He didn't touch Bakura at all, although they had so stand next each other while roasting the bacon. Marik was in his singing mood, swinging his body, whistling, humming. Looking so cheerful on the outside. Bakura wanted to hug him.

"...hey, look, Bakura! This is the secret! You mustn't let the pan get too hot otherwise the bacon will just burn. Use only medium heat! When they're done you place them on paper towels so that they can absorb the fat and then it's crunchy-munchy just like you love it!" Marik babbled, moving spatula and pan playfully, while Bakura was standing beside, amazed, hungry and horny. Seeing Marik in his apron was still too much for him. He wanted to kiss him.

Marik turned his head. "Stop staring at me! You can say what you think but don't look at me like this!" He moved away to top their omelets with the bacon, still humming and moving his hips, wiggling his butt before Bakuras eyes.

Bakura opened his mouth. "I want to fuck you."  
Here, he said it. It was clear. Marik knew it before, now he had heard it. _I shouldn't say it like that though_, Bakura thought and smirked. _But you wanted to know what I think, right?_

"Ewwww!" The other boy wasn't pleased of course. "This is what you think?!" He faced Bakura for a moment, blushed and blinked a few times, then continued preparing their breakfast.

"This is what I thought right now, yes." Bakura nodded his head and grinned.

"I don't want to hear that!"

"You said I could tell you about my feelings."

"Yeah, but... Not those feelings... I mean..." Marik was still reddish on the face. He walked to the sink and placed the pan in it, turned on the water. "You can tell me how beautiful I am or that you would die for my midriff or how deep my eyes are! But not... such... things..." Marik flinched a tad as Bakura approached him. He turned the water off and wanted to pass the white-haired but he couldn't.

Bakuras smirk got wider. "I thought we had a deal. You can't just pick out the lines you like. You bought the whole package, you know." Marik glared angrily at him. His blush was still there. "But you know, we can change the deal... How about this: No more dirty talk if you give me a little kiss...?"

"How about we don't have any deals anymore?! I'm not obliged to anything! It's not my friggin problem that you are in love with me!" yelled Marik and pushed Bakura aside to reach his seat, but Bakura grabbed him, held him near. "Let me go!" the younger one yelled, but Bakuras grip was too strong. Marik gave up quickly and sighed. To Bakuras surprise he rested his forehead on Bakuras bare shoulder. "Let me go." Marik whispered.

"You aren't obliged to anything than to your own feelings." Bakura said still holding Marik. "And we both know what feelings I'm talking about."

Marik looked up, his eyes flashed with anger. "I am not gay!" He was still avoiding Bakuras naked skin, so he just waved his fists in the air before Bakuras chest.

Bakura felt tired. He felt those three thousand years on his shoulders. "Yeah." he said bitterly. "Say it a couple of hundred times more and maybe I start believing it." he hissed and let Marik go.

"But I am not gay!" the smaller one insisted. "What makes you even think, that I would be gay?" He wasn't blushing any more, now his cheeks were burning with anger. Bakura was asking the question again and it was annoying. He knew the answer, didn't he? I will never love you, Marik thought. Stop asking. Stop having hope!

Bakura sighed. "...Marik. It's bloody obvious."

"And even if I'd be gay, why would I love you?" Marik stepped back and examined Bakura from top to toe and back up again, ending his inspection with a calmly look into Bakuras eyes, raising one eyebrow, waiting for the answer. He was acting again, playing his role as innocent but self-confident Marik. It helped him ignoring his deeper thoughts.

"Well, I..." Bakura blinked. He wasn't prepared for that. He didn't knew what to say. "Um..."

Actually there was a reason. Their pasts had formed a bond between them so strong that words couldn't describe it. They hadn't had to talk about it. Sometimes there was only a glance, a single touch. Something no one else would understand.  
,You are not alone. I'm here with you.'  
But now Marik was looking away and Bakura felt betrayed. Maybe a strong bond wasn't reason enough to love him? Maybe Bakura was the only one who felt more?

"Ha!" Marik laughed. "See? There it is!" He stepped closer to Bakura again. "When there's a guy and a guy and they figure out that they are both gay then they're automatically in love! But when it's a girl and guy... Oh my! No one asks: 'Are you straight? Oh well, me too! So we have to love each other!' Nooo, that does not happen! So why would I love you, just because you are gay and I'm... - Well I'm not, but if I'd be gay like... in bizarro world or something like that why should I love you back?! This is kinda stupid!"

Bakura gulped. Was Marik speaking the truth? "I-I assumed..."

"Yeah! You assumed! But it's not like that! I. Don't. Love. You." Mariks eyes were cold.

There was silence between them for a moment. His nervously moving eyes and his quiet voice made Bakura look younger than he was. In his head the thoughts were racing. He searched for a memory that could prove Marik that he was wrong. "But you..." Every affection Marik had shown towards Bakura could have been just because of his need for attention. "You..." His effeminate behavior was proving his orientation but it wasn't proving his feelings towards Bakura.

"Well I do like you, Fluffy, you know that." Marik said and looked away. He crossed his arms before his chest. "But only as a friend." He paused, swallowed. "I hope you finally got it."

I've been just friendzoned, haven't I, Bakura thought. He was feeling cold and hungry. "Let's eat." he said. "It will get cold."

Marik nodded, but still avoided to look at Bakura. He walked over to his seat.

They sat down and began to eat.  
A chilly wind covered Bakuras back with goose bumps. He enjoyed it. Soon the autumn would be over too and his friend, the winter would knock at the windows making them freeze, making Bakuras feel on the outside what he was experiencing inside. He would enjoy it. Then nature would clean her color palette, she would tear off the old paper and paint a new colorful year, adding highlights here and there, until she would smudge it just to start it all over again in the winter.  
And it would continue. It would continue as long the earth was moving and the stars were shining and Bakura was watching.

He would be regretting. He would regretting it his whole non-living life. He would have so much time thinking about it, about all of this, about him and Marik and he would hate himself for being such a fool. For being so humanly. Still so humanly.  
He wouldn't even know what he should regret exactly.  
His feelings? No, even though they had brought him so much pain, the single joy of seeing Marik smile was worth it all. Marik had brought him his feelings back, there was nothing regretful about that.  
Should he regret that he confessed to Marik, that he flirted with him, that he tried? No, it was worth trying, he had to try it. If he had been successful it would have caused him so much pain that he was afraid if he could take it but it was worth trying. It was if it was for Marik.  
Soon there would be nothing to be sorry for, there would be nothing to grieve. There would be nothing again. It would be almost like before. Bakura had to feel pain again. But he had felt it once. He could feel it a second time. No big deal. That was his destiny after all.  
The wound would close again. Bakura would close it. He would become cold again. No feelings, nothing. He would forget himself again. Become a monster again. Murder. Slaughter. Bring pain and fear. He wouldn't care anymore.

Would there have been a difference anyway?

"Who was on the phone?", Bakura asked.

Marik looked up. He was almost finished with his meal. "Um... My sister." he answered slowly.

Bakura expression didn't change an inch but inside he was surprised. "What did she want?" He knew that Marik had had a fight with Ishizu before he moved in with Bakura, but he didn't knew why.

"Well she..." Marik hesitated. He looked Bakura in the eyes, not moving. "I am sorry." he whispered suddenly and his eyes softened but he was holding his gaze. "I'm sorry." he repeated. "I'm sorry, Bakura."

The boy on the other side of the table didn't move, he was only frowning. "Marik." he said. _Please don't_, he thought. _Please don't._

"I'm sorry." the Egyptian said again. "I must have hurt you. I shouldn't have said it so harsh." he mumbled, letting his head sink.

Mariks words echoed in Bakura head. He almost laughed. "What? Well, yeah, you hurt me. It's okay." _...said it so harsh. Doesn't matter how you would say it..._

Marik shook his head. "No, but..."

Bakura interrupted him. "It's okay. I can bear it."

Marik wiped away his tears. "But you look like..."

"I... what?"

"Your eyes are so empty, your face is... You... You look like you're dead!"

"Marik, in case you forgot I'd like to inform you that I am dead! I have been dead for three thousand years! God damn it!" Bakura yelled. _And then you and your sexy butt came along and made me crazy!_

"I'm sorry." Marik repeated. He dared to look at Bakura again. "You know, I really wished I could love you! Then everyone would be happy!"

_What a stupid thought._ But Bakura smiled. "Especially the fangirls." he said with a smirk on his face. Marik smiled when he saw Bakura becoming merry again, he gave the other a deep look in the eyes and Bakura responded with a deep look as well. There it was again. Their bond. ,I understand you' it said. ,You are not alone. We're here for each other. We will always.'


	9. Secret

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.** **And watch the abridged series too, 'cause it's friggin funny! :D**

**Thank you for reading! And thank you for your reviews! Uah, I'm so rude, I haven't even said thank you yet! _ I luv you all! :D 3** **Please keep on reviewing I want to know what you're thinking! :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter IX: Secret**

* * *

"Hey, Florence! ~ Come here, Florence! ~"

"Stop calling me like that! I'm coming!"

"Can't we buy Oreos instead of those cheap ones? Look, there is even 20% extra!"

"Not enough money. Besides the cheap ones taste the same."

"Noo! They taste like poop!"

"...they don't taste like poop..."

"Anyways, I can do without the tomatoes! Then we can buy the Oreos, okay?"

"No."

"Excel... - What? Since when do you like tomatoes, Bakura? You always leave them in the salad and then _I_ have to eat them all!"

"That's right, Marik, but you bloody _love_ tomatoes and when there aren't any in the house you start crying and send me out to buy some! So buy them _now_, for buggers sake!"

"But then we can't have the Oreos!"

"Then leave the bloody tomatoes, I don't care, it's your money, but don't come crying to me tonight when you'll miss them!"

Some customers turned around, stared at them. A toddler in a passing buggy pointed at Bakura and giggled. Bakura sighed and grabbed the pouting Marik to their trolley. "Maybe you want to put something else out." he said. Marik placed his index finger on his chin and made a long "hmmmm" sound while moving his eyes from one object to another inside the trolley. Bakura stood aside patiently.

One week had passed. Marik would still get phone calls from his sister but he wouldn't tell Bakura why she was calling or why he was upset afterwards. Well, Bakura hadn't asked anymore but he sensed that Marik didn't want to talk about it so he just tried his best to cheer Marik up by saying something nice to him.

Yep, their deal still existed, but Marik had inserted a small change: Bakura was allowed to tell him anything he was thinking as long as it wasn't 'adult material'. In exchange for this restriction Bakura was allowed to hug Marik once in a while, but not too often otherwise Marik would 'kick his friggin ass'.

Bakura wasn't too much excited about this contract. At least it is an improvement, he said to himself. _Maybe I'll get __you some day_, he thought.

"Alright, Marik, it can't be that hard! There are just seven things in the trolley! Just decide and I'll go with it!" snarled Bakura after standing five minutes next to the mumbling Marik. How difficult could it be to decide between Oreos, three other boxes of cookies, tomatoes and two bottles of soda? _I wished I hadn't forgotten my bloody wallet_, Bakura thought to himself.

"Oh, Bakura, I don't know! We need all those things!" Marik whined. "I wished I had more money!"

"We don't need them all tonight. And if you want to have more money you could go work."

"I don't need to work, _you_ work for me!" Marik laughed. "But tomorrow's sunday and at sundays the shop's closed! And you know I need something to nosh!"

"...you can nosh me..."

Marik stared at Bakura. "Hey! That was adult material!"

"It was not."

"It was!"

"Not."

"It friggin was! No hug for you anymore, Mister!"

Bakura sighed once more. He stepped quickly to the other boy and pressed him to his chest. Marik tried to push him away, but Bakura held him tight. "You know, you can wait here and I rush over and get some more money, if you want." he whispered into Mariks ear. The Egyptian was wearing his short lavender hoodie tonight, so Bakuras hand was touching his bare skin, but Marik didn't seem to notice or to mind.

"Oh yes, splendid idea, Bakura!" he exclaimed loudly, causing Bakura to grumble. "But you have to hurry, the shop's only open till seven!"

"I know." Bakura whispered. But he didn't move, neither did Marik. The younger one laid his head on the other ones shoulder. "Don't put too much in the trolley. I'll just get ten bucks more."

"Maybe twenty?" whispered Marik, which made Bakura feel warm. He loved it when the blond one was talking in a soft voice.

"Fifteen. My last offer." Bakura squeezed Marik briefly, then let him go.

Marik lifted his head. "Alright." he said. He grinned. "I'm gonna go and get some cucumber too, then! For tomorrows salaaad!" He rushed off with the trolley. The clattering sound reminded Bakura where he was. He got red when he thought about what others must have thought seeing them hugging in the middle of the market. Marik hadn't mind it, or had he? He had mind it because Bakura had not earned the hug in his sight, but he had never been embarrassed to show his feelings in public. _I could learn a bit from him_, Bakura thought.

Ten minutes later Bakura banged the front door open and went into the living room, remembering his wallet laying there. As he rushed back the telephone started ringing. He closed the door slowly. He did not know the number that was displayed but he could feel who it was.

Mariks sister.

Bakura laid his hand on the receiver and stared at it. It rang for eight times more, then it went silent. Bakura moved to the door and was ready to go.

It started again.  
...rrring, rrringed into Bakuras head. "What do you want?!" he yelled turning around, picking it up. "Yes? Hello?" he said calmly. He felt Ryos heart beating but his own was still.

The person on the other side of the line gasped before she started speaking. "Uh... Good evening, Bakura." she said.

"It's Ishizu, right?" Bakura said. He didn't even try to sound friendly. Mariks sister has caused those big eyes to get sad so he wasn't thinking about being nice to her.

"Well... Yes." she said slowly. "Can I talk to Marik..."

"He isn't there." interrupted Bakura her harshly. "And to be honest I don't have time either. So do you have a message I can deliver or..."

This time she interrupted him: "What do you feel for Marik?"

"What?" The question came too suddenly, Bakura left his mouth open and repeated: "What?"

"Do you only use him?" she asked. "If that is so then I warn you! If you ever..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Bakura said. "I don't bloody use him, what are you talking about? We're not in a relationship or anything! We just live together." _Why do I even need to explain our relationship to her_, Bakura asked himself. "What did Marik told you?" he asked her.

Her long pause made Bakura angry. _Who does she think she is,_ he thought. "He won't tell me anything." she said. "How do you afford your apartment?" she then continued asking. "Are you stealing around? Does one of you..."

Bakura hung up. "What the fuck?" he said. "I'm not gonna let myself interview by her." he mumbled to himself. He ran out of the apartment, banging the door shut, continued running. _How come that she doesn't know anything about us_, he wondered. _They are talking to each other for a week._

Every time Ishizu was calling, Marik would stand up and hide himself and the phone in his room, closing it and talk silently so that Bakura couldn't hear anything. Not that he was eavesdropping. He had tried it a couple of times, but realized that it was no use, because Marik was talking quietly on purpose.

As Bakura arrived the shop he wondered whether he should tell Marik about his meeting with his sister. Marik would find it out anyway the next time she'd call. So Bakura went straight up to Marik who was already standing in line and grabbed his arm. Marik shrieked surprised. "Shh, it's me, moron." Bakura said.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Bakura!" Marik snarled. "What took you so long?"

"Your sister."

Mariks anger dropped to reveal confusion. "Huh..." He stared at Bakura. "She called? What did she want? What did she say?"

"She was asking me about... us." Bakura answered.

The confusion on Mariks face turned back into anger. There was even a slight blush... - Or was it just in Bakuras imagination? "She's stupid." Marik said loudly. "She doesn't believe me, no matter what I tell her."

"Well, what _are_ you telling her?" Bakura asked. "Why does she... What is going on between you, Marik? It bloody confuses me."

"She..." Everything in the room was more interesting to look at than Bakuras eyes. That's how it seemed, because Mariks eyes just wandered around avoiding Bakura while becoming smaller and sadder.

Bakura pushed Marik softly. "Marik." The line had moved. Marik turned around and shove the trolley to the conveyor, picked up the goods and frowned when Bakura helped him.

"You know, I think I don't need that much cookies. Maybe the money won't be enough."

"It's okay. I brought my wallet."

"I'm always buying stuff and you're the one who's working for it. I should..."

"I said it's okay. Turn around, Marik."

"I'm sorry." the Egyptian said and shoved the trolley before him. Bakura followed him scratching his head, wondering about Mariks sudden changes of mood. _Maybe he's on his period_, Bakura chuckled to himself.


	10. Mystery

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

**Please review! :)  
**

**Enjoy! ~  
**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter X: Mystery**

* * *

They paid, packed the stuff and leaved. Both boys were carrying each two full bags containing cookies, soda, fruits and vegetables. And some wine for Bakura. "So tell me, Marik. What is going on?" Bakura asked again.

"Uhh, it's nothing." Marik said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But _I _do. It does involve me so I want to know."

"But I'm not telling you!"

"Alright, Marik. No cuddling for you tonight then, Mister!" Bakura chuckled. "You will have to watch TV all by yourself."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Marik yelled and stopped walking.

Bakura was surprised that his threat had actually worked so he quickly decided to play along. "Haha, well it's not fair of you to not tell me the truth! So? If you won't I'll leave you alone tonight."

"Noo, don't leave me alone! Not tonight!" Marik pleaded. "Tonight's this movie with Leonardo DiCaprio on Fox! How is it called? ...Infection or something like that? I need you to watch it with me, Bakura!" They continued walking. "I heard it's very difficult to understand. You have to explain it to me!"

"Infection... You mean Inception... Well, well." Bakura had fun. "Then you have to tell me the story behind you and Ishizu. Come on, it can't be that hard! Just tell it and I promise I won't give any remarks!"

"Mhh... Alright, but... Mhh..." Marik wasn't looking at Bakura. "Mhh... Uh, I don't know."

"Alright, what about I watch the bloody movie with you and we stay up a bit longer tonight, hm? And eat all the cookies? My last offer." Bakura remembered saying that line before. _Ugh, I'm too kind to him today_, he thought.

"Mhh, no. I'm already tired. Don't want to stay up late."

"Ugh. You will just fall asleep again on the couch..." Bakura mumbled angrily.

"Ha. Don't act like you don't like it when I fall asleep!" Marik blushed. "You..."

"I what...?" Bakura smirked.

_I guess it's too late to deny it now_, Marik thought. "You're stroking my face, Bakura! You think I don't know it but I know it and it's friggin annoying!"

It was true, Bakura had started to touch Mariks face every evening after Marik felt asleep. But he didn't know that the boy was aware of it. _Oh this is beginning to be interesting_, Bakura thought. "When it's so 'friggin annoying' than why haven't you ever 'woke up' and yell at me for doing it, hm?" He was grinning, trying to lock eyes with Marik but the other boy was avoiding eye contact.

Mariks blush got redder. "Be-Because shut up!"

"Great answer. Really."

"Silence! You're terribly annoying, Florence!"

"And that's coming from _you_."

"Grr, just shut up now!"

"Hmm... Shall I? Shall I not?"

"Stop talki-i-i-ing!"

"Maybe I will..."

"Do it!"

"...when you've told me about your sister."

Marik burst out. "Alright, she friggin doesn't like you because she friggin thinks that you are dangerous for me and she wants me to friggin move out, frigging frig!" He dropped his bags on the floor and stared at Bakura. They had reached their house so he scanned his jacket for the keys but realized that Bakura must have them. Marik browsed through Bakuras jacket pockets while mumbling something to himself. When he finally opened the door he didn't get his bags, he just stomped upstairs and opened the door to their apartment.

Confused and a bit amused, Bakura sighed and brought all four bags inside the house before carrying the first two upstairs. "Hey, come back and help me! I can't carry all of those bags at once!" His shout was useless. Marik was sitting on the couch, preparing himself for the movie. "Marik." Bakura said, putting down the bags.

"Come on now, it will start in ten minutes, Bakura!" Marik said impatiently. He fetched some blankets and some pillows, giving Bakura a deep look which made the white-haired boy feeling uneasy. "I need you." Marik said, blinking charmingly with his eyes.

How could Bakura resist that? "Give me a sec." He growled and went back to pick up the other two bags by himself. Marik could act innocent and oblivious but he knew what he had to say and to do to make Bakura obedient.

Some minutes later they sat next to each other, wrapped in blankets. Marik stared at the TV while trying to open the Oreos. He growled and yelled but the box stayed closed. "Bakuraa!" he whined handing the older boy the box.

"What do I get for opening these?" Bakura asked flirtingly.

"You'll get an Oreo!"

"Great."

"Shut up, Fluffy, it's about to begin!"

"Great."

...

Half an hour later Marik began to doze off. His head was on Bakuras shoulder, one hand in his lap, the other one in a bag of potato chips. The Oreo box was empty, some crumbs were laying around. One bottle soda had been emptied, another one was standing on the table, besides some cups. Bakura loved this situation more than anything. It was the best part of the day. He smiled as he heard his name in Mariks mumbling and moved so he could rest his head on Mariks. _I wonder if he's awake_, Bakura thought. _He knew that I stroke his cheek when he's asleep on the couch..._

Bakura grinned. He got an idea.

First Bakura reached for Mariks face, started to stroke his cheek. Marik didn't move. But his breath got slower. Much slower. _So you're awake, huh, aren't you_, Bakura smiled. Next he lifted Mariks head from his shoulder and placed it carefully on the backrest of the couch so that Marik wouldn't wake up if he was, in fact, sleeping. The potato chips bag cracked but Marik just sighed and didn't seem to notice anything.  
It was very silent as Bakura leaned closer to Mariks face, touching his nose with Mariks. In the background Leonardo DiCaprio was having some gun fights. All Bakura could hear was Mariks soft breathing, feelings it against his lips. Steady air flowed in and out of Marik, making his chest moving up and down, making his body move slightly. Another sigh left Mariks lips. It wasn't much but Bakura got hard.  
Bakura groaned quietly and sat up next to Marik again. _Stupid teenage body_, he thought.

Marik sighed again, mumbled something Bakura couldn't catch.

_I'm pathetic_, Bakura thought. _I should just grab him and bang him right here, right now. I would be satisfied and it would be over. But he would hate me. He would lose his trust in other people completely. It would break him._  
Bakuras boner swelled off. He sat up, stroked Mariks face with the side of his index finger, touched those soft lips and those warm cheeks. He placed his forehead carefully on Mariks and wondered what he would kiss first if he would be allowed too. Lips, cheeks, eyes, forehead. Everything was so seductive. Collarbone, neck, chest, stomach, crotch...  
"You know, you're right." Bakura whispered. "Your sister is stupid. How can I be dangerous to you? I don't even dare to kiss you, let alone touch you."

"That's not what I meant." Marik whispered back softly like he was still dreaming. His eyes remained closed, his breathing remained steady. Bakuras eyes opened wide. He would have expected Marik to get angry or to stay calm and deny that he was awake but not to respond him. So he enjoyed Bakuras caressing after all?  
"Is the movie over yet?" Marik asked, still whispering.

"No." Bakura answered, getting a blush on his cheeks. He enjoyed the situation, closed his eyes and did not move.

"I'm tired." Marik said.

"Me too."

"Let's go sleep."

"Mh. Just one minute."

"Hold me, Bakura." Marik said in his normal voice, opening his eyes, moving, reaching for Bakura. The other boy didn't hesitate, but pulled Marik near. "I'm cold." Marik continued, placed his chin on Bakuras shoulder. Bakura hold him tight, let him sit on his lap. "I need you, Bakura." Marik said.

"I have you." Bakura answered.

"I need you." Marik repeated.

"I have you." Bakura replied.

"Ishizu thinks because you're a murderer and a thief you have no soul. She said you'll kill me too when you don't need me anymore. She said you don't care about me at all."

"You know that it's not true."

"I know."

"I care about you."

"I know."

"Why does she think so?"

"She doesn't know you."

"No one knows me like you do."

"I told her about us. But she wouldn't believe me."

"What did you told her?"

"That we need each other."

Bakura smiled. "I don't get it. Doesn't she think that you can handle your life for your own?"

"Are you serious?" Marik lifted his head from Bakuras shoulder. He seemed to be taller than he was because he was sitting on Bakura. He looked down into the other boys eyes. "Even _I_ know that I can't handle my life on my own."

Bakura chuckled. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to know that."

"Thanks." Marik frowned. "Jerk."

Bakura closed his mouth, but smiled. "If I'd want to lay hands on you I would have done it by now. I don't understand her." Marik was still sitting on his lap, his weight was pleasantly warm. His hands laid firmly on Bakuras shoulders. The british boy had to suppress the urge to jump at Marik.

"No, she thinks it's part of some evil plan of yours." Marik yawned. It seemed like he had calmed down. "But I told her that you love me too much to use me."

"Yey, the mystery's solved." Bakura mumbled with a blush on his face. _So he tells others that I love him?_ Bakura sighed. _No wonder his sister freaked out._ It hurt Bakura that Marik was taking his love for granted.

Marik looked at him, blushing too. He leaned nearer to Bakuras face, his arms glided on Bakuras shoulders, until their both foreheads touched. Excitement shot through Bakuras body, but he managed to remain calm on the outside. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mariks waist, pulling him a bit closer. Bakura tried not to think about Mariks crotch which was imminent close to his own. It didn't matter though, because Marik gave such a loud and heart-rending sigh out that Bakuras pants got tight anyway. Then Marik spoke. "You know I'm thankful for you, Bakura." he said.

"Y... You don't need to." Bakura replied with a scratchy voice. He cleared his throat. "I need you as much as you need me."

"But still." Marik whispered. To Bakuras disappointment he lifted his head again and looked at the other one for some seconds. His piercing eyes made no movement which freaked Bakura out. _What is he staring at_, Bakura wondered. Suddenly Marik lifted one hand and stroked Bakuras cheek with his thumb. Then he stroked his own cheek. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "No wonder you like to stroke my skin! It's much softer than yours! Yours feels like an old banana! ...no, wait that doesn't make sense... It feels like an old apple! Or maybe like an old... Like an old... Oreo!"

Bakura was too aroused to get angry. This little touch from Marik had filled him with hope. He had seen the next scene before his eyes: A grab on his cheeks, a bit of leaning over, a kiss, lips on lips, some moaning, Mariks sweet voice around him, his skin on Bakuras, his warmth...  
"I... I... I'm... I'm gonna go sleep..." Bakura stuttered pushing Marik away. He wiped off some crumbs of Mariks potato chips, which had been spilled on him from before.

"Ohh, already? But the movie is not over yet!" Marik sat down and grabbed his cup. "You said you would be with me all night long!"

Bakura turned his reddish face towards him. _How can he be so oblivious_, Bakura wondered. _Don't you get the sexual innuendo you just said? Don't you know why I want to leave the room right know? You were just sitting on my lap and I saw you blushing! You sat on me and touched me, looked at me, God damn it, I hate you for doing this to me!_

"Don't break your promise, Fluffy." Marik said and grabbed the next box of cookies out of the shopping bag.

Bakura was still standing. "We already missed half of the movie. It doesn't make sense to watch it any longer."

"Just explain me what happened." Marik bit the box, tried to open it with his teeth.

"How can I explain it to you when I haven't seen it either?!" Bakura grumbled.

"Oh, right. Here, open them, please." Marik raised his hand and threw the cookie box to Bakura, who opened it with a sigh. "Thank you." Marik said politely and smiled at Bakura.

"Whatever." the other one mumbled, returned the box and turned around.

"Hey, don't leave! We can watch something else! Look!" Marik leaned over and reached for something else in the shopping bag. He held the bottle of red wine up, while luring Bakura with his eyes. "See? I got you this disgusting wine! Will you stay?"

Bakura smiled and nodded. "I'll stay." he said. "I'll just... I'll be back in some minutes, okay?" Bakura sighed. _I just have to get rid of my boner first!_


	11. Riddle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

**Secret, mystery and ...riddle! Wow I'm so creative... not! xD Whatever, enjoy! Inform me of mistakes! And please review! ~**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XI: Riddle**

* * *

Bakura couldn't focus on his cock because of Mariks singing. This may sound weird since Marik had caused Bakuras boner in the first place but you have to know that in Bakuras fantasy Marik was much more quiet and much more mature. In Bakuras fantasy Marik would sit on Bakuras lap and would start rubbing his body against Bakuras, would kiss him deep and eager, would ride him with loud moaning, thrusting hard, thrusting deep...

"One day, baby, we'll be old! ~ Oh, Baby, we'll be old! ~"

"Bloody hell." Bakura whispered when he finished.

"...no more tears, my heart is dry, I don't laugh and I don't cry...! ~"

Bakura stood up, cleaned himself and changed into his pajamas which were basically just a pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt.

"One day, Baby! ~" Marik was dancing around the room, moving his hips and his legs, wiggling his arms around. "One day, Baby! We'll be old! ~"

Bakura sighed.

"Oh hey, Bakura-kun! Come on, let's dance!" Marik ran towards the other one and tried to pull his arm.

"I'm not dancing, Marik." Bakura said and moved to sit down.

Marik frowned and crossed his arms. "You're really boring, do you know that?"

Bakura sat down. "You're really annoying, do you know that?"

"Smelly jerk." Marik said and blushed. "Uh..." He looked away, blinked and sat down next to Bakura, but didn't look at him. He grabbed the potato chips bag and ate some, keeping his blush, staring at the TV.

"Hm?" Bakura didn't understand what was going on in Mariks head right now, but when had he ever understood it? The song ended and the next one came. "Why are we watching MTV?" Bakura asked. He didn't like that channel.

"Well you were gone to... do... whatever you... did..." Marik had to choke the words out. "So... So I just watched a bit MTV... W-Whatever, we can change it now!" Marik grabbed the remote control and pressed a button. He kept changing the channels. His blush stayed.

"What is wrong with you?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright. I don't care." Bakura was too tired to start another argument with the stubborn boy. He leaned back and watched Marik. He loved to just observe him. Those eyes, those cheeks, his waist, his tanned skin... The way he was smiling, the way he would frown at Bakura with one raised eyebrow, his evil grin, his cute giggle... Bakura even loved the way Mariks hair was moving when he was turning his head.  
_You're beautiful_, he thought. Bakura reached for Mariks arm, he wanted to pull him close. They were always laying close together while watching TV and Bakura started to miss the warmth of the other one.

But Marik hit him on his hand. "Ew! Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"What? Why not?" Bakura sat up. "You're the one who always wants to cuddle at 'prime time'!"

"Yeah, but..." Marik closed his eyes and sighed. "You should wash your hands first! Have you washed your hands? You should wash your hands." He turned his head back and continued to swap through the channels.

Finally it clicked in Bakuras head. He facepalmed his reddish face with both hands. "Ohh, fuck...! How did you...? Have I been... loud...? Or something...? How...?" He imagined the situation: Marik standing in front of Bakuras door, ready to knock but holding it in the moment he is detecting some weird sounds coming from Bakuras room...

"You smell." Marik answered. "You have the smell of this lotion on you."

Bakura looked up. "How do you know about the lotion?!" He was keeping a body lotion with vanilla flavour in the drawer of his bedside table for obvious reasons.

"I stumbled across it when I was looking through your room!" Marik was talking loudly as if he wanted to scream the awkwardness away.

Bakura stood up. "What were you doing in my room?!" Hastily he went through all his possessions in his room with his mind, wondering if there was something else embarrassing Marik could find. Bakura moved two steps, positioned himself in front of Marik.

"What? Can't I be in your room?!" Marik yelled back. "I wasn't stealing or something!"

"Then what were you doing?"

Marik dropped his head. He said it in a whisper. "I'm missing you."

"What?" Bakura yelled a bit too loud. He covered his mouth with his hand.

Without looking at Bakura, Marik repositioned himself to get a better look at the TV screen. "You're gone all day and I have nothing to do." he said while frowning. "Beauty sleeps and dancing and singing is fun at first but not for long." His serious face made Bakura smile. "I can't be alone for so long, Bakura. It's really hard." At his last words he finally took a glance at the other one.

_You don't have to tell me that_, Bakura thought. "So what were you doing in my room?"

Marik looked away again. "Um... I... I sometimes just go in there and lay on your bed."

"All...right." Bakura couldn't get why. "And this makes you feel better?" he asked.

"Your pillow smells like you." Marik said without getting a blush. Bakura got one. "I'm just laying on your bed, that's all. And once I thought it would be funny to see what you've got in your bedside table but it was actually a bad idea." Here Mariks expression changed. He frowned and turn up his nose. "You're disgusting, Bakura."

Bakura couldn't help but laugh. _So my crazy boy misses me_, he thought. "Well since I can't have _you_..." he began, but Marik started to growl loudly so he gave up and sat down next to Marik again. "It's natural." Bakura said. "Don't tell me you're not doing it."

Indignation flashed on Mariks face. "Of course not! I'm not such a pervert like you!"

Bakura raised one eyebrow. "So you're denying this as well, huh? I really wonder why."

"I'm serious, Bakura! I have never touched myself!" Marik lifted his chin proudly.

Bakura blinked and blushed because he automatically imagined the scene Marik has supposedly never done. "Why not?" he asked.

Marik shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need to."

"Seriously?" Bakura frowned.

"Seriously."

Bakura looked at him and thought about it. Maybe Marik stayed a child in his mind. _His body is developing, but his mind isn't. He doesn't need to touch himself, because he hasn't got any sexuality. It makes sense. Somehow._"Anyways..." Bakura said and closed his eyes. "You should try it once."

"What?!" Marik bowled back. "I am totally not!"

"Calm down, Marik. You really don't need to get angry about this." Bakura sighed. "You don't have to do it in front of me, I'm just trying to tell you that it is a really nice experience..." He grinned.

"Whatever." You could see it in Mariks face that he really did not like the direction this conversation was going. He grabbed the wine bottle and twiddled it open. To Bakuras amusement Mariks blush grew bigger and bigger. "Here." The Egyptian handed the British his empty cup and poured some wine into it. "Drink it and shut up, Bakura."

The other boy obeyed and drank the cup empty. "More." he demanded.

"Alright." Marik looked up briefly, but his blush got only bigger, so he continued to ignore Bakura and didn't look him in the eyes anymore. "Get yourself wasted, you dirty smelly moron." More wine streamed into Bakuras cup. "Smelly stupid idiot." Marik mumbled.

"Enough with the insults!" Bakura hissed. "I get it, I'm stupid and I smell!" He emptied the entire cup again.

"More?" Marik asked, not looking up.

"Enough." Bakura whispered. He could feel his head getting heavier already. "Listen..." he said to Marik but he didn't knew how to continue. The recent topic had been very interesting and Bakura wanted to talk some more about it but he hadn't got any idea how he could get Marik to loosen up a bit.

"Teehee." it came next to his ear. "I knew you would shut up, Florence! ~" Marik said humming. Bakura could feel the good-known weight of Mariks head on his shoulder. "You're always goody-goody when you drink!"

"I am... alalways good to youh." Bakura babbled. He cleared his throat. "You don't..."

"Shhh..." whispered the voice next to Bakuras ear. "Don't speak anymore." Two arms wrapped around one of Bakuras arm, holding it very tightly. "I am tired. But let us stay just a little longer."

"You should drink something too." Bakura remarked.

"You know I don't like wine."

"Then maybe you'd loosen up a bit."

"Ew, Fluffy, I know what you're thinking!" Marik got loud again.

"Doesn't have to be wine." Bakura smiled.

"I guess I'll have to be carefull and never drink anything when you're around."

"Then maybe you'd love me back." said Bakura and felt suddenly terribly lonely. "Maybe I would finally get some happiness..." He refrained himself out of Mariks hold and filled his cup with some more wine.

Marik looked at him. _Bakura_, he thought. _Your brown eyes can form so many expressions. They can lust longingly after me, undressing me with calmly fever. They can secure me, making me feel safe and at ease. Sometimes they are rolling because of anger or because I annoy you._  
Before Bakura could bring the cup close to his lips, Marik took it and put it back on the table. "Don't drink so much." he said while shaking his head. Bakura frowned. Marik placed his palms on Bakuras cheek and their foreheads touched again, the third time this evening. He stared directly into Bakuras eyes, which melted into some brownish blur because of the short distance.

"What are you doing?" Bakura whispered, his hands grabbed Mariks arms. He didn't complain as Marik took a seat on his lap. Once again at this evening.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. I don't like it when you drink." Marik said loudly. _Whatever kind of look they take on me, your eyes are always filled with_ _strength_, he said to Bakura in his mind. _But it's fading when you drink._

"You're the one who just made me drink two cups of this bloody wine, it's not even tasty! Why did I let you choose it? What'd it cost? Two bucks?!" Bakura yelled.

"Shh. Yeah, you're right." Marik said, closing his eyes now, letting his hands slide into his lap. "Three bucks actually." he added. _And I need you to be strong_, he continued thinking.

"Mhh..." Bakura purred, grabbing Marik at the waist. "You're so clingy tonight, Marik. What are you up to...? Just want me to tease again, right? Like always." He stroked the other boy slightly.

"Just enjoying your company, that's all." Marik said.

"You're sure you're not gay?" Bakura asked laughing.

Marik snarled. He touched Bakuras cheek again, stroked it gently. "You need some lotion for your face, Mister."

"I do not. I'm not a woman." Bakura grinned. "Differently than some other people in this house...!"

"Aw, shut up!" Marik whispered, stroking Bakuras face again. He gasped when Bakura leaned his face closer, but didn't moved his head from Bakuras. "I know what you're trying. Stop it."

"Just one little kiss..." Bakuras voice was like a quiet wind, his breath caressed Mariks skin. He leaned closer again, but Marik put a finger on his lips and directed them to back off. Bakura whimpered. "It hurts." he said feeble. "It hurts, Marik." The sudden rush of his own feelings surprised Bakura, but it wasn't hard to figure out that it was the fault of that bitter wine.

The boy on his lap remained silent. He couldn't deny that he liked Bakuras touching, his hands on his waist, his warm breath on his skin, his never-ending effort, his never-ending desire. It felt so good to be loved. But loving back was... "...not possible." Mariks throat was dry, his voice came out cracky and rough. "I can't love you back." He cleared his throat.

Something inside Bakura died again, like it always did when he heard those words from Marik. It was still hurting him, every single time. He gulped, took a deep breath and pulled Marik closer. "Why not?" he asked.

"Bakura..." Marik began.

But Bakura interrupted him. "I understand everything about you, Marik. I can read you like an open book. I know what you're thinking in the second you're thinking it, I know what you're feeling and why. But I can't understand why you..." He stopped and gulped again, withstanding the pressure to sob.

"I don't love you." Marik whispered. "Why won't you believe me?"

Now Bakura knew the answer. "Because you're sitting on my lap. I'm stroking you and you don't say stop. You're stroking me. You tell me things like 'I need you' and so on. You're constantly showing me affection, Marik!" he cried.

"Well... Well... Well i like you very much, Bakura!" Marik cried back. "But I'm still not gay!"

"So if I'd be a girl you'd like me...?" Bakura grumbled.

"...maybe." Marik said fast.

Bakura pulled back and opened his eyes. Furiously he starred at Marik, his grip around Mariks waist became stronger.

"You're hurting me..." Marik remarked quietly, feeling the sudden tension in the air.

"Hold on for a minute!" Bakura said loudly. "So last week you were basically telling me that you were gay but you wouldn't date me because I'm just not your type... And I _believed_ you..." He spit the last words out, almost laughing at his ownnaiveté.

"Whoa, wait, I never said that I'm gay!" Marik dropped, but the look from the other boy told him to shut his mouth again.

"...and now you're telling me that you do in fact like me but you wouldn't want to have me because you like girls... So! Marik! What is this?!" Bakura closed his eyes. "Is it a bloody _game_ to you? Cause I'm bloody tired of it!" He pushed Marik off his lap, but stayed on the couch and stared at him. Marik looked down. "I don't understand you at all! You're like a terrible riddle I can't solve and it's driving me crazy!"

To Bakuras surprise Marik stood up and quickly left the room, shut the door with a loud smash. "Um..." came out of Bakuras mouth. He wondered whether Marik was angry or sad. _Maybe he's both_, he thought and sighed. _I'm angry and sad too._


	12. Friction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly.**

**Wow already twelfth chapter :D Mwahaha! Thank you for your reviews guys, they made me happy :D It's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! Please review! ~**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XII: Friction**

* * *

Silently, dark clouds had made their way into the night, now resting just above the japanese city where Bakuras and Mariks apartment was located. The air was filled with a hydrous scent, birds were hiding in the trees, everything was silent and waiting for the storm to begin.

He wouldn't get much sleep tonight either way. He had the choice to stay up and worry about Marik, to go to bed and to worry there about Marik or to try to make up with him again. So after ten minutes of growling and huffing Bakura moved from the living room to the kitchen where he expected the Egyptian. But all lights were off. Bakura couldn't see much inside the kitchen, it was all dark. Marik wouldn't be there all alone, he hated the darkness. Bakura went to Mariks room and knocked.

"...ah, knock knock at the door! Who is it...?"

The gruffly voice made Bakura froze inside and outside. He didn't dare to move. Although he knew that he had heard it, he hoped that the voice coming from the kitchen was just a hallucination.

"Who wants to pay me a visit at this lovely hour?" Footsteps and chuckles closed in on Bakura. With every step he felt Ryos heart beating louder. His mind was in alarm mode, but it was also empty at the same time. He had forgotten about this person, but here he was, right here, almost behind him.

The time was up. No more footsteps. Bakura felt the wide grin behind his back, the pure evil yet somehow playful emanation of Mariks second personality right behind him. Bakura gulped. He turned around to face Melvin. His eyes didn't flinch, although he was shocked to see the horrid distorted mimic on the face of his beloved boy. It made his throat tight and for a second he forgot to breath.

"Surprised to see me? Teehee, it's been a long time, isn't it...?" Unerringly, Melvin took another footstep towards Bakura who crossed his arms before his chest. With all of his hair spikes standing up Melvin seemed to look bigger than Bakura. He grinned even wider as he began to purr: "Bakura-kun, Florence... How does he call you know? Darling, Sweetums, Honey-Bunny...?" Bakuras eyes shimmered with anger. "Aww, don't look at me like that...!" With a last step he stood right before Bakura, moving his face closer to his. His tongue slipped out, waving in front of Bakuras face, just two inches away.

Bakura backed away, growled exposing his teeth. He took a step back and was touching the wall behind him now. In the four years Bakura had known Marik he had only met Melvin twice. The first time was back then when he fought with Marik together against his evil counterpart on Kaibas blimp. Then he had met Melvin again when he joined Mariks evil council, but it was just a short time, because Marik gained control over his body back fast. Bakura didn't had much contact with Marik in between, but after leaving the evil council Marik got attached to Bakura and hang up with him more often, until to the point when they moved together.  
"What do you want?" Bakura asked. He was glad that his voice sounded dauntless. However Bakura had the feeling that Melvin could still sense his fear.

With mesmerizing eyes Melvin watched the white-haired boy, smirking and wiggling his tongue from one side to the other. "What do I want? Uuh, let's see... A tablespoon of pain, an ounce fear, two pounds nightmares... Mmhh... Yeah, that would be tasty... Don't you think?" Suddenly Melvin raised a knife, brought it to his mouth and licked it at the sharp edges, caressing it slowly with the tip of his tongue. "Nah... Isn't that what you love to do, Bakura...?" Melvin grinned. "Licking knives? Oh, you're so tough!" He moved his tongue slowly, pushed it until a small drop of blood appeared on the blank surface of the knife and dripped from his lips on the ground. Bakura watched the scene with open mouth. He was disgusted yet slightly aroused. Those were Bakuras favorite fetishes combined with each other after all: Marik, knives and blood. Yes, Marik did count for Bakura as a fetish.

"Mh? You like that, pretty boy?" Melvin laughed. He removed the knife from his mouth and held it down. Bakura couldn't help but stare at it. There was still some blood on it... But he snapped out of his thought and stared back at Melvin. "I wonder what kind of games you two play with each other..."

"What?" Bakura said impulsively.

Melvin smacked loudly, moving his bloody tongue inside his mouth, showing it off to Bakura. "We haven't met frequently but I'm not dumb, Bakura." This sentence made Bakura hold his breath for a moment. It sounded like Marik was speaking to him just in an even more terrible sounding voice. "You like that stupid boy." Melvin tipped on his collarbone and smiled. "And he likes you. And here I am waking up right in an ordinary kitchen, with fresh vegetables in a bowl, pictures and magnets on the refrigerator, papers of payslips and bills on the table. Isn't that adorable?"

"Shut up." Bakura growled under his breath. He could feel destiny laugh at him. _Everybody assumes that we're a couple_, Bakura thought. _Mariks sister, Pegasus back then at the evil council, Melvin here,... random people on the street, when Marik says something embarrassing... I bloody know how ridiculous it is, thank you!_

"Huh? What was that? Speak up, Florence, I can't hear you!" Melvin laughed. His grip around the bloody knife tightened. He raised it fast and made Bakura cringe. "Oh? Are you afraid, Fluffy?" he teased. Rocking his head Melvin began to hum a melody. He moved closer to Bakura, placing the knife on the cheek of the perplexed boy, twirling the knifes tip slightly into Bakuras skin. "You don't have to be afraid, Fluffy...! Your lover just wants to play a game! I am really bored you know...!"

"Get away from me!" Bakura snorted loudly. He had enough. As he tried to push Melvin away, he could feel the tip of the knife burying into his flesh. He shrieked while shoving Melvin from him.

The other one just laughed and rushed back immediately at Bakuras side. His eyes examined the knife in his hand with childish curiosity, the fresh blood on it moved from one edge to the other, as he swayed the knife in front of Bakuras face.

The spirit of the millennium ring swallowed the taste of blood and pain in his mouth. The blood was streaming down between his fingers which were holding his wound, but it wasn't shocking Bakura not a scrap. _I've experienced so much worser pain_, he thought. It was Melvin who freaked him out like nothing ever before. Maybe it was the pure evil heart of his.

"Mhh, your blood tastes good, Bakura..." It was irritating to see Mariks face licking off blood of a knife. Bakura closed his eyes. "Won't you tell me a bit about our new partnership, Bakura?" Melvin grinned. "Who's on top?"

"What?" Bakuras throat was dry. Opening his eyes he gasped when Melvin abruptly broke his dinner and leaned forward.

Their noses touched. "I guess it's me, huh? That's how you like it, hmm, thief king?" Melvin whispered. He licked off Bakuras nose, leaving a red mark on it and backed off again. Bakura could smell blood in Melvins saliva. It was everywhere. _Blood. Ah, those good times._ Bakura smirked. _But times change._ "He's doing it good, isn't he? You can't complain with that XXL package... Huh, you smile? Ah, I love to amuse people...!"

"Well, you have been very entertaining." Bakura said. "But I'm tired. Let's end this party."

Melvin was taken aback. He laughed. "Are you pleading me to vanish...? Hahaha, living with this fool has really weakened you!"

"I'm not expecting you to agree with me." Bakura whispered loudly enough to be heard. He grabbed Melvin by the wrist that was holding the knife. With his other hand he took the weapon and took a step towards his opponent. "It's my turn now." Bakura hadn't really planned anything but he knew that Marik was still somewhere inside Melvin. He had to bring him back, help him fight his other persona. If he showed strength maybe Melvin could be defeated.

"Oh I love it when they get wild." Melvin remarked and smacked. He didn't move away when Bakura came closer, but spread his lips wide and offered his tongue. "May I taste?" he asked slowly before wiping his tongue across Bakuras blood-red cheek. "Uh... Mhh...!" he groaned loudly.

"Uhh." Bakura couldn't hold a moan back neither. Although he knew that is wasn't Marik he enjoyed the weird caressing of the other boy. The burning pain in his cheek turned him on, making him lose concentration. He had to grab Melvins shoulder. The next second he came to again, his hand was still on Melvins shoulder and Melvins hand was around Bakuras waist. Bakura looked into those crazy eyes and Melvin grinned. Then their faces approached each other...


	13. Playtime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I would like to. :P**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :D**

**This chapter is short again but I don't like to extend chapters unnecessary if I don't feel like to _ sorry!** **The next ones will be longer, I promise.**  
**I was never a big fan of psychoshipping but hey I kinda like it now =P teehee**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XIII: Playtime**

* * *

When Bakura was alone in his room, dreaming of Marik, his cock in his hands, he was picturing some tempestuous scenes. He loved the image of Marik riding him, pressing him down with a grin, biting his lip until the blood came out, moaning in passionate pain...  
But Marik wouldn't be that way. When Bakura saw those innocent eyes he felt a settled disappointment. Marik would never be that way. Even when Bakura would somehow manage to get a hold on Mariks heart, Marik could never be that way.

The walls of the corner which had felt like a trap for Bakura just some minutes ago, were now a welcomed support for him. He leaned himself back in a loud moan, and let the other boy do the work. The briskly tongue of Melvin pushed its way into Bakuras wound, slowly and curious, then slipped back into Bakuras mouth and shared the sweet taste of Ryos life liqueur. Smirking and moaning Bakura pushed himself up again, still connected with Melvins mouth, only to be pushed back. He moaned in pleasure as his head was banged against the wall. Once. Twice. In the corner of his eye he could see the knife flash. He welcomed the new burning sensation with another pleasurable groan.

Melvin leaned back when he pushed the knife into Bakuras side to get a better view of him. He gave the other boy support by holding him tight onto his body. His eyes were locked with Bakuras, watching every single twist in Bakuras face. He smirked at the sound of Bakuras cracking voice, his fogged eyes, his fading blush. Melvin buried his face into the metallic smell of Bakuras hair and pushed the defenceless boy hard against the wall. The knife popped out, clanged loudly on the floor.

The boys didn't care. They looked at each other, breathing heavily, chest on chest, crotch on crotch, legs intertwined. Bakura felt weak and helpless and he enjoined it. Melvin leaned in to kiss him, but instead he nabbed on Bakuras lower lip, making it bleed. Melvins hand was right on Bakuras wound, caressing the place warily, moving slowly. Bakura forced his tongue into Melvins mouth and breathed heavily when Melvin kissed him back, leaving him no time for a pause. He gasped even more when the evil grinning Egyptian shoved his hand under Bakuras shirt and rubbed his thumb over the wound. It was only now that the wound let it shriek out. The shriek of pain that Bakura loved and hated so much.

It was almost unbearable, it carried through Bakuras whole body, making his mind go numb. He couldn't concentrate on kissing anymore and let out a drawn-out screech. He felt his whole body tremble, all nerves got in to a state of high sensitiveness especially the ones where his wound was located. Bakura knew this feeling so good, it was his oldest friend. With every breath of air he inhaled he felt the pain travel up trough his body and back down again when he breathed out. It felt like pointy tiny fingernails pushing themselves inside his flesh, burning him alive.

Melvins tongue was still moving, still exploring Bakuras mouth, filling it out completely, making it hard for the other one to breathe. Despite of the passion and force he put into the kisses he gave Bakura there was not a single sound coming from Melvin, just an almost unhearable chuckle now and then. The dark-skinned boy brought himself between Bakuras legs and pushed his body hard against the other ones, making Bakuras head bang against the wall again which made Bakura gasp and moan once more. Their lips disconnected because of that hard movement.

Sinking deeper into the worlds of lust and pain, Bakura opened his mouth and couldn't close it again. His legs felt weak, if it weren't for Melvins strong grip Bakura would be laying on the floor a long time ago. Melvin then continued to suck on Bakuras pale neck and traveling slowly to his ear where he bit Bakura until more blood came out. Bakura sighed. The wave of pain faded and left Bakura horny and suddenly resolute. He grabbed Melvins chin and moved his head so he could look him in the eyes. "Fuck me." he said. "Now."

But apparently Melvin liked foreplay. He shook his head and continued to rub Bakuras wound while his tongue wandered through Bakuras face. He sucked on the wound on the cheek and kissed Bakura afterwards. Bakura was again too weak to kiss back, he just moaned quietly and closed his eyes. The short amount of strength he felt a moment ago was gone already, all Bakura could feel now was dizziness and pain but it didn't bring him any satisfaction any more.  
His head felt heavy, his legs felt heavy, he couldn't stand anymore, his grip on Melvin loosened. "Marik." he whispered.

"Hey, don't die on me!" Melvin laughed. "Come on, I've just started!"

"Uh..." was Bakuras response, although he wanted to say more.

"Hmmph." Melvin shook the body in his arms with a discontented look on his face as if Bakura was an expired milk bottle and Melvin wanted to check if it was still drinkable. He let go of the of the boy and Bakura dropped on the floor, unconscious or maybe just too weak to move. Without further attempt to care about the other one Melvin grabbed the knife that was laying on the floor and turned away, laughing. "You're really weak, Fluffy! You two make a good match!"

In his half-absent mind Bakura heard the door being slammed. He turned his head to the red stain of blood that was extending on the floor. Realizing the amounts of blood he was losing Bakura fainted.


	14. Guilt

**Disclaimer: Me not owning nothings from Yuu-gay-yohhh...!**

**Hello! Welcome back! :D **  
**To avoid confusion: The dialog at the beginning is not between Bakura and Marik!**  
**Please review! Pleeaaase! xD I need some feedback! :x**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XIV: Guilt**

* * *

"...why did you allow it?!"

"Heehee, they are soo cute! ~ Do you think they...? -"

"Why did you allow it?!"

"Calm down! Just look at them! So cute! ~"

"Yeah maybe they are 'cute' but the chiefs are coming today and they won't be pleased."

"They won't see him, we just hide him for a moment then he'll be allowed to go back and cuddle his boyfriend again! Teehee! ~"

"You're such a kid, Annie..."

"What? Don't you think they're cute?"

"I don't."

"You're not a real girl then."

"I'm not a girl, Annie, and you aren't either. We're both grown up women. We're both nurses who work in a hospital with a current financial crisis so we shouldn't give them a reason to fire us!"

"Chill, Jessy...! We just hide him until the rounds are over! He can hide in the nurses rest room, the chiefs will never see him."

"I hope that works."

With that the two voices left and Bakura dared to open his eyes. _What were they talking about_, he wondered. _Hospital, chiefs, nurses? Am I in a hospital...? Why? What happened?!_

Closed curtains, a dark room, white walls, a painting, some lockers, a table with some flowers on top of it, a chair, the smell of strangeness, medicine and forced cleanness. Bakura felt tired. He wasn't in the state to think much so he just closed his eyes again and accepted the fact that he was laying in a hospital bed. But one single thought brought him back into consciousness: _Where is Marik?_  
As soon as he thought it, he heard the slight sound of Mariks whimpering, a sound somewhere between a sigh and a weep.

Bakura turned his head and was relieved to find Marik laying next to him, clinging onto his arm, his face buried in the pillow they shared. It was Marik and not Melvin, Bakura could tell it with one glance. Although they shared the same body Marik seemed much smaller and more gracile then Melvin. Also why the hell would Mel be laying next to Bakura? The whitette tried to lean forward to Marik, wanted to catch some of his scent, but his powerless body wouldn't allow him. So he just watched Marik for some minutes, like when he was doing it when the younger one fell asleep on the couch. The feeling of familiarity flowed through Bakuras body. He smiled.

Marik was wearing his lavender hoodie and the dark jeans again. Or still? His make-up looked badly done like it had been applied in a hurry. His hair looked messy too. His quiet breathing and his peaceful expression made Bakura sigh.

Warily testing the ability of movement of all of his body parts Bakura found out that the arm Marik was holding tight was unaffected of pain but the other one was prodding when he moved it. No wait, it wasn't the arm, it was his side. The pain had spread out so Bakura wouldn't have been sure where the pain came from exactly, if it wasn't for this thick bandage at the side of his body just above his hip. There was also something on one of his cheeks; a big band-aid which was annoyingly scratching when he was smiling.

Marik mumbled something in his sleep. Bakura smiled again and scratched his cheek. It seemed just like yesterday when he had stabbed himself to help Marik. They had shared so many adventures, had so many interesting stories to tell. And they would continue having great events and tales. For some time at least...

Shooking his head the white-haired boy sighed. _I should stop thinking about this_, he thought. _It's no use to think about it._  
In spite of his limp body Bakura managed to move it. He was sitting up now and uncovered himself because he was feeling hot. He blushed at the sight of his and Mariks legs which were intertwined and wondered why his extremities were so stiff. Wearing no pants but a long white shirt felt uncomfortable for Bakura. Marik made a moaning sound in his sleep. Slowly Bakura moved his legs from under Mariks. Then he unbend Mariks fingers until he could draw out his arm from Mariks grip. Bakura couldn't resist and placed a kiss on Mariks forehead. "Bakura..." the other one sighed and Bakura wondered whether Marik was really asleep or whether he was pretending it again.

"Hey you. I know you're awake." Bakura said quietly, but Marik didn't move.

It took Bakura some minutes to stand up without falling back on the bed. He growled and cursed in his british manner but finally he could stand upright. _What is wrong with me_, he wondered again. _Something must have happened..._

A short piece of memory flashed before his eyes and almost made him fall again. Melvins tongue inside him, his evil grin, the knife, the pain, the lust...

Bakura blushed. He blushed and laughed. Sat down on the bed again. _Yeah right. Melvin_, he thought with dismay. _I was about to fuck Melvin. I was ready for it._  
The strange feeling of shame and guilt rose up in Bakura. The red color on his face faded a bit.  
"Shit." he cursed loud with a smirk on his face. _Mariks dark side really had me_, he thought. _He had me ready! I guess I still can't resist knifes and blood..._

"Bakura...?"

The small whispering voice pushed Bakura back into the present. He turned around to see his Egyptian boy sitting on the bed, looking with big eyes at him, examining him sheepishly, biting his under lip. Even here in the dark room you could see that it was in fact Marik and not Melvin.  
Melvins presence could blow one away, only by looking at him you would fall into a deep hole of fear and sickness. He was sickness. The embodiment of sickness. Terrifying and intimidating but also hypnotizing and magnetic. At least for Bakura.

And that boy there, now standing at the other side of the bed wasn't Melvin. He wasn't intimidating. Well he could be. But now he was trembling, holding his crossed arms near his body and looking at Bakura with almost fearful eyes.  
_My boy..._ Bakura knew that he would always need Marik, no matter how arousing his darker side could be.

"Bakura." Marik repeated quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Bakura stood up slowly. Marik rushed to his side to help him, support him. It reminded Bakura of those old times again. When he and Marik had met and the first threads interwove between them. He remembered how he was impressed by Marik at first glance, those mesmerizing eyes, his trained body, the evil smirk.  
He smiled at him. "I'm alright. A bit hurt but you know I'm used to it."

Carefully, Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura. He knew about every injury of his partner and he payed heed that wasn't touching the wound on Bakuras side. His hug wasn't as tight as usual but firm and intimate. Bakura felt sheltered. His cheeks got a slight pink blush. Mariks head was on his shoulder. Bakura placed his on Mariks shoulder as well and sighed. He had liked to embrace Marik back but he couldn't, Marik was holding him strongly.

Marik was calm. He tried to hold his breath steady and choked back his tears. He was relieved that Bakura was feeling well, considering the circumstances. And that he was acting all natural. No angry eyes. No finger-pointing. No yelling.  
_Why doesn't he blame me for what happened?_ Marik wondered.  
It was still hurting when Marik remembered how he found Bakura. How he had tripped over and fell, right into the blood. How his eyes had followed the sticky red river back to its source. How he had stared at Bakura for some time before even moving. How he finally had run to him, shaking his body, yelling at him, crying. How Bakura hadn't moved at all. How his face had seemed to be even paler that it usually was. How long it had taken until the ambulance arrived. How Marik had to sit on the cold floor, holding Bakuras stiff body, stroking his face, crying and sobbing, hoping that it wasn't too late.  
Now he held Bakuras body again and he couldn't be happier. Burying his face in Bakuras hair, smelling his scent, listening to his breath, feeling his chest rising against his own... It was all Marik needed.

Bakura felt Mariks body shiver all around him. But he was still holding Bakura steady, made him feel safe. Made him feel guilty.  
Melvins hot persuading tongue was still dancing in Bakuras mind, reminded him of the pleasure they had experienced together. They weren't obligated to each other, they weren't boyfriends and it had been technically Mariks lips that Bakura had kissed but it still felt like he had cheated on Marik.  
There was something else: It horrified Bakura that he had enjoyed the things Melvin had done to him so much. He had thought that all he was wanting was Marik, only Marik, no one else. And the fact that the person he had made out with had been Marik in some way was only more confusing.  
Shame rose up in Bakura. Regret.

"I did this." Marik whispered.

"You did not." Bakura disagreed. "It wasn't you."

They held each other in the dark room for quiet some time without saying anything more.

Marik smiled. Bakura hadn't hesitated for a second with his answer, he wasn't blaming him. Mariks grip around Bakura got tighter. But his heart was still feeling heavy. Even if Bakura wasn't blaming him, Marik was still blaming himself. Melvin had done this to Bakura. But Melvin was a part of Marik, a side of Marik, he was Marik in some way. Some part of him wanted to hurt Bakura and that shocked Marik. Being capable of hurting someone he cared so much about was frightening him to the bone. How could he possibly protect Bakura from himself? _I am my worst nightmare_, Marik thought with dismay.

_He is blaming himself_, Bakura figured. _But I guess he's as much confused as I am._  
"What time is it?" Bakura asked. "No. What day?" There was a clock on the wall which answered his first question. Almost midnight.

"You're here the second night." Marik answered.

"So... since yesterday?"

"No." Marik moved and pulled away from Bakura. "When... When I found you it was morning." After holding him so long, Marik felt uneasy to look in Bakuras eyes. His hands were still on Bakuras back, their bodies were still touching each other. They had been touching each other since Marik had embraced Bakura but it was now that Marik got excited. He blushed. "It's been two days."

Seeing Mariks nervousness, Bakura grinned. But the corner of his mouth fell again when he remembered the last seconds of what he had catched of that thrilling night. Melvin grinning while picking up the knife, saying something in that horrible voice of his, then turning away, slamming the door behind him...  
"You found me in the morning? So he was..."_ ...out there the whole night..._ "Where did you wake up?" Bakura grabbed Mariks arms and pulled him away. He needed some distance when he was talking about serious things. Also he didn't want to mention Melvins name around Marik because he was afraid that Marik would notice something. Bakura didn't want to keep secrets before Marik but he felt that it was too soon to let him find out what exactly had happened that night.

"I..." Mariks voice cracked. He pressed his hand on his mouth and started sobbing. He stared at Bakura, who pulled him close again. This time Bakura held Marik in his arms, stroked his back, gave him comfort. Marik snuggled up to Bakura, held on Bakuras shirt, pushed his face in Bakuras chest.  
Bakura didn't talk, didn't ask. He was rocking slowly back and forth with his boy in his arms. Gently, he kissed Mariks head, noticing the unwashed hair but he didn't mind. _Why wouldn't you wash your hair? Unless..._ Bakuras cheek started scratching again. _So you were here with me the whole two days...?_ Bakura wondered.

Marik lifted his head and looked up to Bakura. "When I woke up, it was sunrise." he whispered. Bakura stroked his head, put those blond strands in order. "I was in someones yard." Marik continued. "I had a knife in my hand. And I was holding a girl. She was about eight or nine years old." He put his head on Bakuras shoulder. "She looked like my sister."

"But you haven't done anything to her, right?" Bakura asked.

"No. I'm not the type who kills children." Marik said.

"I know." Bakura smiled. _Well, you're different than me..._

"Do you understand, Bakura?" Marik asked. "Besides our appointment of being honest for a while, I don't care if I kill someone. But you know that girl in my arms..." His voice got softer. "She could have been my sister. Or my brother. Or you. I could have killed someone of the ones I care and I wouldn't even notice it..." He sobbed again.

_Of course you were here with me the entire two days, _Bakura concluded. _You were afraid of yourself and needed a place to hide._ He kissed Mariks head again and wanted to pull back, but Marik was holding him tight. "I think you woke up because of that girl." Bakura said.

"What?" Marik pulled back and rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"She looked like your sister, right? I think... - Uh." Bakura grabbed his head. Suddenly he felt dizzy.

"Bakura!" Marik said with hearable anxiety in his voice. Bakura took the two steps to his bed and sat down, Marik sat aside him. "I'm so selfish, Bakura, I'm sorry. You need to lay down. Are you hungry? I can ask the nurse for someth..."

"It's okay, thank you." Bakura smiled. "I'm just feeling a bit weak. But that's normal I guess, when you lose so much blood..." He saw Marik looking down, gulping. "...which is not your fault." Marik looked back up to him and smiled. "So, listen. I guess the looks of that girl reminded you of your sister and that's why you woke up. You know? So you can't possibly kill someone of your beloved ones if you couldn't kill a girl that resembles your sister. Do you know what I mean?"

Marik blinked. And nodded. _Thank you_, his eyes said as he grabbed Bakuras hand. "Thank you." his mouth said. The other boys words made sense and Marik believed them.  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "I'm here for you." he whispered. Marik leaned in closer and placed his forehead on Bakuras. Spontaneously, Bakura grabbed Mariks chin, but only for a second. Marik growled and Bakuras hand sunk again. So they just sat there, forehead on forehead, hand in hand and enjoyed each others company for a while.  
Bakura wanted more, so he brushed his nose against Mariks, causing the boy to giggle. "It tickles!" Marik whispered, pushing Bakura softly away. They looked at each other. Bakura grabbed Mariks hands and was holding them in his lap. Sighing, Marik closed his eyes and leaned in again, resting his head against Bakuras. "You can sleep when you want to, Bakura." Marik said quietly.

"Shh, no, no, I'm fine." Bakura whispered back. He wanted to hold the intimacy a little while longer.

Marik felt Bakuras warm breath on his lips, could almost feel his lips moving. He held his breath for a moment, waited for the next exhale of Bakura dancing on his skin. It felt so intimate to be near to him, so secure, so comfortable, so ...homey. The only two other persons who could make Marik feel that way were his sister and his brother. He hadn't imagined that this silly pale boy would be so important for him someday but now he knew it for certain: He didn't want to miss Bakura a single day anymore.  
"I was worried." Marik said. "That you would be angry with me."

"I am not, silly." Bakura answered. "Why should I. It wasn't you." _Besides, I love pain..._ Bakura thought, but he didn't say it.  
His relationship with pain was as old as Bakura himself. He couldn't explain it to Marik. He guessed that Marik would have even understood it, since he had knew of the coldness of pain since childhood as well, but then Marik would have wanted to know the details of that nights encounter._ I'll tell him about it when we're out of here_, Bakura decided.

"You're sure you're not hungry? You haven't eaten for days." Marik said.

"It's okay, Marik, I'm really not hungry. And I doubt that it tastes good."

Marik smirked. "Well I haven't made it so it probably won't."

"That's right." Bakura responded and stroked Mariks nose with his own again. "You're the best cook."

"Haha, stop it, Florence! I told you it tickles!" Marik backed away with closed eyes only to find himself being pulled on Bakuras lap. His heartbeat got louder and faster as he stared into Bakuras eyes. Hesitating at first he moved closer again and touched noses with Bakura.  
Bakura gasped and didn't dare to move. His grip around Mariks waist tightened. He closed his eyes. He was hoping for a kiss, but Marik pulled away again and looked sadly at Bakura.

"What is it, beauty?" Bakura asked, stroking a hair strand behind Mariks ear.

Marik blushed at the nickname but giggled. "You still love me, huh?" he asked. "After what I've done to you..."

"It wasn't you." Bakura said for the third time. "And yes, I love you." He blushed too when he had to say those words again.

The Egyptian on his lap smiled. "I guess I'm pretty annoying..."

"Tell me something new, Marik." Bakura grinned.

"...I just can't figure out why someone should love me."

Bakura looked at him, looked at those big eyes and was surprised. He had figured out that much of Mariks behaviour was just an act, but he wouldn't have thought that Marik was thinking in such a way about himself.


	15. Mariks feelings

**Hello! :D**

**So, yeah... This chapter is long. I mean longer then the other ones of this fic. I just wrote it over and over again, uhh now it's so different from the first version! But now I finally like it as it is.**  
**Chapter six' title was called 'Bakuras feelings' and here I proudly present 'Mariks feelings'! xD This title was sponsered by your local cornflakes brand! xD**  
**Thank you for your reviews M169 and yugiohfan9! :) Yeah Mariks feelings are finally developing!**

**Please review or Bakura will jump into your bed tonight...! :D**

**Bakura: T_T Are you sure this will make my fangirls review your crappy fanfic...?**

**Me: Dammit...! D: Um, I mean please review and Bakura WILL jump into your bed tonight! :3**

**Bakura: Wait, what...**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XV: Mariks feelings**

* * *

Moisturizing cream, herbal cream, night cream, body lotion, concealer, make-up, eyeliner, lip balm, conditioning shampoo, moisturizing spray, volume spray, hair spray, tanning spray, body butter... Over two thirds of the stuff in their bathroom belonged to Marik. Sometimes Bakura would randomly pick one of those tubes and flagons and would read what was written on them. He wondered if that stuff was really helping that much. He wondered how Marik would look like without using any of those creams.

Marik was wondering the same. When he was standing in front of his mirror, only with a towel around his hips, scanning his skin while putting his creams on, checking his hair while styling it, observing himself while moving, he was wondering who he actually was. He would step closer to his reflection, touching it with his fingertips, leaning his head on the mirror and closing his eyes. _Who am I?_

_You're beautiful._

_Well... Thanks_, Marik would reply to the thoughts in his head. _But is this all I am? Just beautiful?_

...

"F-Forget what I just said, alright...?"

Back in the present Marik stood up, leaving Bakuras lap. He smiled sheepishly at him, waiting for the other one to react. Then he laughed helplessly, when Bakura didn't say a word. "Um... I..." Marik stuttered. "Well, I am hungry, you know." Bakura was just staring at him, not moving, which made Marik nervous. _Just forget what I just said!_"I'm gonna go to Annie and ask her if I can get something! It probably tastes like crap but I'm starving! Don't you want something too, Florence?"

Bakura frowned and blinked. He understood that Marik wanted to change the topic, that he was embarrassed what just had slipped out of his mouth.

"Um, I'll be back, Bakura. Just lay down, I'll bring you something too!" Marik turned away, but he didn't come far. Bakura had catched his arm and was holding it, was pulling him. "Bakura!" Marik said loudly.

_But if it's really bugging you then I want to prove to you that you're wrong_, Bakura thought. "Turn around." he said. Marik turned around. He put on an annoying expression and crossed his arms. "Sit down."

Marik frowned. "No!" he said. "I'm gonna get us something to eat, first!" he said and stomped out of the room, leaving Bakura alone.

_Hm?_ Bakura thought. _Wait. Who the hell is Annie?_

...

Ten minutes later, Marik came back, carrying a tablet with two plates full of something steamy among other things on it. A woman, young and smaller than Marik, followed him. A nurse, blond and dressed in white. They were happily chatting with each other, which caused Bakura to raise an eyebrow.

"Good evening!" the nurse smiled. "My name's Annie and I'm your nurse for today! How are you feeling?" She was talking to Bakura of course, but Marik answered, before Bakura could even open his mouth.

"He is weak!" Marik whimpered. He put the tablet on the folding table which was on the side to Bakuras bed. "His head is spinning and he can't really stand up and his eyes lost their glory!" Bakura chuckled. Marik glanced at him, then continued to prepare their meal. He was busy to adjust the little table to the right high.

Annie chuckled too. "Thanks, Marik-chan, but I'd like to hear what the patient's saying."

"Well, yes, he's right about those things." Bakura sighed. "I feel weak and my head is spinning." He didn't like that nurse. She was childish and unprofessional, you could see it in the blink of an eye. _...I'm your nurse for today... What was that?! Stupid Bitch!_ But when Bakura would have been honest to himself he would have admit that he was just jealous. Jealous because Marik and 'Annie' seemed to get along so well. _...Marik-chan...?!_

Marik won his fight with the table and sat on Bakuras bed, humming some melody that sounded familiar to Bakura. He took knife and fork in his hands.

"So... Dizziness. Weakness. Anything else?" Annie asked. "You shouldn't walk too much now, just stay in the bed. It's normal to feel weak for now, don't worry. You will be better soon. Your injuries are deep but no organ had been violated. And if your legs and arms feel stiff that's because of the pain reliever we gave you. You just need some rest and care and you will be fine soon. But expect to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks."

"Okay." Bakura replied shortly. Two weeks sounded like a long time.

Annie smiled.

Bakura didn't smile back. _Two weeks without Marik? Can I cope with so much silence? I guess he won't be staying over any more since I am awake now..._

"Say 'Aaah'!" Marik suddenly said while pushing something into Bakuras mouth.

Bakura lost his serious expression. "What... - Umpgh!" A potato. A big, hot potato was burning his mouth, filling it out. Too big to swallow it. Although Bakura was used to engulf a steak in less then two minutes and was enjoying his style of eating very much, it didn't mean being attacked by a bloody burning potato was pleasant to him. "Bhawhik!" was what Bakura yelled, 'Marik' was what he actually wanted to say. He heard Annie chuckle again and he got angry. Finally he chewed the thing and swallowed. "Marik!" he then yelled at the boy sitting beneath his legs. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Marik just grinned and said "Sorry, Fluffy! Smaller pieces, I got it!"

"Don't call me that!" Bakura hissed, getting a blush on his cheeks. Stupid or not, he didn't want the nurse to hear their nicknames for each other.

"Huh? You stopped complaining about that name so I though it was okay by now." Marik cocked his head to the side and blinked with innocent eyes. He shrugged when Bakura didn't say anything and concentrated his attention to the meal again. He cut one of the meatballs into half and picked one half up. "Here, Bakura! Watch out now!"

Bakura raised his hand. "Marik! I can eat for my own, you don't need to..."

Annie cleared her throat. "Um, alright, I'm gonna leave you alone, boys! Try to rest! Bye!"

"Bye, Annie!" Marik smiled at her. "Oh and just come and get me when your chief is coming! I don't want you to get into trouble just because of me."

"I will! Bye!"

She left and Marik turned his head to Bakura. "Because you know, Bakura, I was slee-ee..." Realizing what he almost said, Marik got red and bit himself on the tongue. Bakura had understood anyways. _They have to hide you because it's forbidden to spend the night here._"Um, here, Bakura..." Marik said quietly. He was holding the fork with the meat in front of Bakuras face, waiting for the other boy to open his mouth.

Bakura blushed. _I am weak but not that weak that I couldn't eat for myself_, he thought. But he partened his lips and watched how Marik mimicked the movement unknowingly, while shoving the food inside Bakuras mouth. Bakura chewed. It was cheap meat, nothing special. In comparison to Mariks cooking this was garbage. But Bakura continued eating, because Marik continued feeding him. Getting such kindly treatment from Marik meant a lot to him.  
Cheerfully humming his melody, Marik handed Bakura a cup with tea in it, then sliced another potato and fed it to Bakura. He was waiting patiently until the other boy was ready for the next bite. "How does it taste?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head and smiled. "Well, I'm used to get Marik Ishtars five-star meals so..."

Marik smiled back. "I'm gonna cook you anything you want when we're back home." He continued feeding Bakura.

"You're still feeling guilty, hm?"

"Well... Yes."

"You don't need to."

"I can't switch the feeling off, Bakura."

"Mh." Bakura watched Marik while chewing. He watched his vigorous yet graceful appearance, those impressive muscles and those frail eyes. How could anybody not fall for you, stupid? Bakura smiled. He swallowed. "Well, maybe you feel better if you repay me."

Marik frowned. "That's what I do right now." He offered Bakura the next piece of potato, Bakura took it with his mouth.

"Does it help?" he asked while chewing.

"Not really." Marik said.

"The favour is not big enough, hm? Well...!" Bakura leaned back and took a sip of his tea. He grinned. Marik frowned again. _What are you up to_, his eyes asked. Bakura took another sip and put his cup back on the table. "I can think of better ways to repay me...! ~"

"Just tell me and don't joke around." Marik grumbled.

With confident eyes, Bakura held gaze with Marik and moved his hand up, placed his index finger on his lips and smiled.

Marik growled. "Forget it." he said angrily, but he still got a blush. "That's not happening."

Bakura was in a good mood so he decided to tease his partner in crime. "Mhh, that's really mean of you!" He closed his eyes. "I am hurt and you won't even give me a little kiss! The pain is so big, I can barely take it...! ~"

"See...? That's what I meant. All I can do is giving you pain."

Opening his eyes again, Bakura saw Marik smiling calmly. His eyes looked sad. "I was just joking." Bakura said slowly.

"I know."

"You don't give me pain."

"I do."

"Fuck it, Marik! Stop your feeling sorry for yourself! It's pathetic!" Bakura yelled. He hated it to see Marik behaving that way. Bakura knew that Marik showing his true side was something extremely rare and some part of him was proud of himself that he had achieved that sight, but it was still paining him to see Marik this weak. "You're strong, Marik. I have seen it." Bakura added softly. _I don't know if I love or hate your act as happy-go-lucky boy but I know that I definitely hate it when you're giving yourself up. You're fucking bloody amazing and I expect of you that you're proud of yourself again, dammit!_

If Bakura had supported Mariks self-pity the boy would have just been sinking deeper into it, drowning in his own guilt. But being yelled at was exactly what Marik was needing now. He gazed at Bakura with feisty eyes, not willing to let himself being insulted. "You don't understand!" he yelled back. "I am not pathetic!"

"Then explain it to me." Bakura said calmly.

Mariks anger dropped again. He avoided Bakuras eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "It was always like that." he said. "I was the one who killed my father and brought pain to our family. I am the one who is constantly causing my sister to worry since I was little! I am the one who friggin stabbed you! Who is friggin saying no to your love!" Hearing Marik becoming loud again, Bakura tried to comfort him by touching his hand, but Marik didn't let him. He drew his hand back and looked at Bakura. "It's like I stabbed you and your feelings, Bakura! Like I am hurting you in all the ways, physically and psychiaci...cally and... and..."

Bakura chuckled at Mariks mispronouncing of words and interrupted him. "I do understand you, Marik." he said. "You or Melvin killed your father... I admit it's hard to cross the line who or what Melvin actually is." Marik let out a deep sigh. "But you have to live with it, hard as it may sound. You're not alone, Marik, I am here for you. Ishizu and Rishido are also there for you." Bakura was fast enough this time: He grabbed Mariks arm and pulled the boy closer. "Speaking of them, you know, your family will always be worried about you, no matter how good or bad you behave." Bakura smiled. "You can't turn that off as well." Marik blushed, their faces were dangerously close to each other. "And as for the latter..." Bakura purred. "You will make up for me as soon as I have you... And I promise you that I'm gonna getcha... Someday you will be mine." Bakura laid his forehead on Mariks and sighed. He stroked Mariks upper arm.

"Are you sure about that?" Marik asked in a whisper. He was smiling.

"I am." Bakura answered, also whispering.

"You can't know that."

"I do."

"Hmm..." Slowly, Marik wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck and Bakura laid his arms around Mariks waist. "But you're not good enough for me, Fluffy. Why should I be together with someone who's not as sexy as I am?" His voice was loud again.

"I am not sexy?" Bakura grinned. "Hm and who was talking about not understanding how somebody could love him just a moment ago...? You don't really sound insecure about your appearance."

"Of course you're sexy but I am still hotter than you! And I wasn't talking about my appearance earlier... Although I know that it's all I got, I..." Marik broke off and pressed his lips together.

"That's not all you got." objected Bakura.

"Sure?" Marik was whispering again. "Even you thought I was talking about my appearance when I said that I couldn't understand why someb..."

"I was just joking." Bakura said. "But you still don't have to worry."

"It's nice of you to say that, but..."

"You're great, alright? Just believe me."

"But..."

"Believe me."

"Bakura! I..."

"No."

"Stop interrupting me!" Marik drew away and growled at Bakura who was just laughing. Bakuras cheeky grin was making him angry. "You're not taking me serious!" They drew their hands and arms back and were looking at each other again.

"I just don't see any reason to continue this topic. You are just looking for attention." Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Besides... Why did the service stop? I am hungry here!" He opened his mouth and pointed his finger at it. His eyes twitched. _Wait, did he just called me sexy?!_

Snarling, Marik stabbed a meatball and shove it into Bakuras mouth. "Here you have, Fluffy!" he said and watched as Bakura choked for a while until he finally defeated the life threatening meatball. He just grinned when Bakura yelled at him.

"That's not funny, Marik!"

"Well it's not funny of you to ignore me when I need attention!"

"So you admit that you're an attention whore...?" Bakura cleaned his mouth with a napkin he took from the tablet.

Marik folded his arms before his chest. "I am not an attention whore! I just... I just need _you_ to pay attention to _me_..."

Bakura sighed. "That's just because I am the _only one _who does pay attention to you." he said under his breath.

"And since when do you have a problem with paying me attention anyway?" Marik asked. He took a forkful of potato and continued feeding the other boy. "You have been always very obedient, Bakura."

"Why should I give you my love and attention for free when I am not getting back any?" Bakura asked while chewing.

"Tch. I don't love you so why should I?" Marik handed him his cup.

Bakura took it. "Yeah, right." he said in unbelief. "But you still like me, don't you? I am still your partner in crime, right? Forever together, remember?" He drank some tea and gave it back to Marik who put the cup back down on the table.

The Egyptian boy blushed. He hadn't thought much about those words back then when he had said them. He had heard them somewhere, it was probably on TV on some cheesy love movie. But now he had to admit to himself that he really wanted Bakura to be with him forever. _Forever._ What did that word mean anyways? Could forever be possibly possible? Marik bit his lip. And was Bakura even serious about that?  
It hadn't come unexpectedly, that feeling of affection. Was it affection? Or was it just longing for attention? Marik was confused. He loved to spend time with Bakura, he really did. Was this love? What was it?  
Whatever it was, it had break through. Like a seed - after being carefully planted in meager ground - that had spread its roots into every direction, desperately searching for the liquid of life, Mariks feelings had concentrated on his revenge, the only thing his mind could focus on after he had to cope with all that freedom that was awaiting him outside the tomb. But that plant wouldn't grow. It dyed black. Marik had no true satisfaction in his plans any more. And then the fluffy clouds came and released their present to the earth and the seed, which welcomed the sensation and grew.  
It had break through now, breathing into the world, unfolding its small leaves. Yup, Marik blushed and was suddenly aware that he did meant what he had said. _Forever together._

He wanted that. Spending his time laying next to the unconscious Bakura had taught him how much he needed the other one in his life.  
"Yeah, right, right. Forever together." Marik snorted. "So?"

"So you should pay me some attention as well." Bakura said, unaware of the inner developing on Mariks side, but still grinning because of the visible blush of Marik. "Especially now that I am injured. You should place your problems back and concentrate on me, your partner."

_I guess I just kinda like him a bit more than I did before..._ Marik thought. _B-But only because I was afraid of losing him. Uh, there is this proverb... 'You never know what you had till it's gone.' I guess it's true after all. _"Alright." muffled Marik and cut the next potato. "I will. No more talk about myself. I listen to you and pay you attention."

Bakura blinked. He hadn't expected Marik to agree so easily. He hadn't been serious about what he had said but it was too much fun to mess with Marik. So he grinned and leaned back, enjoyed being fed by his partner. He didn't say anything more and Marik was silent too. He needed some time to think. Marik fed Bakura and Bakura watched Marik. As Bakuras plate was empty, Marik placed knife and fork on it and stared at the British boy with a sullen expression on his face. Bakura drank his cup empty and handed it to Marik. Marik put it on the tablet.

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but he decided that it would be much more fun to tease Marik a bit more. So he crossed his arms and stared back at the other boy, putting on a discontented look on his face as well.

Marik didn't say a word. He just blinked once. _So does this mean that I am, in fact, gay when I like Bakura?_

Bakura leaned in, tried to gaze even more intense.

Marik blinked again and leaned forward, too. Their nosed almost touched. _I don't want him to think that I am gay. I don't want anybody to think that I am gay! Liking Bakura is kind of alright, but being gay is just gross!_

They stared at each other for a while, until Bakura couldn't suppress smiling anymore. He chuckled and leaned back again. He held a hand before his mouth and started laughing loud. "Marik...! You...!"

Marik ignored his maniacal laughter and stood up. He took the only chair which was standing in a corner of the room and placed it before the folded table. There was still a full plate next to Bakuras empty one and Marik started to eat his own meal. He didn't look at Bakura. His thoughts had just started rolling and he let them roll. _Do I really like him? This is weird, I never had such thoughts before. Why would I like him anyways? He is just so annoying. Always trying to seduce me. Hmpf._

Bakura scratched his head. _Why hadn't he start eating before?_ He sighed. _And why won't he talk to me?_  
Being in the same room with Marik without hearing him babbling about something was awkward. Bakura had had some silent meals with the boy before but they had been always accompanied with some deep looks from Marik and an understanding smile. This now wasn't one of their bonding moments, this was just awkward.  
It felt wrong. Although he had and he would always complain about it, Bakura needed Marik to talk to him, to annoy him. It kept him from thinking...

"Bon appétit." Bakura tried. But all he earned was an annoyed glance. So he watched Marik eating and drinking and smiled when he noticed that Mariks nose was moving while chewing. It was just a small movement but Bakura thought it to be cute. He must have chuckled because Marik threw another glance at him, this time an angry one. Marik continued eating. _His attempts are miserable. He always tries to grab and kiss me. I never let him do that so what does he expect? That one day I just change my min__d all of a sudden?_

_Alright, you'll have to learn the hard way then, Marik! _Bakura moved his legs which weren't feeling so stiff anymore and stood up. Marik looked at him with big eyes but didn't moved. He frowned when he saw Bakura smiling. _You're planning another attack, aren't you, Fluffy?_

"You're not talking to me, huh?" Bakura asked.

Marik chewed slowly, looked into Bakuras eyes but didn't replied. He swallowed. _Whatcha gonna do about it, Florence? Another grab-and-kiss attack?_

Bakura went to Marik who didn't avert his look. As he stood in front of Marik, the Egyptian spiked a big potato without looking at it and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Gazing at Bakura, he chewed troublesome. _Ugh, bad idea..._ Bakura laughed loud again. "Damn, Marik!" he said between chuckles. Suddenly his eyes flashed. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage..._

Marik noticed the flashing and frowned again. _I really don't have the nerve to deal with his desperate assaults any more. Why can't we just chill and cuddle? I... I really do enjoy that, I guess._ He drank some tea from his cup. Until it was taken away from him by long, slender fingers. Before he could realize it he found Bakura sitting on his lap, legs widened, arms on Mariks shoulders, faces near. "What the fuck?!" Marik gasped. He blushed immediately but his hands landed automatically on Bakuras hips. Sharply, Bakura exhaled air through his teeth as Mariks hand brushed against his wound. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry!" Marik said gasping again and he lifted his hands. He looked into Bakuras eyes.

"Shh, it's okay." Bakura said, smiling, leaning back in, until their foreheads touched.

Marik blushed. One of his hands grabbed Bakuras hip again, the other one wrapped around his back without touching the wound. "And you call me attention whore! Really Bakura, I wasn't talking to you like for five minutes. Just five minutes!"

"Still creeped me out." Bakura whispered and closed his eyes.

Marik closed his as well. _Yeah, that's what I like. I'll never stop liking this._ He found it interesting that Bakura couldn't endure him being silent. Bakura really needed him talking to him. Marik was smirking. "You smell." he said.

"What?!" Bakura opened his eyes again and leaned back.

"You want to talk about yourself? Fine, let's talk about yourself! First thing, you smell!" Marik cocked his nose.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank you, Marik. You smell too." He smiled.

"What?!" Now Marik backed away a little. "Really?" he asked with a concerned look which made Bakura laugh again. He whimpered when Bakura nodded.

"Don't worry, stupid. It's not that bad. You haven't showered for two days, that's perfectly okay." Bakura smiled. He actually liked that Marik was smelling. It was like Mariks regular smell just a bit stronger, a bit more spicy. And Bakura loved spicy things.  
He was still in a good mood, Marik had surprised him again. Sure, he had yelled at Bakura for being so rude and taking a seat on his lap, but now he was astonishing calm. _You don't mind me sitting on you, do you? Maybe you actually like it...?_  
As he leaned back in he saw Marik blushing. His arms were still on Mariks shoulders.

"Wait a sec! Wh... Why..." Marik had gotten redder and drew both hands back into his lap. He faced Bakura with the blush on his face while trying to maintain serious. "Why do you think that I haven't showered for two days?" Being aware of his affection towards Bakura was one thing. Showing that he actually cared for the white-haired boy was another.

Bakura sighed. _Great. Now I have to drag this out of him!_ "I make this short: I know that you've slept over in my bed. I know it, you know it. No need to deny it." He grinned. "It's really cute, Marik. You couldn't be alone, hmm? You need me."

"Pch." Marik pouted. "I couldn't... I just... Um, I..."

"I don't expect you to admit it, it's okay. Just telling you that I know it and that I welcome you in my bed..." Bakura said softly and pushed himself a bit closer to Marik, until their bodies touched. Marik didn't complained but wrapped his arms around Bakuras shoulders and squeezed him back. His head was on Bakuras chest, where he heard Bakuras heart beating.

Marik decided to be brave. "Bakura."

"Mm."

"I was just worried. I couldn't leave you." Marik said honestly.

Bakura hugged Marik a bit tighter. "You know that I don't mind at all."

"You're important to me." Marik continued.

"You're important to me as well." Bakura relaxed. Marik was showing him his true feelings again. That seemed to happen on a regular basis now. It made Bakuras heart beat faster. Happily, he smiled. _I guess I just need to annoy you enough to get you! You will be mine some day! I bloody swear it!_

"I need you." Marik said.

"I have you." Bakura answered.

"Thank you." Noticing the increase of Bakuras heart race, Marik giggled. He felt his own heart beating too. _Maybe I do love Bakura. But I'm not sure yet._

"You're very welcome." Bakura started stroking Mariks back and heard the boy in his arms sighing.

_Is there a way I could find out about my feelings...?_, Marik wondered. The Egyptian couldn't think of any so he just annoyed Bakura some more. It was that what Bakura had wanted after all, wasn't it? That Marik was talking to him. So he cleared his throat and grinned. "You snore." he said giggling again.

"I... What?" Bakura was perplexed at the sudden change of topics and his hands stopped moving.

"You do. You snore like an old truck! And you drool!" Marik chuckled.

"Tsk. You're talking in your sleep." Bakura countered.

Marik stopped laughing. "What? Really?"

"I don't think that it's much of a surprise." Bakura said fast.

"What am I talking about?" Marik asked.

Bakura smirked. "Oh, you say such things like: 'I want you, Bakura! I am so friggin horny, Bakura! Let's have sex, Bakura!'"

"Very funny." Marik snarled.

"It is."

"It's not!" Marik raised his head and scowled at Bakura, while keeping his hands on Bakuras shoulders.

"It bloody is...! ~" Bakura sang.

Marik pouted. "It. Is. Not!"

"Oh, believe me, it is...!"

"It's not, fluffy!"

"Stop calling me that...!"

"Fluffy! Fluffily! ~ Fluffy-puffy-tuffy! ~" Marik grinned.

"That's not even a word..." Bakura grumbled.

"Fluffy-scruffy... ~"

"Oh, shut up..." When Bakura pressed his lips on Marik, the other boy leaned back in surprise but didn't moved apart from that. His hands squashed Bakuras shoulders. Marik couldn't say that he was enjoying this experience he was just too startled to move. When Bakura started to perform kisses on Mariks lips, the younger boy opened his eyes and pushed Bakura softly away.

"Sorry. No. I don't want this." Marik said and rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. He remained surprisingly calm. "'Cause I'm not..." he started but refused to end his sentence. I don't know for certain if I'm not gay, he thought and sighed. They stared at each other.  
Bakura was surprised again. Normally Marik would have push him from his lap and start yelling at him. Now he was just... calm. Just calm and it was confusing Bakura. _Something's not right with you, Ishtar_, Bakura thought. _Why would you let me get away with this all of a sudden?_ Then his face cleared. Of course Marik would behave different. Because the circumstances were different. _You feel guilty, that's why_, Bakura concluded. And his face darkened.

"Can't you finally stop trying to kiss me?" Marik asked whispering. "I'm okay with cuddling, but no kisses please." He pulled Bakura closer and placed his head back on the other boys chest, wrapping his arms around Bakuras back.

Bakura didn't know what to say. He hugged Marik back. _I can't stop trying. I'll do anything but I'll never stop trying._

"We have a deal, Florence." Marik continued. "Saying your thoughts is allowed anytime. Except dirty ones. Hugs are allowed anytime. Kisses not."

"Hugs are allowed now twentyfour-seven?" Bakura asked surprised. He remembered Marik saying that hugging was okay once a day. But he also remembered that he had hugged Marik often than only once in a day and that Marik hadn't complained about that.

"I don't know what that means." Marik said, sounding muffled, because he pushed his face into Bakuras chest.

Bakura smiled. "Hugs are allowed anytime?"

"Um, yes." Marik said slowly. "I like cuddling." he admitted.

"You like to cuddle _me_." Bakura teased.

Marik growled and moved his head so he could breathe again. "Well I only _have _you for cuddling, so yes, I like to cuddle _you_!" he said between his teeth, blushing and growling. Soon he relaxed again, when Bakura stroked his back, forming circles with the palms of his hands on Mariks back. "I am tired." Marik announced. He didn't mind when Bakura didn't answer him immediately, but continued enjoying the caressing of his partner. Closing his eyes Marik added: "I want to sleep."

"It's late, hm?" Bakura tried to catch a look on the clock on the wall, but it was out of his sight. "I am not tired, but let's lay down."

"Eh..." Marik pulled back. His eyes got fidgety. Realizing that it would be awkward to sleep with Bakura in one bed while the Brit was awake, his mind formed a sentence which Marik spit out: "Then I guess I... I'm heading home..."

_Bloody... something._ Bakura sighed. _It's too late to come up with a good curse now._ "Well you can go home, Marik, but it's late." he began. "I assume you didn't took the car to the hospital but came with the ambulance that brought me here. So you would have to go by public transport to reach home and I know you bloody _hate_ public transport. You don't even have a coat or anything with you, do you? It's cold outside. Also you never know how to use the turnstile in the sub but get yourself stuck in there, two out of three times. I don't even get _how_ somebody can get stuck in there..." Marik pouted at the last one. "Whatever." Bakura looked him straight in the eyes. "Marik. You have slept over for two nights already, so where's the problem now? That nurse agreed. I agree. Come on, now!" As Bakura left Mariks lap and stood up, he pulled the insecure boy up, only making him fluttering more.

Marik panicked and backed away. "I..." He didn't know why but the situation was terribly embarrassing for him. _I don't want to do such gay things... Sleeping with another guy in a bed is just too gay..._

"Gosh, Marik, just pretend I'm asleep!" Bakura yelled at him, causing Marik to twitch. He regretted his short outburst immediately. Yelling wasn't helping now. But there was really no big deal. Even if Bakura wouldn't have lost his heart to Marik he would have still agreed to share the bed. It was late. And Marik was his friend after all. Maybe it would be a bit awkward, so what?

Marik wasn't facing Bakura. "Uhh..." He tiptoed on his feet. _It's Bakura... My partner in crime... My forever together guy... Mhh, oh gods why do I have this weird feeling when I think of Bakura...? Is it really love? But I don't want to be gay... I really don't want to. It's wrong. ...maybe I don't love him..._ Marik finally looked up. _I can't find it out when I'm on distance. I have to try and see whether I like him or not._ "Ehmm... O-Okay, I will stay over, b-but..."

"But what?" Bakura sighed. The Brits face seemed indifferent as usual, but inside he was cheering. _That idiot. It didn't even occur to him that he might as well just sleep in another room... Well, lucky me that he's so dumb...!_

Marik breathed out. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me while we're in bed, please."

_Is this a challenge?_ Bakura crossed his arms. He wanted to discuss it out. Maybe he could win another time. He had been lucky tonight and he wanted to see how far he could get with Marik. "I thought hugs are fine with you."

"But not in bed. Bleah. It's gay in bed." Marik said in a serious tone.

"What? Why?" Bakura asked automatically.

"As soon as the bed sheets are touching almost every activity becomes gay! Even box fights become gay in bed! Outside of the bed it's perfectly fine!" Marik explained, crossing his arms as well. The absurdness of that statement brought Bakura a good laugh.

"I thought it's not gay as long as you said it was?" Bakura teased again, grinning at the Egyptian in front of him.

Marik looked back down. "Um, well... It feels gay, you know. Touching you while we're in a bed..."

"How exactly does something _feel _gay, Marik? What do you _feel_ when touching me while we are in a bed...?" Bakura asked with a perfectly scientifically seriousness while smirking so much that it began to ache already. He chuckled as Marik growled at him. Bakura wasn't expecting an answer from the boy but he couldn't resist to play this game a little while longer. He cocked his head to the side and looked at him, expectantly.

"Alright, you win!" Marik snarled and stomped over to the other side of the bed, laying himself under the bed sheets. He was sitting upright, folding his arms before his chest. "You coming to bed already?" he asked Bakura and blushed.

You have never seen Bakura moving as fast as he did when he heard those words from Marik.


	16. Confession

**First of all... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARIK! ^O^ I HOPE BAKURA HAS A NICE GIFT FOR YOU!**  
*** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***  
**Teehee now things get interesting... Marik and Bakura sharing a bed, mwahahaha, i love such scenarios! c:**  
**Uh, this chapter is cheesy again ^^" But I like cheesy stuff ö_ö It was quite easy to write that chapter. I loved to write the second part where Marik is doing the talking x3 I still feel awkward to write "flashbacks" though. All those past tenses and stuff confuse me x_x I hope I'm not making too much mistakes u_u"**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! x3 *hugs* I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter! Honestly, your reviews always make my day! 3 :D *hugs again***  
**But I feel like I'm making the two too OOC, especially Bakura ._. - Speaking of...**

**Hey Bakura, look! FanGirl16, xXAnachronIsmEpsIceXx, yugiohfan9, lillymansfield and M169 are the girls you gotta visit tonight! ;D Noo, put that knife back!**

**Bakura: *grumbles* I better get something for this!**

**Me: Sure, you gonna get Marik! ;D**

**Bakura: Um. *blushes and clears his throat* ...sounds fair. *goes off***

**Me: Be prepared, girls! *biggrin* So where was I? Oh yeah.**

**Living together in bed**

**Bakura: Uhh, I like that...**

**Me: Woops, misspelled that one! - Hey, go already, Kura!**

**Bakura: Yeah... *goes off this time for real***

**Me: Don't forget to review! :3**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XVI: Confession**

* * *

Bakura smiled and snickered as he sat down near to Marik, drawing the blanket over his legs. He couldn't help but to laugh at the blushing boy next to him. "Just imagine we're on the couch, Marik. It's almost the same. You end up sleeping there every time you try to watch TV."

"Shut up." Marik mumbled.

...

It was true. Marik would always fall asleep on the couch. It didn't matter how much sweets and snacks he would buy to keep himself busy or how much excited he would get in the first half hour of the movie they were watching. In the end, his head was laying on Bakuras shoulder, his mouth was moving and his lips were forming words that Bakura mostly couldn't catch.  
Well, in Mariks defence: Bakura never actually tried to wake him up. No, the light-skinned boy enjoined those silent moments with the Egyptian way too much to interrupt them. Marik being easeful was a very rarely happening. And Bakura, who was more than ever stressed out from work, needed Marik near him, but was still glad for any peace he could get. A sleeping Marik next to him was just the perfect combination of those two needs.  
Marik had never really complained about that. Sure, he sighed out in disappointment when he finally woke up at the end of the movie and sometimes he would reprove Bakura for not waking him up, but he never got too serious about that. So apparently he liked to fall asleep beside the other boy, didn't he? That was what Bakura was suspecting.  
There was just one thing, that Bakura hadn't suspected - well, only until recently where Marik had blurted out that he knew that Bakura was touching his face. That Marik would do it on purpose.

At first, Marik had fallen asleep for real. The homey atmosphere created by the blueish light of the TV and by Bakuras calmness had lulled him into sleep. Knowing that Bakura was near him, hearing his chuckle and his slow breath - it felt so good. Most of the times Bakura would comment Mariks tiredness. He would say things like 'you little sleepyhead' or simply 'good night, Marik'. Often he would stroke Mariks face and that was the reason which had made Marik 'fall asleep' more so often.  
He felt at ease with Bakura. Marik didn't know that feeling. He had never felt loved. Of course he had his siblings, Ishizu and Rishido and he knew that they loved him. Rishido could be so kind to him and behind Ishizus scolding he could feel her sorrow and affection, but that feeling Bakura gave him was completely new. Bakura made him feel loved all the time. Marik saw that Bakura was observing every single move of him, that he was thinking about every single word spoken by him, carefully analysing what Marik had meant or thought by saying it. It could be annoying to some but for Marik it was not. It made him happy.  
Other people were just raising eyebrows or ignoring what the Egyptian would say, taking it as a joke or simply shrug it off. Bakura would raise eyebrows too and he would joke about Marik as well, but after all he was paying attention to him, listening to him, giving him his advise, his help. Bakura would always be there for Marik no matter what. It made Marik feel important. So yes, of course he would pretend to fall asleep, even if he would only get to hear a slight chuckle from the other boy.

...

Bakura laid down on his side, facing Marik, who was still sitting up. "Good night, Marik." He closed his eyes. It was a perfect opportunity for Bakura to get on Marik again, but his last attempt had been only minutes ago, also both of them were tired. Bakura wanted to give Marik some rest, before approaching him again.  
There was no answer. Bakura cracked an eye open. "You want to sit there all night?" he asked.

"I'll lay down, when you turn away." Marik hissed. He felt exhausted. He hadn't gotten too much sleep the past two days, although he was permanently laying besides Bakura. Seeing the other boy unconscious had scared Marik so very much and kept him awake. What if Bakura would never wake up again? Never ever talk to Marik again? No laughs anymore, no sighs, no annoying looks. Those deep, mysterious eyes would remain closed forever and Marik would have gone crazy.  
It was as true as the yellow sun under the bright blue sky: Marik could not bear to live without Bakura, he was needing him so much that it was hurting him. He was realizing it now. Slowly. With every heartbeat the doubt was clearing a bit more and the certainty was rising. Marik needed Bakura. So. Very. Much.  
But he couldn't admit it yet.

"I can't turn away." Bakura smiled. "I can only lay on this side, since my other one is injured." It was the truth. Bakura hadn't planned for that, it was just luck.

"Uh." Marik faced him. "The-Then we change sides!"

"No." Bakura grumbled and closed his eyes again. "I'm perfectly comfortable on this side."

"You want me to stay awake tonight, don't you?!" Marik hissed again, untwisting his arms, forming his hands into fists. Realizing that Bakura had closed his eyes, Marik relaxed a bit. He gulped. "I am sorry that I'm so... difficult." he said suddenly. _Bakura must be pretty tired. He doesn't admit it but he surely wants to sleep now._

_Not this again, Marik. I hate this. There's no need to pity yourself._ "It's okay." Bakura mumbled, frowning, still not opening eyes.

"I just can't..."

"Yeah, it's alright. Marik. I can be very patient."

"You say that but you're still attacking me." Finally Marik let himself drop on the bed, his head landing on the pillow, next to Bakuras. Marik glanced to the other boy, he could almost smell the white, untamed hair.

"Attacking?" Bakura chuckled.

Marik remained still, only moved his hand to caress one of Bakuras locks. His touch was very lightly, he was sure that Bakura hadn't noticed anything. _I think I like you, Bakura_, Marik thought. I_'m just afraid. I don't know why but I'm afraid._

"Look." Bakura said. "I ended up here because I was 'attacking' you. Remember? On the couch? I wanted to kiss you. You said no and I yelled at you. You snapped and ran out of the room. Then Melvin appeared. I guess he came because you were mad at me, hm? So it's _my_ fault that I am here."  
_Why exactly did Melvin appear anyways?_ Bakura wondered about it. The last times he had appeared when Marik got angry and yes, this time he had got angry too, but it was still strange. It wasn't the first time that Marik had gotten angry with Bakura but it was the first time that it had brought Mariks darker side to the surface. Why now?

"I wasn't talking about that." Marik whispered.

"Are you still blaming yourself?" Bakura asked.

Marik thought about it for a second. "No." he said. "I fed you and I let you cuddle with me while sitting on my lap. I guess we're even again."

Bakura chuckled once more. "Great." Marik took his hand away and turned his body to Bakura, who was smiling. Suddenly, Marik was aware of the closeness to the other one and blushed. "You know, actually this is a nice situation." Bakura said. "For both of us. I don't have to work for some time and can relax here. Well of course it'll be annoying to hear your bitching when you'll be visiting me. And since you're bored at home you will visit me a lot, mm? But then again I earned infinite hugs from you. So all things considered... Yep, this whole adventure was worth while."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Worth while? You're crazy. Your injuries must be burning." _Getting yourself almost killed was worth while for getting infinite hugs from me? You sure are crazy Fluffy_, Marik thought with a smile on his lips. He knew that this was one of Bakuras ways telling him how much he cared. "Hm. You know, maybe I won't visit you. You seem to be fine again so I can enjoy watching movies all by myself without getting any distraction from you!"

"Yeahh...! Sure, Marik. Because you always watch them until the end and _never_ fall asleep. And it's _me_ who is distracting you, _not_ the other way around. Yes, yes..." There was no way Bakura could put any more sarcasm into his voice. He loved to tease the Egyptian.

"You're stupid." Marik reached for Bakuras hair again, carefully observing the owner of that hair. He didn't want to get caught playing with Bakuras hair.

"If one of us is stupid that it is certainly you, not me, Marik." Bakura said, when Marik didn't add anything.

"That's mean." Marik grumbled shortly. He held one of Bakuras hair strands between his thumb and his index finger and wrapped it slowly around his index finger, just a bit, so that he wasn't actually pulling at Bakuras hair. He wasn't good at responding at the moment because the rush of his own feelings left his mind numb. He could only think of Bakura and was pondering what his partner in crime meant to him. _How come I never realized how much I need him until now? I just hope I'll never lose him again._

"Alright, maybe you're not stupid. Maybe you are just forgetful." Bakura continued, still not opening eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marik asked. He felt the urge to sniff at Bakuras hair.

"Because you forgot your own rule."

"Huh? What rule? What are you talking about?"

"You said no touching in bed. But you're touching my hair." Bakuras smirk widened when he finally opened his eyes. The blush on Mariks face was just as red as he had expected it to be. "How am I supposed to take that, Marik? Does that mean that your rule doesn't actually apply and I am allowed to hug and kiss you?" Of course Marik moved away when Bakura slid closer to him, but Bakura did it anyways. _My little doofus. It's getting easier and easier to confuse you. Maybe this game will finally find its end...?_

Marik was still holding Bakuras hair in his hand. He pulled the blanket up to his nose with the other one. "It's okay as long as I do it." he muttered. He couldn't think of any better excuse. The blush was still there, he could feel it rising up to his ears. He didn't want Bakura to see him like that. It would be easy just to turn around and to fall asleep already, but Marik wanted to talk to the other one a bit longer for some reason. Touching Bakuras hair didn't felt wrong to Marik. So it couldn't be gay. It was an easy equation that made sense in Mariks mind.

"You may touch me but I mustn't touch you?" Bakura shrugged. "Well, I'm fine with that."

Marik just sighed. _Of course you're fine with that, stupid Fluffy._ He continued stroking Bakuras hair between his fingers and loosened up as Bakura just smiled at him, not moving, just blinking once in a while. Marik felt himself sinking deeper into the soft textiles of the bed.  
Bakura was right about one thing: It did feel a bit like sitting on the couch in their home, at least for Marik. It was dark and silent and Bakura was near him, he could hear him breathing, he could talk to him and hug him if he wanted to. Marik felt safe and drowsy.  
He relaxed. He knew that Bakura wouldn't do anything to him. Besides trying to kiss him again, well not now, not again, but after some time. The Brit had never tried further than this. It was just loveblind Bakura. It astonished Marik every time how Bakura would long for every single attention he would get from Marik.  
He watched the British boy, looked in those attentive eyes, which were always observing him. That little light that Marik could see in them was only there, when Bakura looked him in the eyes. Sometimes, when Bakura wasn't looking back because he was too busy doing something else, Marik would watch his eyes and wonder how much pain they had to endure to lose their fire. It only flashed back on when Bakura was looking at him, Marik.  
Although they knew each other for quite some time Bakuras attempts were fresh and passionately as ever. Marik believed that Bakura would follow him everywhere even if Marik would never let him get closer. He could read it in Bakuras eyes, see it in the flickering of that light.

"How can you love me that much?" Marik asked quietly.

Bakura didn't answer. _This again? I told you already you are great. My little attention whore._

"How can you be so patient? You should find someone else." Marik continued.

"I only want you." Bakura said silently, showing no emotion on his face. He shifted his arm, to place his head on it, using it as additional pillow. He wasn't tired, but he felt weak. Being with his future boyfriend in the same bed was arousing, but since this was Marik, Bakura knew that he mustn't rush things. Also Marik had said that he was tired. So Bakura wasn't in the mood for any talking.

"Why? What is so special about me?!" Marik asked. He let go of Bakuras hair and pulled the blanket closer to himself.

Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. "Nice try, Marik." He smiled. "I won't tell..."

"Why the fuck not?" Marik gnarled. He hadn't asked that because he wanted to hear how awesome he was. No. He just wanted to know why Bakura loved him. He wanted to hear that Bakura wasn't loving him because of his looks. He hoped that Bakura could tell him that there was more about him that was worth to love. "Why won't you tell me?"

"You haven't achieved that yet." Bakura simply remarked.

"What?!" Marik was confused again. Why does he have to speak in riddles?! "And how do I..."

Bakuras index finger dabbed his lips.

"Why the frig are you so crazy about that kiss...?!" Marik called out. Was kissing really that awesome or did he only wanted to tease Marik? Marik had never kissed before. He didn't count those poor attempts from Bakura. Of course he had seen those passionate kisses in movies, but he couldn't imagine that sticking tongues in someone elses mouth would be that great.

"Well it's just the next consequential step in our relationship." Bakura said and grinned when he heard Marik hiss at the last word. "We already hug and cuddle quite recently, don't you think?"

_Relationship..._ If they weren't in a bed and if Bakura had had his eyes open, Marik would have crossed his arms before his chest again. Instead, he just formed his hands into fists and let out a quiet "Hmpf."

"Also I bet kissing you must be bloody amazing." Bakura added. His grin increased an inch.

Mariks ears started burning again. "W-Well, don't forget about our contract!" he said fast and tried to stop the images that Bakuras words had injected in his head. _Bakura leaning towards him, parting lips..._ "Y-You are only allowed to say stuff and to hug me! That should be enough! Speaking of the former... You haven't told me any compliments recently!"  
Why was the thought of Bakura kissing him so much more arousing then the real thing? Bakura had tried kissing him before, but Marik hadn't had the time to get excited about that, because Bakura had been to spontaneous. _It's a good thing he always tries it so offhanded, otherwise we may have kissed a long time ago, Marik thought. Wait, is this a good thing? I don't know!_

"To be honest Marik, I'm not much of the talking type." Bakura said, he sounded serious. "I'd rather hug and kiss you then write purple prose. I'm not good with words." He shifted again and turned his body, he was laying on his stomach now, eyes remaining closed.

Marik disagreed. "You are. You always manage to cheer me up." He couldn't restrain himself and he wondered why he should. He grabbed Bakuras hair again, his hand traveled through the different strains of thick, white hair. _I need to touch you_, Marik thought. _I need you to touch me. But you have to be gentle._

Shivering under the pleasant touching from Mariks hand, Bakura smiled. "Well maybe because it's me, hm? Not my words." He breathed out, slowly.

"Tch." was Mariks answer, but he knew that Bakura was right. It didn't matter what exact words Bakura would use, Marik had always felt the honesty behind them. A single smile from Bakura could make Marik feel safe.

Some time passed while Marik was stroking Bakuras head, his fingers fiddling around with the long hair of his boy. Bakura kept still and enjoyed, his muscles relaxed, his breathing pace slowed down. The ancient spirit forgot that he was laying in a hospital bed, wounded by his partners alter ego. There was no Melvin anymore. No Pharaoh, no fiends or foes, no work, no bills, nothing. Only Mariks tender touch, caressing him. Only Marik and nothing else. Bakura wasn't feeling week or sick anymore, but safe and warm. He felt asleep, before Marik noticed it.

"I stayed at your side those two days, fed you, let you sit on my lap, didn't slapped you when you kissed me and now I am stroking your goddamn fluffy hair!" Marik listed using his free hand and petting Bakuras head with the other one. "So I totally achieved what I want to know! You listening, Bakura? Hm?" The talking boy raised one of his eyebrows. "Bakura?" He stopped his caressing, leaned closer and listened to Bakuras breath. "...are you asleep, Fluffy?" he asked softly, blushing at the sight of Bakura. _He looks so... peaceful. Almost... cute._ Marik shook his head. _Pah! No! I'm not thinking something like that!_

Bakura wasn't answering. His mouth stood slightly open. His eyes were hidden by white hair, which Marik stroked aside. "Didn't you say you aren't tired? Hum." mumbled Marik and slightly tapped on Bakuras nose with his finger. "You know, you look totally harmless when you sleep. Almost like a white kitty." His finger glided from Bakuras nose to his cheek. "You don't hear anything what I say, do you? Maybe you just pretend to be asleep, who knows."

Marik shifted in the bed, moved so that he was laying on his stomach now too, like Bakura. Again, he laid his finger on Bakuras nose and let it travel to his cheek, then to Bakuras lips. "You're pretty, Bakura. You know that. But that's not why I started liking you." The finger stayed some time on the pink lips of the British boy, unsure where to go next. "I like your strength. Frig, I love your strength. Your always strong, no matter what you do. You would never admit defeat and bow your head in front of your enemy." Marik took his hand away as Bakura started to snore, the roaring sound startled him for a second.  
Bakura began snoring and Marik chuckled. He stroked Bakuras cheek. "But you do apologize to me. You resign so much stuff for me. Just to make me happy. You would sacrifice yourself for me, wouldn't you?"

Still, Bakura didn't answer, just continued making noises. Marik sighed softly. "I guess I sound pretty conceited." As his sight fell on the clock on the wall, Marik sighted. "Dammit, Kura, it's already three in the morning... I hope that stupid visite won't be too early." Bakura couldn't hear him, but Marik imagined his partner to roll his eyes and to say 'Then go to sleep, Marik!'. Marik smiled. "But you know, that nurse, Annie, she is pretty cool. I mean she let me stay with you! I guess she is kinda shipping us." Marik watched Bakura, waiting for a reaction. Maybe the Brit wasn't sleeping after all? "You would approve that, wouldn't you?" Marik grinned. But there was no reaction from Bakura apart from his snoring.

_I never saw you sleeping_, Marik thought. _It's always me who falls asleep first._ The Egyptian jerked closer to Bakura, lifting his hand, placing it back on Bakuras head, feeling the locks of Bakuras unkempt hair. Cautiously, Marik began to caress Bakura again, observing the boys reactions. When Marik reached the spot behind Bakuras ear, the Brit stopped snoring and twitched his eyebrows and moved his head, nuzzled into the pillow.  
Gasping, Marik paused his movement. He was afraid that he had woken him up. Some seconds passed. Then Bakura started snoring again, this time louder. Marik smiled and stroked Bakuras head again but avoided that certain spot. "Before Melvin appeared you asked me, whether it's only a game to me. It's not." Marik whispered, again moving closer to Bakura. "I'm just terribly slow." He hesitated, before continued speaking. "I... I hope you'll wait for me. I really do."

Their faces were close to each other. Marik got nervous. He was sure, that he was blushing again, but he reminded himself that Bakura couldn't see him now. _Uh, right, I can try whatever I want and you won't know about it..._

"Hey, Bakura...?" Marik whispered. "You really scared me." He remained silent for a moment, his thoughts traveled to the past days and he shivered. "I was friggin afraid, you know." Again, he remembered how he had found his partner in crime: Laying on the ground in his own blood, not moving. "I don't want to lose you, Bakura. Ever." Bakura let out a loud snort in respond and Mariks lips formed a smile. He pulled one of Bakuras hair strands to himself, but he was still too far away to take a sniff at it. So he surmounted the gap between them and felt Bakuras exhale on his skin. "You could really use a shower now." Marik grinned. He finally took a smell at Bakuras hair and blushed at his action. _Am I a pervert...?_ Marik wondered.

"Stupid Bakura." Marik continued his chatter. He enjoyed it. It was refreshing to tell Bakura all of his thoughts, without having to rethink them firstly. "You're so stupid. You say that you don't like to talk, but you know what I think? Honestly? You do talk a lot! And you mostly talk about unnecessary things..." And again, Mariks hand went to Bakuras back of the head, ruffling his hair. "About feelings and stuff. But that's stupid. You can't convince me with words." Unknowingly, Marik adapted his breath speed to Bakura, breathing in and out with Bakura in unison. Bakuras snoring was over for now, he was breathing silently again.  
Marik moved his head forwards and their foreheads touched, just like always. "I guess you're very romantic." His hand emerged from Bakuras fluffy hair again, Marik wanted to touch Bakuras face now. His thumb ran over Bakuras cheek. The skin of the Brit wasn't as soft as Mariks, since he wasn't using any cremes like his flat mate. "Oi, Fluffy, I know what to get you for christmas! Haha, I can imagine the look on your face when you'll open that present!" Marik giggled and his nose touched Bakuras, while Bakuras breath was stroking his upper lip. "Dammit, Kura..." Marik whispered and closed his eyes. "Dammit." he repeated.  
Mariks heart was beating louder, it had done that already for a while now, but now it's pleading got loud enough to be heard by Marik; _Bakura. Bakura. I need Bakura._ Marik stroked Bakuras face slowly and felt how his longing for the other one took over. "Goddamnit, Bakura..." Marik murmured as he finally closed the last bit of space between their lips.

At first, Marik held his breath and didn't dare to move, heard his heart drumming loudly against his chest. But Bakura was still not moving, he was still asleep and had no idea what was going on. Marik relaxed and pulled away, examined Bakuras face, caressed his cheek once more and leaned forward again. He placed another light kiss on Bakuras lips, this time he could enjoy it. His mind went blank but that was perfectly fine. His instinct told him what he had to do. He forgot that there was a world existing.  
Pulling Bakuras upper lip between his own, Marik squeezed and released it slightly, repeated that motion for a while, then widened his lips to caress both of Bakuras lips. His kisses showed that he had no experience, as they were timid and slow. Rubbing his nose against Bakuras was Mariks final action, before he leaned back and breathed out. "Dammit, Bakura." Marik whispered. " Goddamnit, Bakura." Goddamnit. Goddamnit, Bakura. Goddamnit.

His heart throbbed heavily like after a long, exhausting run. As his breath slowed down, Marik closed his eyes. He didn't reach for Bakuras hair or face again. At last, Marik fell asleep, but not without thinking a final thought before: _Screw you, Bakura, you made me gay._


	17. Do you trust?

**Hellooo! Sorry for the delay! I was busy u_u...**  
**Soo... I hope Bakura has visited all the girls on the list...? Have you? :P**

**Bakura: Sure, sure... *licks his knife***

**Me: ö_ö Um... Girls? Are you still alive...?! Please write a review to let me know! ;D Haha**

**Marik: Who cares about friggin girls?!**

**Bakura: You're right, Marik! Mwahahahaha! *begins to laugh maniacally***

**Marik: Shh, shh, Kitty, don't overstrain yourself! You're still injured. *strokes Bakura***

**Bakura: *starts to purr and snuggles up to Marik***

**Marik: *pokes Kura's nose and giggles***

**Me: *dies of too much cuteness* X_X**

* * *

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XVII: Do you trust?**

* * *

When Bakura woke up it was already noon. Clearing his dry throat he lifted his upper body to take a look at the boy next to him. Only that Marik wasn't there.  
"Huh...?" Bakura turned around so that he was sitting on his bum. He rubbed his eyes, yawned loud, wiped away the saliva from his mouth and looked at the window, then at the clock at the wall. He scratched his head, his chest, next his cheek and stretched his limbs. The dishes from yesterday were gone. On top of the regular blanket was a thicker one laying. Bakura slipped out of both and tiptoed outside of his room looking for the toilets, yawing and scratching his head again. _I need a shower_, he thought._ And a toothbrush. And Marik._

After he relieved himself, Bakura washed his hands and his face. Standing in front of a mirror he tried to put some order into his hair strains which were more messy than usual. He returned to his bed, pressed the red button on the remote next to his bed and waited. He hoped that Annie wasn't there anymore and he'd get some other nurse, but he had no luck: The blond girl who didn't looked like past eighteen stormed into the room with two trays of breakfast in her hands.

"Good morning, Bakura-san!" she smiled, leaving the trays on the folding table. "Here's your medicine." She handed Bakura a small plastic receptacle with a gooey fluid in it. "It's the pain reliever. Don't worry, I'm not drugging you. Also Marik signed the papers so it'll be your own fault, when you get worse and haven't done what I told you to do."

Bakura stared at it. "Yeah, I know. Not my first visit in a hospital." he snarled. He gulped the liquid. He wouldn't have mind the pain but he thought it would be better when he acted normally. Annie took away the receptacle in his hand and gave him another one.

"This is for your wound. Against infection."

Bakura took the pills and drank some of the water standing on one of the trays. Then he finally met eyes with Annie. "Where's Marik?" he asked. He didn't roll his eyes when she grinned at that question, although he really wanted to.

"He's showering. But he'll be back soon, don't worry!"

Bakura's eyes widened. "He's... showering?!"

"Um... Yes..." Annie cocked her head.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Wait, he's showering here, right? In the hospital?"

"Yes. Wh..."

"What the fuck?!" Bakura exclaimed confused. _Didn't he told me that there is no shower?!_The Brit wasn't sure.

The blond nurse in front seemed to be confused too. She frowned and tilted her head to the other side. "Is something wrong with that?" she asked, her eyes examined him carefully, Bakura could feel it.

"No." He said between his teeth. _God I hate talking to her!_"It's just..."

Luckily, their chat got interrupted by a sexy, wet Egyptian who was sighing when he stepped into the room, only wearing long jogging pants, slippers and a towel around his neck. He dried his wet dripping hair with the towel, while smiling at the both blushing persons in the room. "Good morning." he said casually, fully aware of the effect of his appearance. Yeah, he was afraid that this was all he could and was, but he never said that he wasn't enjoying to tease others with it. After placing the clothes he was wearing before on the table, Marik turned around to the other two again.  
Bakura closed his gaping mouth and answered: "Good morning, you liar."

Marik raised an eyebrow, only slowing down his movements for a second. "Why would you call me that?" he asked frowning. His heart jumped at the thought that maybe Bakura had somehow found out what Marik had done yesterday. _I shouldn't have kiss him!_

But Bakura had no idea about the kiss. "You told me there was no shower!" he shouted angrily. Part of the reason he got angry was Annie, who was still standing beside his bed, giggling to herself and smiling as her eyes wandered from Marik to Bakura and back as the both boys were speaking.

"What? I never said that!" Marik defended himself loudly, twirling his body towards Bakura. Droplets of water sprayed in the direction of Bakura but didn't reach him. Marik muscles tensed and the sinews under the skin of his arms bulged. Those drops of water that were running over Marik's tanned six-pack looked so delicious in Bakura's eyes.

"B-But..." The pale boy began. "You... I... You haven't showered since you were here so I..." Bakura still couldn't focus on his words and his sentence remained unfinished. "Uh, I don't get this, Marik. Why wouldn't you..."

"Ohh, now I understand!" shouted Annie suddenly. "Oh, Bakura-san, your boyfriend couldn't shower earlier because he couldn't leave you!" she grinned. Marik shook his red flushing head strongly but Annie ignored him and continued babbling: "He stayed at your side the whole two days! He just left you to go to the toilet. He wouldn't have eaten if I hadn't forced him to! His eyes were laying on you only, all the time...!"  
Marik growl got louder and louder until the girl stopped talking. He stared at her, she grinned back and tapped him on the shoulder. "There's no need to be ashamed of your love!" she said. "See ya! Call me if you need something!"

She left. Marik mumbled something to himself and avoided eye contact with Bakura until his cheeks had their regular color again. They didn't keep it long though, because Bakura couldn't withhold himself. "Hey, boyfriend!" he purred. "Won't you come over, boyfriend...?"  
Annie was terribly annoying to Bakura and way too curious, but thanks to her Bakura would start the day with a good mood. _You didn't even left the room for eating? Oh, Marik..._

"I am not your boyfriend!" Marik snapped but sat down on Bakura's bed anyway.

"Not yet...! ~" Bakura smirked.

Marik just growled in response. He hung the towel around his neck again and ran one hand through his hair. "Ugh, I needed that shower so badly, I tell you." Bakura didn't know whether Marik was aware what his shirtless appearance was causing to Bakura's mind or if he just pretended that he wasn't aware.

_God, I want to jump at him and kiss him until we both die of asphyxiation._ "Yeah, you looked awful." the Brit said shortly. _No. I liked that dirty Marik. Never saw one before._Bakura was sure that his blush was pretty visible but he didn't care. Marik knew about his feelings.

"Tch, thanks. For your information: **You** are still looking awful." Marik said. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head, making his muscles move right in front of Bakura's eyes. _Funny to see Bakura so wasted_, Marik thought. _I feel bad about everything, but I still find it cute that the evil british mastermind is just a normal person after all and can look outworn too._

The scent of Marik's wet body reached Bakura's nose and teased it to come closer. _Damn, I want to grab him and fuck him till we both die of exhaustion_. Bakura closed his eyes and focused on his response. "Don't worry, now that I know that there **is**in fact the possibility to shower here, I will definitely do something about it!" he hissed.

"I'm glad." Marik just said, smiling at his partner. "But maybe we should eat something first, hm? I don't want to wait for you returning from showering, I'm hungry." Ruffling his hair to see if it was dry already, Marik sneezed.

"You don't need to wait for me, Marik." Bakura said. "Bless you." he added. _Put on some clothes._

"Thanks. But we always eat together." Marik stretched his well-trained body again, you could hear his muscles and bones cracking. He moaned lightly, making Bakura stiffen up.

"We... don't. I usually don't eat breakfast with you. Just dinner." The paler one said, avoiding to look at the other ones body. _Please Marik, put on some clothes!_

"So...?" Marik frowned in confusion. "I'm here now and I want to eat together with you! Why do we have to discuss this?"

"We don't have to. I agree, I want to eat together with you too." Bakura nodded, looking at Marik again. _Marik_, Bakura thought. _I want to eat with you, sleep with you, shower with you, anything you want._ He smirked. _Right, I'm allowed to say it, so I should say it._He repeated his thoughts loudly and Marik blushed of course.

"Whatever, Fluffy." the Egyptian sighed. He handed Bakura one of the trays. Bakura took it and placed it on his knees. He glanced over to the other boy.  
"What is it?" Marik asked and took the first bite into his sandwich.

"You sneezed. Maybe you should put something on." Bakura sipped some of his tea and held gaze with Marik so that his eyes wouldn't travel down to those gorgeous abs, still shimmering from wetness... Bakura took a big gulp of his tea and closed his eyes.

"Hm, I guess you're right." Marik shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He walked over to the table to put on his lavender shirt.

"That thing won't get you any warmer, stupid." Bakura said.

"Well, I don't have anything else with me, Mr. Genius!" Marik hissed back. He came back dressed and sat down again. He twitched when Bakura touched his upper arm.

"And where did you find those pants then?" Bakura asked. _He is a bit cold though._

"They're Annie's. The nurses always have some spare clothes in case something happens."

"Wonderful." Bakura mumbled. "Come under the covers, Marik. You'll freeze otherwise." He tried to say as casual as he could, because he didn't want to scare Marik off.

Marik hesitated. A look into Bakura's eyes told him that the other one was worried about him and wasn't just taking advantage of the situation, so he smiled and sat down next to the Brit. Marik felt warm already when Bakura bundled him up, making sure that there was to gap between Marik and the cover. "Thank you." he whispered, feeling his heart beating louder.

"You're welcome." Bakura grinned and continued to drink his tea.

They ate in silence, just glancing now and then at each other, smiling.  
Marik had implemented a big step: He was finally fully aware of his crush on Bakura and accepted the fact that therefore he had to be gay. His cheeks flushed at every memory he recalled in his mind as those were memories of him and Bakura. _Gods, he really does love me, doesn't he? All the things he did for me, all the things he said... Why am I still so tense around him? I fully trust him but... -_  
When Marik suddenly stopped chewing and let sandwich drop on his plate, Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say a word. The Egyptian was lost in thought, Bakura could tell it. _You seem so different since Melvin appeared_, Bakura thought. _What is going on in your head?_  
Marik's eyes began to move, he blinked and sighed, grabbed his sandwich again and took the next bite, chewed slowly. His mind was still in another world. _Do I fully trust him...?_

"What are you thinking about?" Bakura finally asked.

"Mhh." was the answer.

"Tell me."

"Mh."

Bakura chuckled and nudged Marik's side with his elbow. "Come on."

Eventually Marik faced him, thoughtfully. "What?" asked the boy, sounding shyly.

Bakura frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Marik shook his head and put the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, which was much, therefore he couldn't give Bakura any more answers to his questions. Bakura sighed and was surprised to see Marik blush.

Something's definitely different, Bakura thought. But he didn't continue asking, it was needless to try it, there was no way he could have won against Marik. So the British boy just drank his tea and watched Marik, who was still blushing. He could watch him the entire day and wouldn't get bored.

The other one noticed it and heaved a sigh. "Stop staring at me!" Marik said and gulped down his tea, put down the cup with force, nearly breaking his plate.

Bakura grinned and took the first bite into his sandwich. "I can't help it, boyfriend." he said. "You're almost shirtless. That mini hoodie is a joke. How can I not be staring at your gorgeous abs? Come on, you love to show them off, don't you?" Bakura nudged Marik's side again and Marik nudged him back, glaring and pouting at Bakura.

"I am not showing them off! I..." Marik blushed and looked away, Bakura's face was just too near to his own, Marik remembered the kiss and turned away his head. "They aren't even gorgeous any more! I couldn't train because of you, because I was here, soo..." _Why does he have to smirk like that?! I love it when he does that, friggin frig!_"...there is no need to look at them!" Marik spat and risked a glance.

Bakura was smiling now, eating his sandwich with closed eyes. "You're still sexy and you know it. You just want to hear it, my little attention whore."

"I'm not your...!" Marik canceled his sentence before he could finish it. _Of course I'm yours, Bakura. I just..._  
_I just need some time, don't you get it? If your love is as strong and true as it seems to be, then you'll wait for me, right? You do wait, I know. I... Gods, I just want to tell you that I am yours, that you don't need to worry, but... But I can't, I'm... I'm stupid, I know. I'm so stupid, you love me and I love you, it's me who causes problems, not you. I just want to tell you, that you have to be fucking patient with me, to give me time, that's all. I want to decide when we go to the next step. Ra, if I could only make it clear to you somehow!_

"Well you can go home and train then. No one forces you to stay." Bakura said and took a sip of his tea, staring at the cup. His white eyebrows sank. Marik was afraid that he had pissed him off.

"Do you want me to go?" The Egyptian asked silently.

Two brown eyes focused on him, severely. "Is this a serious question?" Bakura hissed. "You know how i feel about you. Of course I don't want you to go."

The words were had been spoken coldly, but Marik could sense that Bakura had meant them. The Egyptian smiled. "Alright. I'll stay." he whispered and looked down to his plate, picking up some crumbs and eating them, still smiling. He could feel Bakura's gaze on him but this time it wasn't uncomfortable.  
_If __**my**__ love for you is true and strong as well, then I have to trust you too. I must overcome my fears._  
"But, Kura..." Marik said, turning his head to the other one again. "I still have to go home for a while, you know I have to get some stuff, some clothes for example." Bakura nodded. "I can't keep Annie's trousers forever." Bakura raised one eyebrow as if he wanted to say: '_What do I care about that girl?_' Marik smiled at him and added: "Her shift ends at six so I gotta be back until then."

Bakura finished eating. "You really don't need to stay with me for so long, Marik." he said, licking his fingers. "I'm happy when you're with me, but it's terribly boring here. You can go home." His eyes wandered along the room.

Marik waited until they traveled back to his, before answering. "The flat isn't home without you. You're home." he said silently, smiling when the light in Bakura's eyes flickered at his words. His heart was beating faster, he was afraid that Bakura would might start attacking him again. But he wanted to show Bakura that he cared. _If that idiot's gonna attack me again I just have to tell him again that it's not okay. Maybe he'll get it one day._

Pressing his lips together, Bakura smiled back. He grabbed Marik's hand and intertwined their fingers together, not breaking gaze with Marik. He was afraid that it would be too much intimacy for the younger boy but there was no need for him to worry: Marik even slid closer to Bakura, blushing but resting his head on Bakura's shoulder, his cheek pressed against Bakura's, while stroking Bakura's hand with his thumb. _I have to trust_, Marik thought. _That's what love is, right? It's about trust._

That progress of things gave Bakura a little heart attack but he adjusted quickly to the new situation. It was hard for him to repress his desire for Marik though. They were in a delicate situation and Bakura didn't want to lose Marik's trust. Still, he wondered how he had earned it in the first place. Anyways, it was best when he played it cool.

Bakura cleared his throat and stroked Marik's hand back, holding it firmly. At least, he asked: "How was the visite?"

Marik shrugged his shoulders. "Boring. I was hiding, you were sleeping. I don't know what happened, they just looked at you I guess. I was in the nurses rest room with Annie, talking about stuff." He rubbed his cheek careful against Bakura's, making Bakura's heart jump.

"About what?" the blushing Brit asked.

"Nothing special." Marik released his grip around Bakura's hand and lifted it up to scratch his nose. "She was asking about our... um, relationship but I told her that we're only friends." When he put his hand back down next to Bakura's, the other boy grabbed it again. Marik smiled. _Don't worry, Kura, we're just friends. ...so far._

As expected from the Egyptian, Bakura growled at the last sentence. He didn't comment on it though. "How are you planning to return to our flat? Will you go by subway? In that outfit of yours? You're gonna get a cold."

Marik moved his head. "You worried?" he purred into Bakura's ear.

"Of course I am worried!" Bakura replied briskly, startled by Marik's actions. He backed away and gulped when his eyes met Marik's. "That nurse shall give you her jacket or whatever she has got." he said with remarkably calm voice.

"Oi, good idea, Kura!" Marik said and backed away as well. The boys looked at each other, Bakura was blushing, Marik was smiling.  
Marik's heart was thumping in a fast pace, overjoyed by Bakura's words and actions. The frankness of his words showed Marik that Bakura meant it, that he wasn't playing. His body language which was calm yet tensed showed Marik that Bakura was withholding his urges for the sake of Marik's trust. And the blush on the his face showed him that even those little touches from Marik could make the Brit feel.  
_You're such a moron_, Marik thought. _Such a cute moron._  
Bakura's heart was in alarm mode too. The situation was similar to the one on their couch; Marik in need of cuddling, Bakura in need of Marik. But Bakura was irritated by Marik for one reason: Marik was confident.  
The young, gorgeous Egyptian had always been confident, at least that's how he would present himself to others. But when Bakura would get too close to him he would blush and stutter. He would push Bakura away and pretend that he wasn't nervous. On the couch he would let Bakura stroke him but judging by Marik's breath Bakura knew that the boy was still uneasy by so much intimacy.  
_So why the bloody fuck is Marik so confident now? What happened to his fears?_ Bakura frowned. _Maybe I shouldn't worry too much about it. Maybe he just realized that..._ Bakura's face cleared and he smiled, too. _Maybe he realized that he had almost lost me..._

Now it was Marik's turn to frown, while Bakura was grinning. _Do you finally love me, Marik?_ Bakura wondered. _Shall I find it out...?_

But before Bakura could think of a good strike, Marik got up. "I'm going." he said. "I'll be back soon." He stretched himself again, bending his body upwards. His hoodie lifted a bit and Bakura sighed while gazing at those abs.

"Um... Yeah." he said. "Don't forget to bring your coat, alright? And maybe something to read for me, okay?"

Marik nodded, giving Bakura a last glance, waving his hand. "See you soon!"

Bakura sighed when Marik was gone. He touched his shoulder, missing the weight of Marik's head on it. "How can you drive me crazy with such little effort?" Bakura asked loudly. _I know that I'm terribly horny, but still._

...

After half an hour Bakura couldn't bear the silence any longer and got up. _Damn, I already miss the voice of that idiot_, he thought. _What a shame._ Unsure where to go he took a peek through the door. The hall was empty. White walls, weak lightning. Bakura tiptoed back into his bed. "There's a TV missing in that room." he said. Feeling dizzy, he leaned back in his bed, crossing his arms before his chest. "Come on, Marik." he said quietly to himself. "What's taking you so long."  
After some minutes he pressed the red button.

A yawning Annie came into the room, smiling at Bakura who was glooming back. "Oi, don't worry, he'll be back soon!" she said grinning. _Shut up_, Bakura thought. _Don't act as if you knew us._"So, what's up?" she asked, placing one hand on her waist.

"Can you get me a TV or any other form of distraction?" Bakura asked punctiliously.

The nurse jerked one eyebrow up. "Um, sure." she said slowly, apparently affronted at the coldness of Bakura. "Anything for my patients!" she added, smiling. _And here I thought I couldn't despise her more_, Bakura thought when she left the room hopping and whistling.

Two minutes later Annie came back, pushing a wheeled desk with a TV on top into the room. Bakura watched how she fiddled with the socket and the plug and sighed at her clumsiness. Suddenly he realized that Annie was quiet similar to Marik.  
_What the fuck_, Bakura thought. _I despise all those aspects of that girls personality and yet I love them on Marik? I don't understand myself._

"Can I do anything else for you?" Annie asked, still smiling, handing Bakura the TVs remote.

"No." the other said shortly, pressing the biggest button on the remote. His eyes went to the TVs screen and remained there. Annie left him. After boosting the volume, Bakura switched channels in a seconds cycle. There was nothing good on TV, everything looked lame in Bakura's eyes. "Watching TV is so boring without him." Bakura mumbled. He let his hand drop. _Everything is boring without him_, he added in his mind. He chuckled about his own softness. _What have you done to me, stupid Marik. I want revenge._ Bakura smirked. _I want you to feel the same way about me._

_I'm not sure what it is, but something changed between us. Did you realize that you almost lost me? Well, I can't really die since I am already dead, but if Ryo's body die, my soul will be trapped in the Millenium ring again. And until we find someone who's worthy and durable enough to cope with me you might... -_  
'...daily news with Cathy Connerham here on channel five starting now!'

Hissing angrily at the TV, Bakura grabbed the remote and wanted to turn it off but hesitated when Cathy Connerham started talking about some homicides that happened a couple of days ago. '...using a simple kitchen knife... ...probably an emotional act... ...eyewitness accounts stating it was a young man with light hair and tanned skin...'  
Bakura stared at the screen in plain fright, not daring to blink because he might miss something. '...information might not be accurate, eyewitness accounts were contradicting... ...homicides may or may not be linked...' When the next news topic came up, Bakura switched to another channel to see if there were more reports about those homicides but the full hour was already over and the channels started showing comedy shows again.  
Bakura turned the TV off and breathed out. _Fuck_, he thought.


	18. Do you take the chance?

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XIIX: Do you take the chance?**

* * *

"...you know, that's why, Fluffy."

"Hn...? ...Marik."

"Ohh, Kura you're awake! Haha! Finally! You sleepy head!"

"Ugh... What are you talking about, Marik? What time is it?"

"It's almost six! Annie will come to say goodbye."

"Did I really fell asleep for so long? ...were you talking to me while I was asleep...?"

"Don't worry, I waited for you, we'll eat dinner together! ~"

"Don't ignore my questions... Since when are you here? Damn, I haven't even showered yet."

"Um, since three or so I guess, wait a sec, I'll bring our food! ~"

Bakura sat up and rubbed his eyes. _It must be the medication that makes me so sleepy_, he thought. A glance at the clock proved Marik right: It was ten minutes before six pm. Marik had went outside. Bakura heard him chatting with someone in the hall, probably Annie. _At least that annoying girl will be gone! I don't understand how Marik can stand her._  
When the sounds of laughter got louder, Bakura growled. _Piss off Annie, why the heck does Marik like you?! Ahh, I'm jealous over a stupid girl, bloody hell!_  
But then Marik came back with two trays of food and Bakura knew that there was nothing special between that girl and his boy.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Marik." the Brit said softly. He helped Marik to get under the covers and tucked him in, his hands brushed against Marik's sides and they looked each other in the eyes. Marik blushed and Bakura grinned at that blush.

"But I wanted to wait for you." the Egyptian answered slowly and handed Bakura one of the trays, Bakura took it, sighing inside, feeling the urge to hug Marik.

"Mhh, some meat at last." Bakura murmured as he lifted the capping. The steam of chicken fricassee reaches his nose. He took a mouthful, then he glanced at the boy to his side. "I think that's the first time I ever saw you wearing some proper clothing."

Marik's mouth was as always way too full so he couldn't answer. He frowned and looked down at his black jumper.

"Looking good." Bakura smiled.

Marik gulped. "Um, thanks. But I don't think black suits me."

"It does."

Marik smiled back. His eyes widened when a weird beeping tone could be heard in the room. "That's my cell phone." Marik mumbled. "My sister." he added. "She's annoying me again."

"Did you brought some clothes for me as well?" Bakura asked, ignoring what Marik just had said.

"Well, I did, but Annie said you shouldn't wear any tight trousers now because of your wound so... yeah. You can't wear them yet." Marik said while typing on his phone. "Stupid Ishizu." he snarled. He put the phone away, then he continued devouring his meal.

"Bugger." The other boy snarled. "I guess trying to seduce you in that ugly hospital cloth would be pretty ineffective, hm? Well, you have to be patient then." He smirked, closing eyes. "What does your sister want? Is she still trying to get you away from me? Haven't you told her that we're honest partners in crime now?" he chuckled.

"You're funny as always, Kura." Marik said between bites, then engulfing all of his portion of mashed potatoes at once, causing Bakura to chuckle again. "Well I have told her that but she doesn't believe me."

"You really didn't have to wait for me." Bakura repeated. _You must be really hungry if you eat Bakura-style._

"But I wanted to wait for you." Marik said, taking a deep look into Bakura's eyes. _You're waiting for me for so long._

Bakura's urge turned into a need. _Damn you, Marik, he thought._  
Ignoring Marik's wince when he came closer to him, Bakura wiped away some mashed potatoe on Marik's cheek, then licking it off his thumb, locking eyes with Marik. Bakura knew how he had to bend his eyebrows and how he had to slow his movements to get other people blushing. On the stage of flirting he was the master.  
Yet he lost his seductive pose, when he saw Marik's eyes blinking flustered and leaned closer to the boy, in need of touching, of holding, of kissing Marik. Desire won over caution and Bakura grabbed Marik's waist, pulling him closer. Marik didn't show signs of objection, he was only gasping slightly. His hands found their way on Bakura's shoulders.  
Their faces were distant enough to look into each others eyes, and that was what made them both excited. They could read their emotions straight from the other ones face.  
Bakura was afraid to try anything more, he didn't want to ruin the moment by demanding too much. All the more he was glad as he saw Marik smiling. His heart jumped, when Marik lifted his hand and pushed some of Bakura's hair strains behind his ear. Gently Bakura stroked Marik's sides with his thumbs, watching Marik, willing to stop if the other didn't like it. But Marik responded to Bakura's caressing with a blush and a giggle, making Bakura smirking.

"You're tickling me." Marik said with a serene sounding voice. When Bakura asked if he should stop, Marik shook his head. "No, I like it." he whispered and Bakura blushed.

"Have I told you, that I like it when you whisper?" he asked, whispering too.

Marik shook his head again, not breaking gaze with Bakura. "Do you hate my voice that much?" he asked.

"No, stupid." Bakura's stroking spread, his hands slid to Marik's back and were caressing him there. "Your voice is terribly annoying but I love it when you annoy me."

"That doesn't make sense." Marik smirked.

"Exactly." Bakura said. "Love doesn't seek any sense. It's just it. Love."

"Hmm, how poetic...!~" Marik said, lowering his voice a bit more, sliding closer to Bakura, wrapping arms around his neck, his forehead touched Bakura's, making the Brit gasp, making him smirk, making him feeling like the luckiest guy on earth.  
Again, desire and caution battled each other, Bakura felt torn apart between lust and anxiety. Hearing Marik sighing didn't help. Marik's warm grip around his neck made him feel needed. Bakura felt Marik's nose touching his, felt his exhale stroking the skin next to his mouth and could smell the mashed potatoes that Marik had eaten. The more Bakura tried not to think about how near Marik's lips were to his own, the more he thought about it. It took him all his willpower to resist his yearning of closing the gap between their lips.

It was definitely not the first time that the two were hugging each other in such a meaningful way. How often had their foreheads touched each other already? Bakura had lost count.  
This time it was different, Marik was different. There was so much more behind his smiling, his blushing and his touching. _Or am I just horny_, Bakura wondered. _No. He's different. Goddamn Marik, give me sign, shall I stop or go on?!_

But no answer was coming, Marik was still softly pressing his head against Bakura's, his breath was calm.  
Bakura couldn't bear it. He was so close, yet so far away. Maybe that was his chance. Maybe if he would kiss Marik, the Egyptian would kiss back? Maybe they would start kissing and touching each other until there was no way Marik could deny his feelings for Bakura. Sure, Marik would still try to deny them at first but Bakura was sure, that if Marik would had tried the sweet taste of kissing he would want to experience it again and Bakura could lure him into more, until he just had to admit his feelings for the other one and then they would finally be happy together.  
Maybe. Maybe not.  
Maybe Marik would just slap Bakura just like all the other times before and leave the bed and they would have start arguing again, Marik would deny everything, bringing his piece of token back to the start, pretending that he had never made a step and Bakura's goal would vanish in the distance once again, leaving Bakura hurt and making him regret that he even tried.

_What shall I do?_Bakura held his breath until the need of air forced him to open his mouth again.

"...Marik." he then simply said and Marik could feel all those emotions in that one catch of breath of Bakura's.

He grabbed the hair in the back of Bakura's head and played with it. "What is it Bakura?" he asked, letting worry flow into his words, showing Bakura that he cared.

Bakura didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the right words. How should he express his feelings without sounding deterrent? He could win him, he could lose him, everything depended on the chose of the right words, the right touches. That burden was so heavy, so painful, it pierced through Bakura's heart, until he couldn't take it anymore.  
Finally he sobbed. It made Marik releasing Bakura, his arms slid from Bakura's shoulders, he drew his hands back.

"No!" Bakura said helplessly, grabbing Marik stronger, pulling him. "No, don't let go." he whispered, leaning in, while Marik leaned back. "Marik... Marik...!" Their foreheads touched again, but Marik pushed Bakura softly away, looking severely into his eyes.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" he asked loudly.

"I'm not..." Bakura interjected, but as his vision blurred he let his head sank and didn't finish his sentence.

"Hey, did I... do something wrong...?" Marik asked shyly, grabbing Bakura's hands, holding them firmly in his lap. _I have never see him crying_, he thought frightened. _He must be truly hurt._

Bakura shook his head. Then he nodded. "I don't know, Marik." he said gloomy. "I don't know what to say." He paused and shook off Marik, making him release his grip. "I feel like giving up." Bakura added quietly, not daring to look up.

"Giving up?" Marik repeated loudly, moving, backing away from Bakura. "You mean giving up on me? Bu-But... Kura...!" Marik shouted, not believing what he was hearing.  
Bakura had always fought for their love, had used every single chance there was and now he simply wanted to give up?  
_You finally made me gay Kura! I kissed you! Don't give up! That's bad timing, you fool!_

Suddenly Annie rushed in with a bunch of medicine and band-aids and bandages, smiling at the boys. There was no answer, Bakura was staring at the ceiling, crossing arms and Marik stood up from the bed and watched Bakura, frowning.  
Annie started chatting about how it were the first time that Bakura was awake during the bandage change and that she doesn't had to work the next day so she could go shopping with her friends. She sat down next to Bakura and began to remove the bandage on Bakura's hip and disinfecting his wound. Neither Marik nor Bakura paid much attention to her and since she was doing the talking anyways she didn't notice. "My shift ends at six, ya know boys, that's why I have to haste like that! But don't worry, Bakura-san I'm supplying you thoroughly of course!"

Marik was staring at Bakura, his eyes wet, his throat dry. Bakura tried not to look back, but he couldn't avoid to glance now and then at his beloved boy, who seemed to be hurt. _Damn you, Marik, I am the one who should be hurt, not you! You are hurting me constantly, why the bloody shit do I feel so guilty?!_

Marik didn't avert his gaze. He gulped. He wanted Annie to be gone fast, he wanted to talk to Bakura, to make up with him. 'Why would you give up on me?' was the question Marik wanted to ask. But he knew the answer and he turned away, feeling ashamed and guilty and terribly cruel. _I'm despicable_, he thought. Standing there on the other side of the bed, watching the nurse taking care of his man made Marik feel useless. _What good have I ever done to him? I'm treating him like shit. I was using him since we know each other. Sure, I am nice from time to time and now he gained a bit of intimacy with me, but that's just giving him hope and destroying it again._  
_I hate myself._

Annie finished the changing and talking and looked up, while packing her stuff. "Boys?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Just as ever." Bakura answered, looking at the wall before him, not facing anyone. His lips were pale.

Marik was breathing faster, he gulped again, didn't know what to say, because he felt that Bakura was right.

"Well, guys, I'm not there tomorrow, neither is Jessy." Annie said slowly, trying to catch Marik's eyes and therefore his attention. "So... No oversleeping tonight, alright? You gotta sleep tonight at your place, Marik-chan. The visiting time ends at seven."

Two brown and two lavender eyes flashed at the girl. "What?!" Marik yelled high-pitched, tensing his body, panting. "No." he added, taking two steps backwards. "No! Ohh, damn, bu-but I want to be with him!" Marik said and blushed at his words, looked down to his feet and formed his hands into fists.

Annie shook her head. "I am sorry, sweety. Don't worry, it'll be just for three days. On Saturday I'm back and we can bend the laws again!" she winked but Marik was unimpressed.  
Frowning, Annie took a last look at both boys but didn't comment the obvious. "Well then, I gotta go. Stay tough, boys!" she said and left the room hurrying.

Marik's gaze crawled over the floor until it reached Bakura's face, meeting dead eyes and a frown.  
_There's no way I could make it up to you now, is it...? No. I broke your heart for the thousand time. I cannot let you put the shattered pieces together all alone by yourself again._  
He took one step closer to Bakura.

_He didn't do anything_, Bakura thought. _It was just like always. Yet I feel rejected like never before. He didn't say anything or did anything different but I feel like he pulled me as closer as ever to himself and then just left me hanging. Damn. Did I overreact...? Probably. Was it justified? Maybe. Was it worth it? I have no idea._  
He heard Marik taking another step. Now the boy was standing before the bed again, his hands clinged to fists, his breath loud and heavy, making Bakura sigh. _If we break apart because of this I will hate myself forever._  
Still, Bakura couldn't bring himself to even take a glance at Marik and he hated himself for it. _He didn't do anything wrong, did he_, Bakura wondered. _Why am I such a jerk? I shouldn't have said it. I should have keep my mouth closed and should have simply enjoy his caressing. Why do I overcomplicate things?_  
Bakura sighed once more. _But there's no way back now, is there? Goddamn, no. I can't just say that I'm sorry, no, he'll won't take me serious, he'll laugh at me and we'll be back to zero. I had him far, we were already hugging and sleeping together in one bed. If I just had been more patient...! Fuck!_

Marik held his breath for a moment when he heard Bakura growl quietly, but he sat down on the bed.  
_It's my turn now. I have the responsibility to restore your heart. I lost your trust, but I will gain it again. I don't know how yet, but I will make it. I'll make you happy. Cause that's what I truly want. I want you to be happy with me, to see you smirk and smile, to touch you, to hold you, to feel your arms around me, to hear your voice, joking, laughing..._  
"Did you watched the news, Bakura?" Marik asked, breaking the silence. "I think I... Melvin..." he left the sentence unfinished as Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it." he said casually.  
_I can't let you regain me so fast, I am sorry. I'd really want to, but I can't. If I do, I'll lose you forever. So please Marik, do your utmost because I really want you back._  
Testing Marik's level of regret, Bakura suddenly turned his head in a fast movement, facing Marik. His gasp and the big sorrowful eyes made Bakura's heart cringe but he did not display any sign of emotion on his face.  
"We have to be careful." Bakura said and leaned his head on the wall behind him again, closing eyes.  
_He's scared_, the Brit concluded and some part of him was pleased with that fact. It meant that Marik took the situation seriously and was afraid of losing Bakura, or was he?  
_Marik, I'm waiting. How will you try to gain me back? Why did you mention Melvin just now? Is that your plan? Make me feel worried about you and forget about our fight? That's too cheap my dear, I'm sorry._

The Egyptian smiled when he heard Bakura's words. _He said 'we' not 'you'. So he still thinks we're a unity._  
"I am not worth your love." Marik said slowly. "I'm going home. I will come back when I found out how..." He broke off. "I will come back when I will be worth it." When Bakura didn't move or spoke, Marik gulped and added: "My sister wants to move in."

Still, Bakura didn't shift at all, but his eyes were rushing under his lids, Marik could see it.  
_We haven't finished eating_, Marik thought but it didn't matter anymore. Marik had lost his appetite.

There was nothing left to say, so Marik stood up and left the room. Bakura sat there for quiet some time, not moving. Then he stood up and went showering.

* * *

**Hey, guys! ^-^**  
**So I started to read some articles about improving your writing and stuff and tried a new technique and... wow, that chapter just popped**  
**out of my mind really fast!**

**xXAnachronIsmEpsIceXx, this is weird thing to say but if you say that you aren't a Steve, I shall believe you! xD**

**Oh, lillymansfield! How neat of you to take Kura back to the hospital! Oi, he'll like that cookies but I doubt he'll get some if Marik is around...**  
**Anyways, I'm glad that Bakura hasn't murder anyone of you! ~**

**Melvin: But I will! Mwahahahaha!**

**O_O**


	19. Memories

**Chapter XIX: Memories**

* * *

_I want to be with him._

Bakura woke up, sweating and panting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. Four am. He felt coldness and heat hitting him at the same time. His head was spinning too. The nurse had told him that that could happen, it were just the side effects. He should sleep much and drink much, but Bakura couldn't do either of those things.

_I want to be with him._

Bakura snorted. Those damn words. He slammed his fist into the pillow and gulped. His breath was terribly dry, it hurt when he gulped. Standing up, Bakura almost lost his balance but he catched onto the bed frame and lifted himself up.  
There was no one in the hall, it was all dark and silent. The floor was cold and the sound of his own bare feet made Bakura shiver. _I'm cold. I need my Marik_, Bakura thought. _Why did we fight again? It hadn't made any sense._

Seven days had passed. Being alone was something Bakura wasn't used to anymore. The absence of Marik made him realize how much he got attached to the boy. The TV could only distract him for so long until he saw someone who was smiling similar like Marik or who had similar hair like Marik or similar skin. Or they would show Lady Gaga and Bakura would turn off the TV with a disgusted growl but then he would smile because he could imagine what Marik would have said.

_'Why did you turn off the TV? You know I love Lady Gaga!'_

But Marik was gone and Bakura felt alone. The current nurses weren't as annoying as Annie, but reposeful and prudent. Bakura was bored.

_I want to be with him._

_Is it that how it will be_, Bakura wondered. _Will I be sitting somewhere alone in a corner and remember all that stuff that Marik once said?_  
Memory played a big part in Bakura's life. It was the only thing that truly belonged to the former thief king whose body was borrowed and whose soul was shattered, the only thing that was left, the only thing that would stay at his side long after the last human would die and the sun blow out. He would cherish his memories, he would hate them, he would wish that he could drag him out of his head and burn them, making them disappear.  
As time goes on, memories fade and disappear, often details change or even entire parts. But Bakura had an excellent mind, he could remember every single word Marik had said, every single move, every touch and every glance. He didn't choose it, heck he was torn apart between despise and gratitude for this ability, he would start thinking about Marik and one memory would lead to the next one, making him smile, making him growl, making him wanting to rip his heart out of his chest, leaving him vulnerable and bleeding.

But not yet. There was still time.

Bakura could still collect memories, he could still spend time with Marik and wanting, hoping, waiting to receive the love back he desired, love he never experienced, love he was afraid of. He could forget about everything, just lean back and watch Marik as it was his favourite thing to do. It was exciting, it made him feel somewhat happy and yet sad. Bakura could Marik see getting older, bit by bit, he could never forget about it, the thought walked along with him, every day. It was no use to think about it but he couldn't turn it off. It was torture. It was already torture, how could he keep on being with Marik and feel that pain every day, every second? Bakura didn't know. Yes he loved pain, he loved torture, maybe even more on himself than on others but this pain was sometimes too much to handle.  
It burnt in his lungs when he breathed, it crawled acrimoniously inside his testines, it dug inside his brain, making him wanting to smash his head against the next wall and scream and scream and scream.

And yet Bakura would stay with Marik. He was addicted to him just as he was addicted to pain. He needed Marik more than he needed himself. Marik made him smile, Marik made him cry. Pleasure and pain, Bakura couldn't tell those things apart anymore. As long as it would make him feel something he would go for it. And Marik was the only one who could accomplish this miracle. It was Marik, everything was Marik.

"It's still time." Bakura whispered. "Please come back."

* * *

Eight days had passed. Marik's birthday was over, christmas was over and tomorrow would be new years eve.  
Marik felt so useless. Without a roomie there was no need for him to cook or to clean the house since there was nobody who would appreciate it.

The Egyptian was sitting on the floor between old cans of soda and boxes of cereal and milk, before him his laptop, wearing only shorts and socks, sipping his steamy noodle soup after he failed to get the noodles between the chopsticks. Bakura had once showed him how to use the chopsticks correctly but Marik had never bothered to learn it. 'How can you refuse to learn this!' Bakura had said. 'You are living in Japan!'  
Marik smiled at that memory. Back then they weren't as close as they were now and Bakura would never use the word 'we' when he was talking about him and Marik. _But now he does_, Marik thought.

Leaning back until he was laying on the floor after he finished eating his soup without any cutlery, Marik sighed. "God, Im so bored!" he yelled at the ceiling. He had put on his YouTube Playlist which was mainly containing Lady Gaga and Beyoncé Songs and listened silently to it, he wasn't singing along or moving. He was tired. Being without Bakura made him feel tired and useless. Only when those deep brown eyes would watch him Marik felt like he was worth something.

_I want to be with him._

Marik sat up and turned off the music, his thoughts needed silence. _Dammit_, they whispered. _Why did I say this? No, it's good that I said it, I want to make progress! Or? It was kinda nice just to be Bakura's best friend but uh... He wants more and I want more, don't I want more? Huh, I don't know it, I love him but... Uh, friggin damn I just can't!_ Marik placed his arms on his knees and his forehead on top of them. He growled in frustration. _I love him, don't I...? I want to be with him, check. I want to kiss him, check. I want to touch and cuddle him, check. But is that love? What the frig is love?_

And then Marik had an idea. How could he whine about those questions when he was sitting just right in front of the biggest accumulation of knowledge humankind ever invented?

"Alright." Marik mumbled and folded his fingertips in front of his face, smiling slightly. "Let's see what you've got." He typed in a site called allthetestscom and searched for love tests.  
_'Are you in love with him'_ was one test called. It was one of those typical teeny girl tests, made by teeny girls for teeny girls but Marik didn't have much to choose from so he just sighed and clicked on it, revealing the first question of that test:

_'1. When you see him for the first time that day/night you feel...' _  
_...Excited_  
_...Nervous, yet comfortable_  
_...Nothing_  
_...Anxious_  
_...Normal_

Marik immediately placed himself back to that time of the day, the evening, when he would impatiently wait for his partner in crime to arrive from work, glancing at the clock, sighing and trying to ignore his growling stomach. Sometimes when Bakura was late for more than fifteen minutes, Marik would get nervous and start to worry. All the more he was happy when he heard the silent footsteps of the Brit coming closer. And then Bakura would be there again, making him feel home, sighing and asking Marik about his day, often he would smile at him. Then he would sit down and start to eat right away. Marik would do the talking and Bakura would listen and watch Marik and make him feel important and safe and all the desolation of the day would be forgotten.  
Marik smiled, clicked on _'Excited'_and moved to the next question.

_'2. Have you honestly ever felt the same way about this guy with any other guys?'_ Marik didn't had to think long about that question. He chose _'never'_ and read question number three:  
_'3. Say you're not dating...how would you feel if you saw him talking to another girl?' Dammit I'm not a girl_, Marik thought but imagined the described situation right away: Bakura talking to another guy, grinning and blushing just like he would grin and blush at Marik. "Ha, he would never do that." Marik said loudly. "That's not him." But he clicked on _'just jealous_'. As he felt his heart sinking deep at the thought that maybe Bakura wouldn't take him back ever again, he sighed and changed his answer to _'Jealous and sad'_.

_'4. Anytime he looks at you, smiles at you, touches you, you feel...'_  
_...Like you're not sure what actually happened_  
_...Normal_  
_...Just plane awesome!_  
_...So special and warm and happy...even if it's just for a second_  
_...Nothing_  
Marik chose option number four.

_'5. Have you ever dreamed about him? Be honest.'_ Marik giggled because he remembered one dream with Bakura in which the Brit had carried Marik on his back through a lake of vanilla pudding. Then he blushed when he recalled another dream which had been a bit amorous... He clicked on _'Yes, but not often'_and read the next question:

_'6. When you think about him, you...'_  
_...smile and sigh and get red and blush and all that crap! Frig! It's so obvious! Goddamn, of course am I loving him!_ Marik sobbed once and clicked on _'Just smile and sigh'_.

The Egyptian answered the remaining questions with pace and grinned at the last question as it was asking whether Marik could imagine himself with Bakura living together on a everyday basis and if that could work. _It does_, Marik thought. _We fight a lot but that's just what we do. We fight, it's just our natural state._  
The result was telling Marik that he wasn't in love with Bakura but Marik didn't care. He scrolled down only to find a test he hadn't seen on the site before: _'How strong is your gay relationship?'_"Sure, we aren't officially together yet, but hum... let's do this." Marik said to himself.

_'1. How often do you fantasize about him?'_  
Marik blushed. The word 'fantasize' sounded ambiguous, it could mean that Marik would fantasize about Bakura in a special way... The Egyptian shook his head. _Tch. I would never fantasize about him like that!_ he screamed against the imaginations in his head but he automatically lost and visualized a naked Bakura laying on the bed, blushing and panting heavily, sweat dropping from his skin, eyes looking absent, lips parted...  
"Ah, damn!" Marik backed away from the screen and rubbed his face with his palms. "I don't want to be a perv!" he screamed. When he dared to look at the screen again, he clicked on _'I am right now'_and cleared his throat. "Damn your sexiness, Bakura." he mumbled.

The next question cooled Marik down and made him hold his breath. _'2. How often do you express your feelings for him?'_  
_'Never'_ was Marik's answer.  
_And yet he seems to be so sure about himself_, Marik wondered. _He said he would get me some day and that I will make everything up. But I never really told him that I like him in that way. Damn, sometimes I even denied that I actually like him as a friend!_ Marik sighed. _I'm hurting him. So many times. And yet..._He rubbed his eyes and read the next question aloud: "Have you had sex in the last week?"

Marik leaned back again, blushing. _Yeah, sex. That will be an issue too, some day._ Marik had never thought about sex, it wasn't something that he was interested in. Sure, he wanted everybody to prove how sexy and awesome he was but the real thing scared him off. _Having sex with Bakura...?_ Marik's head got red. He had to blink at few dozen times before it got his normal colour again. _I am sure Bakura fantasizes about sex with me. But how does it work for him? He on top? Me on top? Does he want it rough or slow? What about foreplay?_  
Marik changed his position and laid down on his stomach, his finger traveling down the touchpad of his laptop until he reached the answer _'Nope'._

Marik worked through the rest of the questions, smiling at question number eight: '_Do you sleep in the same bed?' 'Recetly'_ was the answer. The result was unpleasant, but it wasn't a surprise for Marik. _'DOOMED.'_ it said. _'END IT SOON.'_ Marik laughed. "Sorry, no!" he shook his head. "I want him!" he said and his certainty grew. "I want him." he repeated. _And I will get him back._

* * *

Nine days had passed and Bakura had found his routine living in the small room of the hospital. In the morning he would get woken up by Annie or a less annoying nurse, eat a bit and then walk down the hall as he couldn't just sit in his bed all day. He was getting less medication now as his healing process had increased so his vision blurred rarely now. He still wasn't allowed to wear trousers, but he was putting a shirt over the long hospital dress every day just to get at least a bit of his dignity back.  
The hall would be empty in the morning and Bakura would walk it through until he reached the end of it, then go back and walk until he reached the opposite end. Marik had brought him slippers among other things so that Bakura hadn't to walk barefooted anymore.

It were Marik slippers. Bakura had refused to buy himself slippers for home, he found them unnecessary and ridiculous. Since Marik had said that Bakura was home, the Brit understood the Egyptian a bit more than he already did. Marik wanted to play family with Bakura, not just live with him. Maybe it was quite easy for others to notice that blatant concept but for Bakura's closed heart it wasn't. _Family. Home._It wasn't something the ancient spirit thought he would ever have again. It was already hard to find a way to accept that he was actually feeling sympathy let alone love for someone.

After watching some sitcoms he already knew by heart Bakura ate lunch and made another walk, this time through the so-called garden of the hospital. Marik had brought him his leather coat which Bakura put on when he made his round, pushing his outsized slippers through the snow, watching the breath that didn't belonged him appearing in the air. He was freezing as his coat couldn't cover his bare ankles but the coldness kept him awake.  
Marik had brought him a book too but it was one of those he had already read a hundred times so he hadn't touched it and spend the time before dinner before the TV again, switching through the channels in fast speed until he could find something that was almost worth seeing.  
Marik had brought him his tea, earl grey, and Bakura was drinking it with every meal, mostly because when he would close his eyes he could almost hear Marik laughing at him and his _'weird obsession with tea'_as Marik would put it.

Bakura was down to two tea bags which meant that he only got to enjoy his favourite drink tonight at the dinner and the next day's breakfast before he had to return drinking the rose hip tea which the hospital was offering. Maybe Marik would return by then and safe him from that horrible scenario?

Marik had brought Bakura also his tooth-brush along with the toothpaste, some towels and a brush - which Bakura hadn't even used at home but he understood that it was just a way of Marik to tease him -, underwear, t-shirts and sweaters, socks and a pair of Bakura's nike shoes, the biggest one of Marik's scarfs - since Bakura wasn't possessing any scarfs at all - and Bakura's mobile.

Marik had a mobile too which he was mostly using to send messages to his siblings, as Bakura had figured out, but the both thieves had never actually used their cellphones to communicate with each other. Bakura was using his only to look up the weather when Marik asked him about it or to surf on fanfictionnet and read some thiefshipping stories. There was no need to call Marik since they were always together except when Bakura was working.  
But now Bakura and Marik had a fight and Bakura sat there on his bed, staring at the phone and wondering whether he should call his boy or at least send him a message. Talking was out of the question for Bakura, he couldn't talk to his Egyptian without looking him in the eyes and watching what impact his words were causing on him. so that he could carefully consider his next words.

_Shall I write to him?_ Bakura sighed. _And what shall I write? 'Hey what's up' or 'You found out how you're worth of my love yet?' or 'Come back, I fucking miss you'?_

_'I am not worth your love. I'm going home. I will come back when I will be worth it. My sister wants to move in.'_

_Ah, fuck!_ Bakura leaned back until his head touched the wall, then he leaned forward again, grabbing his head, resting it between his hands. _You are worth my love_, Bakura thought. _It is okay. I was putting too much pressure on you, wasn't I? I was overreacting. It is okay, just come back. I just want to hug you, it is fine, come back._  
_And what's the shit with your sister? She wants to move in? Fine, let her move in! I am fine with bloody everything I just need to see you soon or I get crazy!_

The white-haired boy flipped open his cellphone, wrote his first mobile message in three thousand years and sent it to the one of his two only contacts in his directory, with the number of their flat being the other contact. He sighed when he pressed the sending button. Then he covered himself under the blankets and stared at the display of his mobile, hoping for a reply or a call.

Bakura knew that with sending that message his was begging for Marik to come back although his message wasn't containing anything about a return of Marik. But simply by contacting the Egyptian Bakura was accepting defeat, like always it was him not Marik. But that was alright, Bakura was obedient to Marik, they both knew it.

And as always Marik would reply to Bakura's offering, as he was open for apologies. His answer came in less than two minutes: _'THANK YOU AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE'_. Bakura smiled and began to type again.

* * *

Nine days had passed. It was new years eve. Marik felt lonely when he watched the morning program which featured episodes of different sitcoms that had new years eve as common subject. He hadn't turn on the TV since he had left his partner in crime in the hospital because he knew that the christmas specials of those sitcoms would have made him sad but he had forgotten about the other festive days.  
So there he was sitting on their couch, stroking the fabric of the cover, discovering all kinds of food stains and remembering how they had happened. The red one there was a ketchup stain, caused by Bakura of course, as were all stains. The Brit had been busy staring at the TV's screen and hadn't noticed how some of the thick tomato fluid dripped from the french fry he was holding up. Marik had scolded him and Bakura had just shrugged his shoulders and hadn't moved his eyes from Uma Thurman as she was slaying the crazy 88.

The laugh sound track from the sitcom began to annoy Marik so he turned the TV off and leaned back. It was then when he heard the sound of an incoming message. He got up and picked up his phone from the bed in his room, expecting his sister to be the sender.

But instead of Ishizu's image the picture of a grim-looking white-haired boy appeared next to four words: _'Happy late birthday, Marik.'_

Marik blinked, then smiled, then grinned. He answered Bakura quickly, happy about the message. _You want to say that you miss me, right?_The Egyptian returned to the living room and laid down on his stomach, stared at his mobile. Would Bakura write again?

He would. _'You don't have to write in caps, Marik._' came Bakura's reply. _'Happy new years eve to you too. And merry christmas.'_

Marik giggled and moved his thumbs quickly over his phone, his heart was beating faster. It were just text messages but Marik could feel Bakura's presence, hear the words spoken out by him in his head and imagine the matching facial expressions of his beloved Brit.  
A part of him felt guilty though. _It is always you who's making the first step when we fight. Even when it's my fault. I don't want you to think that I want to hurt you on purpose or that I don't want to make up. I just want to give you some space. But you're forgiving me so fast I can't believe it._

* * *

"'_MERRY CHRISTMAS FLUFFY!'_" Bakura mumbled. "Ugh damn, Marik I told you not to write it caps." He sighed and read on: "'_I HAVE THE PERFECT PRESENT FOR YOU!'_What is it? A kiss?."

Bakura wouldn't admit it but he was glad that Marik was replying him. He could imagine how Marik must felt: Sad, lonely and bored. His messages were teasing him, Marik was begging for a reply so Bakura replied:

_'That's good. I was waiting for that for years. I expect to get the present from you when I get home, alright?'_ he wrote and grinned. He had almost pressed the sending button when he suddenly got a neat thought. _'Oh this will be the last message I can send you, Marik. I ran out of money.' _he added. It was true that he had a prepaid cellphone but it was a lie that the wasn't any more on it anymore. He still had about five dollars on it.  
Bakura was anxious about Marik's answer, hoping that his plan would succeed. Marik didn't like to lose a discussion and not getting an affirmation by Bakura that he would never ever under any circumstances kiss him was losing. So to win that fight Marik had to come to Bakura and tell him face to face that he would never ever under any circumstances kiss him.

Bakura waited long. He put his chin on his fist and sighed. Maybe Marik wouldn't reply at all?  
The former thief king imagined Marik's reaction to his last message with a grin; Marik would probably blush and mumble that he didn't mean that present and then he would get furious and insult Bakura, calling him idiot and horny. _Well that I am_, Bakura sighed. _I'm a horny idiot in love._

But when the answer came it made Bakura drop his face. _'I know what you're talking about. I already gave you that present.'_the message said and Bakura went back to his own post to read it, suspecting that Marik could have interpreted his message wrong. What was Marik talking about? Was he talking about something else? Or did he just want to mess with Bakura?

Bakura grabbed his phone tightly and tried to think of a reply but the thoughts didn't come also he had said that he couldn't write anymore. _Damn you Ishtar_, he thought. _You have won this one. That means you won't be visiting me anytime soon, hm?_

It was time for some distraction so Bakura turned on the TV and let his mind go numb. But after a while the thoughts came back and with them his grief.  
_...will I regret this day? Will I find the perfect solution some day with that I could have won Marik today? Will I think back of the bad days much? Will there be more bad days than good ones? Will I ever forget them? Will I ever forget Marik, his laughter, his smell, his smile..._

Bakura sat up and jumped out of his bed, touching the white wall before him with his fingertips. _Is this all real? Is this presence?_ Sometimes the ancient spirit couldn't feel his own presence any more. Whit so many years passing by the time just seemed to float away.  
People tend to think that they will leave something in the world when they will be gone, some marks, some signs that they have lived. Their kids and friends will be still there, right? Maybe they wrote a book or a song, nowadays it would be a famous internet site or a funny tumblr account. But all those things don't last as nothing ever lasts.  
Their kids die. Their grandchildren also. The book they wrote will be forgotten and even if it was famous no one will care about the author, will they? Internet seems to last forever but Bakura had seen less unstable inventions that had crumbled away fast. No one will remember you as no one remembered thief king Bakura.  
So what purpose has life then?

Get lucky while you can. Or die while trying so.

Since the last option was rather impossible for the ancient spirit Bakura got under his covers again and called for the nurse, demanded some painkillers for his oh so terribly hurting wound. He got them and gulped them down all at once although the nurse told him to leave the second receptacle for tonight. Moving his lips to a fragile smile he felt his head getting heavy and he fell asleep before he could count to ten.

He woke up when he heard a familiar voice laughing.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews guys! *-* I love you all! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry that I was slow with updating again ^^"

morninglory: Thank you soo much for your kind words! 33 w

Next time: Grand entrance of Marik's sister! Woohoo!


	20. Progress

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XX: Progress**

* * *

"...shh, I think he's sleeping."

"Yes. Seems like."

"Yeah."

"Soo... Where was I?"

"You were saying that I need you and I said that I don't. Ishizu."

"Even if you enunciate my name in such a tone Marik, It won't make me lose my temper. I just want you to understand why I am concerned."

"I understand you! I just don't agree with you!"

"Marik."

"Ishizu."

The older one of the both Ishtar's sighed and closed her eyes. Her little brother was stubborn, he was the most stubborn human she knew and to get him actually hear what she was saying let alone get him understand it was a difficult task and Ishizu wasn't getting younger. "No. You don't understand.", she said and stepped closer to Marik who was sitting beside the bed of the white-haired thief Ishizu despised so much. Seeing him stroking the hair of that man evoke different feelings inside her.  
For one thing she was terrified that her brother cared for such a shoddy person like Bakura. But then she was also curious about it. Her brother was gay, that wasn't a surprise no, Ishizu had assumed it a long time ago. No, she was rather curious about the feelings of Bakura towards her brother. From what Marik had told her the malicious spirit should be a caring lovesick boy who would follow every command of Marik. And Ishizu couldn't picture that, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"And you don't seem to understand me.", Marik replied, lowering his voice, his eyes on Bakura.

Ishizu didn't understand a lot of things about Marik at this point but what she did understood was that he was only talking silently so that the other boy wouldn't wake up. She frowned. She didn't want Marik to care so much about him not because she was a mean or jealous person but because she was worrying that her brother wouldn't get the love in return he was giving. "As I repeat," she sighed, "he cannot protect you. Obviously."

With an annoyed look, Marik faced his sister and pouted. "It wasn't his fault.", he hissed, stretching every word between his lips.  
He had said that sentence for the third time now since they had met a couple of hours ago. This discussion felt like a déjà vu to Marik and he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Who's fault was it then, Marik?", Ishizu asked, raising her voice and glaring back when Marik threw a frowning glance at her as he was afraid she could wake Bakura up. "Who's fault was it? Someone had to cause the overload of feelings that made you become Melvin again.", she said, this time holding her voice back.

Marik looked down at the supposedly sleeping thief, wrapping one of his locks around his finger. "Mine.", he said and felt like they had finally made progress in that fight. "It was mine.", he repeated.

"Marik.", his sister said and sat down on the bed next to him, placing her hand on his knee, causing Marik to look up. "It is not your fault."

The misunderstanding made Marik laugh. "No! Frig, I don't think like that anymore!", he said and smiled at her, and smiled even more when he saw her confused look. "I know now that Mel and I are different entities. No, what I meant is that I made Bakura angry with me and that made me angry as well.", Marik explained casually. It wasn't quiet the truth as Bakura had been more sad than angry which had made Marik more sad than angry as well but Marik didn't feel like she had to know about their problems as precisely as that.

The Egyptian woman drew her hand back, blinking. "It's not your responsibility to make that man happy, Marik.", she said. "If he can make you angry with such little effort you shouldn't be around him."

And their discussion seemed to start all new again.

"Ishizu!" Marik whimpered and sighed. "There's no way you can take me away from Bakura and you know that." When she didn't response Marik continued: "I'm gonna be careful now. That's all.", he said whispering and lowered his eyes on the object of the conversation again, carefully letting his fingers gliding through Bakura's hair. _I am lucky that he's asleep_, Marik thought. _I'm a bit afraid he might be rude to Ishizu. And I'm also afraid that she might be rude to him._

"How do you plan on being careful?", Ishizu asked, her eyes trying to catch Marik's. "You mean you will try not to make him angry again?", she added as his Marik finally looked up. "This is not your responsibility.", she repeated. "You shouldn't be submissive to such... To him!"

"No need to cover what you really think, sister.", Marik said between his teeth, slowly and calmly. "You will see that you're wrong. You will see that I haven't lie." He stood up, crossing arms. "Don't think I have forgotten what you've done for us.", he then said suddenly, smiling at his sister. "I'm thankful, Ishizu. But please let us handle this on our own. I promise you won't have to help us again. Melvin won't come out again so there is no need to worry."

Ishizu didn't know what had happen but she could sense that Marik had changed. It was undoubtedly the influence of that thief, Bakura. She didn't know how that man had managed it or why he was doing it, but somehow he had changed Marik to a somewhat positive person. Marik had told her that it was Bakura's idea to live an 'honest' life now and Ishizu had seriously doubted that. However, she hadn't heard of any raids or homicides in the last time that could lead back to the two thieves - except for the one Melvin had caused - so she simply invited herself to her brother's and his lover's apartment to check on their 'honest' lives at first hand. She just couldn't believe that her brother had been redeemed by the most cold-blooded man she had ever heard of.  
"If there is nothing to worry about than can't you let me stay at your apartment for a week?", the Egyptian woman smiled. "If there is nothing to hide and if he's treating you good, I will be relieved and we can continue living our lives." She sighed at the end of her last sentence and turned away from Marik, placing the fingertips of one hand on her mouth, looking down. "I even miss you, Marik.", she said, smiling to herself, then looked up to her brother. "Rishid misses you too. Come on." She winked at Marik - an action the woman would barely use on someone else than her little brother. "Don't you think it could be fun?"

Marik smiled back. "Yeah. I guess it could. But..." He glanced over to the sleeping Bakura. "I just know that you two will start to fight at some point.", he sighed. "And I'm not looking forward to it."

"If he's as nice and kind as you described him", Ishizu said, sounding serious again, "there won't be any reason to fight with him."

Marik's smile dropped and he closed his eyes. _No fight between Ishizu and Bakura? Pah, impossible! He and me are fighting constantly even though we love each other. How the frig will I survive this? I should prepare myself with lots and lots of aspirin._ "That will be one awesome week.", he said to himself.

"What did you say?", the Egyptian female asked, but didn't wait for an answer and stepped closer to Marik. "So, I have my free week at the beginning of February. It's still a month until then." She grabbed her brother's arms and looked him in the eyes. "If there's something you need me for, call me. Alright?" She kissed Marik on the forehead, then they hugged. Since Marik's older sister was smaller than he was, she had to put her head on his shoulder when they embraced each other. Marik couldn't withstand to tease her, he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Aah, Marik!", she yelled and grabbed onto him, poking him until he let her down again. "Marik!", she said again, scowling at him. "We're not kids anymore!" She smiled though when Marik stuck his tongue out. "Marik.", she repeated silently. _I really miss you._

"See you, sis!", Marik said when she left, waving his hand.  
He sighed. _No way that they won't fight. There's not a single week were Bakura and I weren't fighting so I highly doubt that this will end well._  
The Egyptian turned around and looked at Bakura again, who was laying there, still and silent. He took two steps and sat down on the bed again, caressing the thief's hair. "Please be nice to my sister, will you?", he said to Bakura. "I want her approval. It's not like I will leave you when she won't be pleased with you, but I want her to see what I see in you."

_What do you see in me?_ Bakura wondered. The thief king was awake. He had woken up from Annie's and Marik's laughter and in the second the door handle of the door to his room had moved he had buried his head into his pillow and had pretend to be asleep.  
The conversation between Marik and his sister had cleared up some questions. Bakura knew now that Ishizu was blaming Bakura for making Marik angry so he had in fact woken up Melvin and caused the death of some people - who weren't Bakura's concern but they were causing undesired attention in any case. Bakura was blaming himself as well but there seemed to be some unspoken component of those Melvin incidents Bakura hadn't catched yet; Why would Marik be safer and less 'melvinish' if he stayed with his sister? She was obviously capable of making him angry too. There had to be some kind of trigger mechanism Bakura didn't know of yet.  
But Marik had told his sister it would be fine now, he would be careful now. _You're trusting me, hm?_ Bakura smiled. _I don't get that whole Melvin thing but it's good to know that you're trusting me._

Bakura had his eyes closed but heard the covers rustling and felt the weight of Marik's body shifting. Suddenly he felt a breath on his face and something heavy around his shoulder, probably Marik's arm. Then Marik sighed and whispered the other boy's name. _Yes Marik_, Bakura talked to his Egyptian in his thoughts. _What is it, baby? How can I help you? _  
Marik moved again, his arm remained wrapped around Bakura but his hand started to play with the white amount that Bakura called his hair. One tense moment after the other passed, Bakura was keen to hold his breath steady and his the smile on his lips at a minimum. Marik was near, Bakura could hear and feel him breath, he wondered whether Marik had his eyes closed or if he was watching him. It was so bloody relaxing to Bakura, feeling Marik's fingers performing circles on his skull, gradually traveling all around his head. Marik's fingers got tangled up into Bakura's stubborn hair, they fought their way up to Bakura's ear but before they reached that certain spot they changed their direction, leaving Bakura agog for that pleasant shiver he usually got when someone was touching him there.  
_How much time passed since someone touched me there?_ Bakura wondered. _Too much._  
Marik finished with stroking Bakura's cheek and his chin, gently, slowly. Then he removed his hand, but leaving his arm around Bakura's shoulder, giggling.  
_What is it you're laughing about, love?_ Bakura almost smiled. He heard the covers rustling again and felt something bumping against his knee, causing a slight pain. "Ouch.", said Marik, apparently the Egyptian had injured his own knee while trying to get closer to Bakura. He tried it again and this time he successfully got his leg over one of Bakura's. Their bodies were touching, Bakura felt Marik move closer, pushing his head under Bakura's chin.  
Marik couldn't see Bakura's face from that position now so the Brit opened his eyes. He wanted to embrace Marik so badly but maybe Marik would restrain himself when he knew that Bakura was awake? So Bakura stayed put and tried to ignore his faster beating heart.

"I miss her too, you know.", Marik whispered. "Ishizu. I miss her. And I miss Rishid."

_You don't have to stay with me_, Bakura thought.

"But I couldn't be without you either."

Bakura smiled.

"It would be nice if we could all live together."

Bakura frowned.

"But no one of you would agree to that idea, I guess."

Bakura grinned. _No, we wouldn't._

Marik sighed and tried to slip closer to Bakura again, although they were already as close as possible. The Egyptian shifted his head, placed his cheek on Bakura's gorge, wrapped his arm tightly around his neck and squeezed Bakura shortly. _You're such a tease Marik_, Bakura thought. _When will you finally end those games and..._  
Bakura's mind went blank when he felt a soft kiss on his neck. He held his breath for a moment as his nerves were all on edge, he hoped for more, but nothing happened so he breathed out again, then breathed in the scent of Marik's hair. Marik was stroking Bakura's hair again, unraveling his locks, while rubbing his cheek against Bakura's skin, kissing his neck again, giggling. Bakura heard his name again, pressed his lips together not to respond. He felt Marik hugging him, moving closer to him, it was as if Marik wanted to cling on Bakura like a drowning man on a piece of drifting wood.

"Everything will be alright, Bakura.", Marik said. "As long as we're together it'll be alright."

_Yes Marik_, Bakura thought and grinned as he let himself fall on his back, slowly but steady, making it look like a movement of someone who was unconscious and was just moving in his sleep. Marik gasped in surprise. His body was half laying on Bakura's now, his leg between Bakura's, his head on Bakura's chest, his hand on Bakura's shoulder. He lifted his head and Bakura closed his eyes and let his smile drop, opened his mouth slightly, breathing calmly. Chuckling, Marik put his head back on Bakura's chest and shifted his body to get in a comfortable laying position and placed his arm around the other boy again.

The upper side of the mattress was a bit lifted so they hadn't fallen deep and Marik was laying comfortable on the other boy. Time passed, both thieves remained silent and listened to each other's breath, Marik was stroking Bakura's side with his thumb.

After Marik had read the last message of Bakura he had felt relieved. His partner in crime obviously wanted to make up with him as he was begging for that kiss again and trying to lure Marik to visit him. But the dreadful feeling of guilt had still gnaw the insides of Marik so he couldn't just go back and look into the hopeful eyes of Bakura just to hurt his feelings by rejecting his advances once again. So Marik went to only other two persons he could talk to when he was down; of course he wouldn't tell his siblings the exact issue of his problems, he just told them that he had a fight with Bakura. Alas Ishizu and Rishid wanted to talk about a worser problem with him which didn't bother Marik so much and was already almost resolved: Melvin's rampage. Ishizu's connections to a local business man had paid off a couple of times already and she was sure that said business man would help them cover up this affair as well.  
However Marik had been left alone with his broken heart and had to find the solution for himself.

_I will trust you Bakura_, Marik thought. _I will just explain everything to you. I trust that you will understand me and listen to me._

Bakura was happy to have Marik back, his distress vanished bit by bit as the Egyptian boy was caressing him. He felt special, he felt loved and that was everything the thief had wished for. Marik was right, everything would be alright as long as they would be together. _Even if you will never admit your feelings for me and I will be doomed to imagine instead of experience how it is to kiss you, to hear you moan my name, to touch your delicate spots, I want to spend every bloody second with you Marik._  
The Brit wondered what had made Marik come and visit Bakura in the hospital. Had it been his message? Had he sound desperate enough for Marik to care? Well, it didn't really matter. Bakura decided to speak.

"Marik.", he said and felt the boy tensing up at the sudden sound of Bakura's voice. "Shh.", he added. "It's alright, I won't touch you if you don't want me to." Bakura was admitting defeat with saying this, yet it didn't feel like defeat when it was for Marik.

Marik cleared his throat. "Good evening, Bakura. You may touch me.", he whispered, tightening his grip around Bakura's side.

Bakura smiled, happy that Marik was making an approach towards him. "Good evening, Marik." He placed his hand on Marik's head, stroking it slowly, fiddling with Marik's hair strands just like Marik had played with Bakura's some minutes ago. His light touches didn't seem to unsettle Marik so Bakura continued to caress his boy.

Marik breathed out, closing his eyes. "Since when are you awake?", he asked.  
_You don't seem to be mad, hm Bakura? Playing with my hair... You missed me right? I hope we're okay again._

"Since you and your sister visited me." Bakura just knew that Marik would lift his head and would look at him, frowning. The Brit laughed.

"Wait a second!", Marik said loudly. "So you heard our discussion about you and didn't say a word? So when I..."  
Thinking back of the previous minutes Marik blushed and broke off his sentence. _I just friggin kissed your neck and did all that stuff to you! Damn it, Kura!_

"It's okay, love.", Bakura whispered, stroking Marik's head, pushing it gently back on his chest. The Egyptian didn't hesitate just whimpered and sighed.

"D-Don't call...", he blurted out, but bit his lip in the next second. _Damn, no it's alright Kura, call me whatever you want._

"Sorry.", Bakura said, snorting, smiling. _Since when did I become so gay, he asked himself. Calling you such names. That's not me._

"N-No it's alright.", Marik mumbled, grasping Bakura's shirt. "Call me names, please... Yeah, right! You know what, Kura!" The Egyptian moved his head again, placed his chin on Bakura's chest, looking into the eyes of his lover. "I have a lot of nicknames for you!", he exclaimed. "But you don't have a single one for me!"

Bakura looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You don't really getting mad about something like this?!", he laughed.

"I'm not mad, I'm just a little bit sad about it... Well, actually not." Marik shrugged his shoulders, looking away, feeling uncomfortable to state his true feelings.

"That's because you're Marik for me.", Bakura whispered, stroking Marik's head again. "You're perfect. You don't need a nickname. You're my Marik."

The other boy chuckled. "I'm yours, mm?" He closed his eyes, enjoyed the caressing of Bakura.

"Yes, you are.", he heard Bakura say in the hoarse voice of his. "You can't escape from me."

"I know.", Marik whispered. "I don't want to escape." He nuzzled his face into Bakura's chest so he didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"You're finally admitting that you're mine?", Bakura whispered back.

"Yes."

Bakura snickered. "Is that true? You're mine...?", he asked again. His frozen heart began to beat faster. Was Marik finally admitting his love to him? So unexpected?

"Yes. I'm your's.", Marik replied, not looking up.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I always was.", Marik added.

"I told you." Bakura could feel the corners off his mouth rising.

Marik chuckled. "You're grinning, huh? I can hear you grinning." Marik looked up again, laughed when he saw his partner's face. "You look like a jerk, Fluffy." Bakura's chest was rising heavily and dropping back fastly, he was breathing loudly. His lips were moving, up then down, but closed firmly and always ending back into that smirk. There was much going on inside Bakura, Marik could tell. Yet the Brit tried not to show his feelings. Marik moved his body up, the fabric of their clothes brushed against each other, making Marik's hoodie pushing up, revealing more of his skin, but Marik didn't care. As usual he put his forehead against Bakura's and stroked Bakura's cheek gently. The band-aid that had been there the previous weeks was finally gone. Marik felt guilty that Bakura had to hold himself back but at the same time he was proud and felt loved.

Bakura's breath slowed down and he opened his eyes and his mouth. "What's my christmas present?", he whispered, still grinning, still holding Marik as tight as he could. Marik's leg was still over Bakura's, and his upper body almost fully on Bakura's. The white-haired boy didn't dare to move much, having his love so close was tempting him enough.  
His insides were roaring though, he felt new strength rising up, he felt like he could take Marik on his arms and run up a hill - which would be pretty pointless. Anyway, it wasn't that much of a deal, was it? Bakura knew that Marik was loving him, it wasn't a surprise. Yet hearing Marik saying it, admitting it showed that Marik cared and wanted to improve their relationship.

"Ohh, I won't tell you! ~", Marik answered melodically. "It's at home, you will open it at home!"

_You're not talking about the kiss, huh? I'm confused_, Bakura thought. "Christmas is over.", he said. "You could have brought it with you." Marik was close to him, he could feel Marik's words on his lips. _You said you already gave me a kiss, didn't you? Why would you say that?_ Marik chuckled and giggled while stroking Bakura again, running his fingers through his white hair. _Damn. Marik. Stop it._ Bakura let out a sigh. _I want to kiss you so badly but you will probably just reject me again._ Marik's body rubbing against his own didn't help and Bakura could almost feel a boner growing.

"Mhh right, I should have brought it with me...", Marik repeated. "But I kinda... I didn't know if I would stay here." he whispered, biting his lip. "I thought maybe you would be still angry."

Bakura rubbed his nose against Marik's, smiling at the expected giggle from the other boy. "I wasn't angry." _But sad._

Marik understood. "I am sorry.", he said.

"Don't be." Bakura grinned. "You admitted that you are mine. I'm very satisfied with that. For now." _As long as I can think back I had been sad._

Marik smirked. "You love to say that, don't you?"

"Hm?" Bakura grinned. "Why do you think that I love to say that you are mine? You know, it's the truth that you are mine. Or aren't you mine?" _It's a wonder that you can make me feel. Thank you so much for that, Marik._

Marik sighed loudly to indicate that he was annoyed. "Yes I am friggin yours!" he laughed.

Bakura snickered and began to stroke Marik's hardly covered back, his hands were touching Marik's bare skin, he felt the carved in tattoo under his fingertips.  
Marik had allowed Bakura to touch him there a long time ago but he still shivered when Bakura did it. Also Bakura had never touched Marik's back directly, he had only stroked him through layers of cloth as yet.  
They had never frankly spoken about their pasts, there was no need to tear off wounds they were carrying along every day. Bakura had heard about Marik's past through Ryou; what Ryou knew Bakura did too. The Brit was having some questions but he would have never asked Marik out of respect. Only if Marik would start talking about his past on his own, Bakura would ask.

So Marik flinched and Bakura drew his hands back, whispering "Sorry" and stroking Marik's head instead. Bakura wasn't sure whether Marik would have allow him to touch those marks directly but judging from Marik's reaction he didn't seem to be comfortable with it.

"It's okay.", Marik said, wrapping arms around Bakura's neck. "You may." he said, placing his lips on Bakura's cheek, whispering: "You may touch me." Still he squinted when Bakura ran his fingertips on his back. But the presumed pain stayed away so Marik breathed out. He opened his eyes although he couldn't see much, as their faces were still close.

"Does it hurt, when I touch you there?", Bakura asked calmly while tracing the marks on his partners back.

"No.", Marik answered.

"But it's not comfortable, hm?"

Marik shifted his head, touching cheeks with Bakura. "No.", he whispered in Bakura's ear. "No one ever touched me there since... You know.", he gulped and grabbed Bakura's hair in need of support.

"Do you feel my touch?", Bakura asked, his fingers still caressing Marik's tattoos.

"Yes.", Marik replied. "But the sensation is weaker. It feels like there's cloth between your hands and my skin."

"Mm.", Bakura said. He pulled the Egyptian's hoodie back down and embraced Marik, gently pushing his head against Marik's, nuzzling his cheek against his. The Egyptian smirked and sighed in Bakura's ear, stroked Bakura's head.  
There were more questions Bakura had liked to ask Marik, but he could wait. Marik was giving him so much today and Bakura didn't want to scare him away.

Having someone touching his scars after so many years had been a strange experience for Marik. However Bakura had been as tender as expected. There hadn't been stupid comments about how sorry he was and how terrible it must have been. There was no point in saying such things; it was something only another broken soul could understand. They already knew that the other one was sorry and of course it had been terrible, what else could it have been. Both boys were glad to have found someone who could relate to their pain. In moments like those they felt growing closer to each other.

Marik shifted his head again, hesitantly pulling back. He blushed when his eyes met Bakura's so he quickly placed his head back on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura smiled and stroked Marik's head, his other arm was around Marik's waist.

"Why did you brought me that brush, Marik?", Bakura suddenly asked. "You know I can hardly brush my hair."

Marik giggled, glad that Bakura was changing topics. "To see the puzzled expression on your face! I missed that, huh."

Bakura sighed. "And what about the book? You know I have read it around hundred times already and I'm not even kidding. Why didn't you bring me another one?"

"Haha, I was just afraid you would rather read a book than talk to me..." Marik lifted his head to look Bakura in the eyes, while stroking away some hair strands from Bakura's face. "You don't hear a word I say when you're reading your books." he said slowly, caressing Bakura's cheek. His gaze stayed on Bakura's face but it wasn't focused anymore.

Bakura watched him attentively. "Stupid, I would have read it when you would be away, of course." he answered. "What is it?" he asked. Marik seemed to be lost in thoughts so the white-haired thief poked his boy in the side until he responded with growling and a smirk. The way the younger boy was looking at Bakura told him that there was something he wanted to say. "What is it?" Bakura repeated whispering.

Marik bit his lower lip. He removed his leg from Bakura's and slid from his body but stayed close, resting his head on Bakura's arm, his hands close to his chest. "Contract update." he said with firmly voice.


	21. Coming home

Living together in crime

Chapter XXI: Coming home

* * *

"Contract update, uh I love those words."

"Erm, yes."

"Soo, what it is Marik?"

"Uh..."

"Come on tell me, don't just stare at me."

"Um, yes."

"What yes? Say it! What are you waiting for?"

"You..."

"What could it be? Am I allowed to touch your naked back anytime? Or to kiss you...? Okay okay I'll stop with hat kiss, I'm nagging on your nerves with that, hm. But what is it? Tell me already!" Bakura was grinning like a child who just got told that it would get a big surprise to its birthday.

His grin was catching, Marik was laughing too. _You really are excited about this, hmm Kura? Alright, I won't keep you in suspense any longer then_. "I want us to sleep together!", Marik blurted out, only to realize in the next second what he had said. He stared at Bakura's puzzled face, blinking. "I-I mean like in the same bed!", Marik added quickly, feeling a blush rising.

"Either way, it can be arranged.", Bakura grinned. The Egyptian just sighed at Bakura's comment.  
He was still laying next to Bakura, his head on Bakura's arm, one leg over Bakura's leg. The Brit felt electrified. He would get the joy to sleep with Marik in the same bed from now on? Would have him close, hear his light snoring, hear him mumble words and feel his warm body? Bakura felt thrilled. He knew that it was a huge sign of confidence from Marik allowing Bakura being so close to him while being in such a vulnerable state like sleeping. Bakura mustn't take advantage of it. He felt weightless, good luck that Marik's head was heavy enough to remind him that he was still on earth.

"You can stop grinning now.", Marik laughed, poking Bakura's cheek.  
As expected he had made Bakura happy with the new passage of their contract. Though it wasn't just a favour for Bakura. No, Marik insecurity had slowly turned into dependence. Sleeping next to Bakura was so much better than sleeping alone! Now that he had gotten a taste of it, he didn't want to miss it again. He felt protected with Bakura next to him, happy that he could fully trust him, happy that he would please Bakura with his presence.

"I'm sorry, I can't.", Bakura replied. "You have no right to complain, _you_ made me grin like that."

Marik poked him again. "Alright, listen." He was still smiling too, but the glee in his voice dropped.

"I'm listening.", Bakura whispered, hearing that Marik was getting serious.

"I'm gonna sleep with you in your bed from now on," said Marik, rolling eyes as Bakura's grin extended an inch at his words, "but you're not allowed to touch me unless I say it." Bakura nodded. "I-I know, it must be hard for you," Marik blushed at the ambiguousness, "but um, there's no other way."

"It's alright, Marik.", Bakura said.

"No wait, listen!" Marik sat up, leaving Bakura's warmth. "I think I have to explain this to you."

Bakura raised his body as well, leaning his back against the bed frame. "I'm listening."

Marik drew a blank. Bakura was paying him attention like he always did. He would always listen to Marik, even if the Egyptian would conceive some new useless scheme to destroy their most hated enemy, the Pharaoh. But now it was serious and Marik got nervous. He frowned and scratched his head, wondering how he could explain it. "I have kinda troubles with showing emotions.", he stated. _But that doesn't mean that they aren't there_. "The thing is I can learn to open myself and we have made some progress huh, b-but sometimes you attack me, try to kiss me and stuff..."  
Looking up, Marik saw that Bakura was still watching him attentively. He closed his eyes and sighed. "That may sound weird but I can't explain it better than this: It's like a board game and we are the tokens. I'm only throwing ones and twos and you are throwing fives and sixes. And when you attack me, I'm going back to start. You are still on field twenty or so and wait for me but you give me no chance to reach you because you're attacking me again and I'm on start again." He opened his eyes again, looking down. "I don't want to blame you, I just want to explain it to you. I-I understand that you want more, but..." Marik broke off and looked at the boy before him again.

"I figured that out.", Bakura whispered. "It's alright. Don't stress yourself."

"Bakura.", Marik sighed.

"I apologize for rushing things.", Bakura said. "I understand now. And I agree." He was grinning again. "You are having full control over our relationship."

"Oh Kura, I know I'm very selfish...", Marik mumbled.

Bakura interrupted him. "No, it's fine. You are updating our contract swiftly, so I'm very happy and excited about every single step." He sighed. "And yeah you are goddamn selfish but you wouldn't be Marik if you wouldn't be selfish." Bakura glided back into his previous laying position.

Marik smiled and placed himself next to the other boy again, his head on Bakura's arm. "You always make me feel special, Bakura."

"Because you are.", Bakura smirked.

"Now that was pretty gay!", laughed Marik and turned around, laying on his side.

"Maybe because I am pretty gay! And you Marik, you are pretty gay too. Now that you're mine, huh? And sleep with me in one bed, huh? Do you admit now that you are gay?" Bakura winked at the boy next to him.

Marik sighed. "Yeah, I'm kinda gay...", he said slowly. "But I'm only gay for you, Kura! Only for you!" His index finger was pointing up, the look on his face was serious and making Bakura chuckle.

"Thanks.", said Bakura silently, locking eyes with Marik. He didn't know himself why exactly he was thanking Marik, he just felt relaxed and peaceful at the moment. His boy was beside him, trying his best to make him happy. No one had ever done that for Bakura before. When someone else would be nice to Bakura, the thief would push him or her off, feeling distracted, irritated, angry. But with Marik the situation was different. Everything was different with Marik. Special. Warm.

Marik cleared his throat. "You know what, Fluffy. Actually I have another new paragraph to our contract.", he said silently, placing his hand on Bakura's chest. Now that he had explained his feelings to Bakura, he felt being closer to the other boy like never before. Bakura had understood. He would wait. Marik felt like a big burden fell from his chest.

_Paragraph..._ Bakura chuckled. "What is it." He had noticed the nicknames Marik would give him, but he got used to them and wasn't complaining anymore. His heart was beating a tad faster, wondering what new improvement Marik had to offer. He looked into the eyes of his boy, admired the luminosity of them. Their bodies were touching barely, yet Bakura believed to feel warmer by having Marik close. Marik's hand was on his chest. He grabbed it and squeezed it, not breaking their gaze.

"Umm, since it's difficult for you to hold back your feelings I thought, maybe you just tell me what you're feeling.", Marik said, feeling suddenly tensed. It was a pleasant tension though, it felt intimate. He felt Bakura's breath being near. Bakura's grip around his hand was firmly and possessive. Marik smiled. He knew that he got Bakura's attention and his love. He could see in Bakura's eyes that the other one was thankful for having him. And there was more in Bakura's eyes; longing, lust, pain. The white-haired thief was holding himself back as always. It was only a glance on Marik's lips that showed which one wish was still tantalizing Bakura.

Bakura frowned. "Tell you what I feel?", he repeated. "I thought I already do that, Marik.", he said quietly, releasing Marik's hand to touch his hair, putting one strand of hair in order. His eyes lost focus and he sighed, leaving his hand on Marik's head, stroking it gently.

"No, not that. I mean," Marik grinned, proud that he had seen through Bakura, "you obviously wanna kiss me right now, right? So..."

"I always want to kiss you.", Bakura interjected quietly, putting his hand back on Marik's.

Bakura's confidence irritated Marik and he blushed. "So! So just tell me so!" He gulped. "Tell me that you want to kiss me. Or touch me." He smiled but it was an insecure smile. "I will mostly say no. But I might say yes. And if I say no maybe I can offer you something equal or so..."

_Goddamnit. Stop being so cute_, Bakura thought and closed his eyes, sighing again. "Isn't that the same like before? I thought I was already allowed to tell you what I think."

"Yes, but no!", Marik said loudly. "It's different! Tell me specifically what you want to do with me! And maybe I'll agree."

Bakura wasn't sure if he had understand it right, but he smiled and opened his eyes again. "That's one awesome idea, Marik.", he said silently.  
If he would be honest, he would say that he was tired of this whole contract idea. He had never been a fan of rules and constraints. Marik loved to be in control, Bakura knew this. He understood also that Marik had issues with his own sexuality and that their 'contract' would help him to accept it. He had endured a lot of pain in his life while being only twenty-one years old. He had lived a different life than other kids. Under the earth. Almost like being buried alive. Marik wanted freedom, he needed it, he was yearning for it. People always seek for the things they missed in childhood. But maybe this freedom was too much for Marik too handle, maybe he was scared of it. Marik still needed some restriction is his life. Bakura understood Marik, but at the same time he wished that Marik would finally overcome his fears and doubts. But who was he to say that aloud? He himself couldn't overcome his past, he would never. He was his past, he was Touzoku Bakura.  
Homosexuality in ancient egypt had only been dangerous in public, other than that it had never been something bad. Nor in the old Rome empire. The old Greeks were boylovers too. Only the modern time would still stick to the old believes from the middle age. Technology was at its peak but society was a bitch, making Bakura's boy feeling insecure and bad about himself and Bakura hated them for it.

"Yeah?", Marik whispered, locking his eyes with Bakura's, as they found Marik's again. "You can just tell me. Everything."

"Yeah.", Bakura answered, stroking Marik's hand with his thumb.

Marik frowned. Bakura wasn't getting it. "...um, so. D-Do you want to kiss me? ...now?", he stuttered, blushing. It wasn't like Marik would kiss Bakura, he just wanted to hear him say it. To make sure that Bakura had understood the new 'paragraph'.

"I thought you already had worked that out." Bakura grinned at Marik, knowing that he was getting on his nerves.

"Um, yes...", Marik sighed, giving up. Stupid Bakura!

"And? May I?", Bakura asked. He tried to suppress his hopes, but he couldn't and catched himself observing every little motion of Marik.

The Egyptian smiled. "No.", he said slowly, feeling like he had betrayed Bakura. _I insist on having him say it and now I just say no? Uh I'm mean, aren't I?_ He looked up. "B-But what about this...", he whispered and leaned closer to Bakura, gulping. He parted his lips and placed a kiss on Bakura's cheek, feeling Bakura's heart speeding up under his hand.

When he pulled back, he saw Bakura smiling. "That's awesome enough.", the Brit whispered, squeezing Marik's hand.  
_We sure are making progress, hmm Marik_, Bakura thought. _But why am I feeling strangely sad about it? I should be happy._

"You understand now?", Marik asked, blushing again. "Just tell me what you want! Alright?"

Bakura grinned and raised both eyebrows up, sighing. "Yep, Marik." He chuckled. "This contract is getting longer and longer, huh. Its pretty complicated."  
_Maybe it's because for the first time I feel like I can reach you. I can see the goal in the distance. And this reminds me of the inevitable end. Why can't I just forget about that?_

"No way backing out of it, you know!", Marik said, pouting a little.

"I know.", said Bakura silently, stroking Marik's head again. _Why can't I forget about it? It's no help to think about it!_

"It's a contract for a life time!", Marik continued. When he realized what he said, he looked at Bakura, who had stopped his movements. "...if you dare to bear with me for so long.", he added.

Bakura nodded and continued stroking Marik. "We're forever together.", he said.

Marik smiled. He didn't notice that Bakura was only faking his smile.

* * *

Bakura got another two weeks paid vacation. Annie had told them that Bakura was now free to go, he could leave the hospital or stay, he should just stay in his bed when he decided to return home and rest. Bakura chose home, glad that he could leave the white room with its medical smell and annoying nurses. "Oh yeah, I will cook for you! ~", was Marik's reaction to Bakura's decision.

Marik picked up their car and drove Bakura home, humming the melody that Bakura had heard before. When they got out of the car Bakura almost dropped his bag when he realized that it was the same melody Melvin had hummed. That one night.

Bakura stood behind Marik who was fiddling with the keys, having troubles opening the door, because he was moving his body, attempting to dance. "What is this that you are humming...", Bakura asked silently.

"Huh?" Marik turned around to face Bakura, stopping his movements. He took a deep breath, feeling full of energy. He had his partner in crime back, the world was bright and shiny again.

"What is this melody you are always humming?", Bakura repeated louder.

"Oh, I made it up. I don't know where I have it from." Marik shrugged his shoulders and turned to the door again, opening it.

Bakura followed him into the house and up the stairs.  
They would sum the same melody... What was this bloody melody? How could Melvin knew it too? Maybe it wasn't important at all, but it showed that Marik and Melvin did share in fact the same mind, as they both liked to hum a random melody. Or maybe Melvin had heard it somewhere and had memorized it in his brain. That would explain why Marik wouldn't know where he got it from._ It's not a big deal, or is it_, Bakura wondered. _Melvin knows about everything that Marik does. Marik usually doesn't remember anything what Melvin did. But what if some of Melvin's traits are starting to leak through him to Marik? But what does that mean? Will Marik lose his mind some day?_ Bakura shook those thoughts off. _No. He's fine. I'm just being paranoid._

Christmas was over as was Marik's birthday but when Bakura entered the living room he found a small plastic christmas tree standing on the table. Right next to it there was a present; red gift paper lousy wrapped around something that resembled a small bottle, a green ribbon around it. _What are you giving me Marik, alcohol?_ Bakura smiled and sat down on the couch. His side was itching. It felt weird to wear trousers again after such a long time.

"Hey, Fluffy!" Marik had followed him. "What are you doing here? Come to the kitchen, I'm making food!" He grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him up. He noticed Bakura's tired eyes. "Are you alright?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah.", he lied._ No. Damn, I can't forget about Melvin. I still owe you a confession._

Marik raised one eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"I have no present for you, Marik.", Bakura said, acting like that was the reason for his worry. In fact he had never cared about holidays and gifts, why would he. For him they were just ordinary days. Now that he got to learn Marik better, he understood that holidays were never meant to be spent alone. Still, they didn't mean a lot him. He had to create pleasant memories of those days yet.

Marik shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I mean you were sick and in the hospital. How would you find a present for me?" He smiled. "You may open yours, by the way."

Bakura was actually surprised at Marik's reaction. He had expected him to lament about his non-existing gifts. "Mmh, but still. I need to find you something. I guess I need two presents, huh? One for christmas and one for your birthday. I will open mine when I have something to give in return." Bakura sighed. _What the bloody hell shall I give you? I have no idea._

Marik smiled. They knew each other for four years, but it was the first time that they would actually give each other presents for christmas. Or gifts at all, for that matter. "It's alright, Kura." Marik grabbed Bakura's hand again. "Come." They went to the kitchen, sitting down.

Marik dished up a simple meal: Mashed potatoes and fish fingers. He had made a salat, too. "I'm sorry I have no steak for you, we need to go shopping, the fridge is frigging empty.", he explained. "Enjoy your meal, Florence! ~"

As they began to eat, Bakura grinned at Marik, who was grinning back. They were at home again, they were together, enjoying their meal, just like always, just like it should be. Bakura didn't cared that he had not gotten his favourite food, he enjoyed Marik's presence and listened to his ramblings and muses.

"...,you know, Bakura!"

"I know, Marik. Pretty mean of her, hm."

"Yeah! Didn't she know that I needed the ketchup more than she did? What a stupid girl! She could just go to another super market, but I couldn't because I had no frigging time! She was lucky that her name wasn't Steve, though."

Bakura chuckled to himself. _I can't wait to go to sleep_, he thought. _Seriously, I can't wait. I want to hug you, so badly_. He blinked. "Hey, Marik.", he said silently.

"Yeah?" Marik picked a tomato from the salad and put it in his mouth, let it crack between his teeth.

Bakura smirked. "I want to hug you."

Marik's pace of chewing slowed down. He smiled. "Yes! That's exactly what I meant! Just tell me what you want!", he exclaimed happily.

"Well, Marik. I want to hug you.", Bakura repeated, smiling. "But let's finish eating first, hm?"

Marik stood up, after he had found another tomato in the salad. He let it crack again, as he hastened over to Bakura. "Baku...", he purred, leaning forward, embracing the other boy.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik as well, squeezing him, blushing. _I can't wait_. "I... You..." Bakura was trying to find the right words for his feelings. "I want you close.", he whispered.

"And you call me gay!", Marik grinned, leaving Bakura, returning to his place. Continuing munching his salad, he said: "We will be close tonight. Be patient, Fluffy."

Bakura growled. "No good movie on TV tonight...?", he asked.

"Hum, good question, actually." Marik blinked. "We'll see." He shrugged his shoulders.

There was no good movie on TV, but a quiz show Marik wanted to see so they sat down on the couch, touching bodies, chatting, laughing. The refrigerator was pretty empty as was the pantry, so all Marik could nosh at this evening were his own hairs. He was sticking them in his mouth and nibbling at them.

"Marik, stop eating your hair!" Bakura pulled the blonde strands out of Marik's mouth.

"Oh Kura, you don't understand! I just need to eat something when we're watching TV!", Marik yelled.

"But we just ate!", Bakura responded. He still couldn't believe how Marik would manage to stay slim while eating such tons of food.

Crossing his arms, Marik glared at Bakura, who pulled him into a hug. "Bakura."

"Why didn't go to the supermarket while I was gone?"

"Mh. We always go together. I just didn't realize that I had to."

Bakura chuckled. "I'm tired.", he whispered, burying his face in Marik's hair.

Marik smirked. "You are lying, aren't you?" He could feel that Bakura was tensed for some reason and he though he knew why. It was the way he would speak, a word less or a word more he would use, it was in his eyes, a seconds longer glance, a blink more. Marik could still drive Bakura crazy and the Egyptian was proud of it. "Hm. But actually I'm getting tired too."

"Let's go to bed.", Bakura replied fastly. Of course he was excited to spend the night together with Marik, even though it wouldn't be the first time. But this time it had been Marik's idea and it would be at home, their home. Also he wanted this day to be over fast, he wanted to forget about Melvin and the melody.

"Soon. When the show's over."

"Mmm." Bakura pulled Marik closer, making him grin.

"Don't forget: Touching is not allowed in bed." The show on TV was reaching its peak with the quiz show host presenting the one million question. Marik put some of his hair strands into his mouth. "So there is no reason for you to rush."

"Yeah", Bakura mumbled, "I know." He lifted his head and looked at Marik, who didn't look back. He got an annoyed growl from Marik as he slapped the hand with the hair strands. "You said, we will sleep in my bed, right? Why mine?"

"Shh!" Marik leaned forward, excited about what was happening on TV.

"Marik!"

"Oh shut up, Fluffy! It's important right now!"

"I hate this bloody TV.", Bakura hissed. "Why do we always have to watch those stupid shows?"

"Shh!" Marik held Bakura's mouth shut as the contestant chose his answer. Bakura poked him, Marik giggled.

* * *

"Why my bed?", Bakura asked again while he changed into his nightgown which was basically just an undershirt and his grey joggers.

Marik stood beside him, watching him. "Erm, c-cause..." Embarrassment was written on his face, his eyes moved back and forth, glancing over Bakura's naked legs and away again. "Because when my sister will come to visit us she should stay in my room, shouldn't she? Why should we start sleeping in my bed and then switch over to yours?"

"Good point.", Bakura replied, smirking. "You know, you may go to your room and change into your pajamas as well. I'm here, waiting for you." He laid down, hands behind his head.

Marik hasted out of the room into his, blushing. "Stupid Fluffy.", he muttered. He had never seen Bakura's naked body, apart from the upper part, when his pale friend would occasionally walk out of the shower only dressed in pants. It was normal for guys to walk around with exposed chest. Was it normal to change in front of other guys as well? _I guess he just wanted to tease me_, Marik thought. _He knows that I'm uncomfortable with such stuff_.

When he creeped back into Bakura's room, the other had already turned off the lights. Only flashes from passing cars would light parts of the room now and then. "Hey.", Bakura's voice murmured.

"Hey.", Marik answered and tiptoed to the bed fastly, hiding himself under the covers. He didn't like the darkness but he could bear it with Bakura besides him.

"Missed me?", Bakura snickered, pulling the blankets around Marik, wanting him to be warm. The Egyptian looked younger without his make-up and his eyes seemed to be softer. Suddenly Bakura felt a strong urge. He wanted to hug and kiss Marik. To hear him moan. To touch his trained body. Feel his legs around his waist...

"Sure.", Marik whispered, smiling. Bakura's voice was low and his breath was steady. Marik felt secured. His partner was back home, everything was alright again.

They looked at each other, both unsure what to say.

"Uuum, Bakura..."

"Yes, Marik."

"Can we..."

"Anything."

Marik smiled. "Can we go to the park tomorrow? Or wait, no! Let's go ice-skating! It's been so long that we've done that, Bakura!"

"Ugh."

"Come on, Fluffy! You just said 'anything'!"

"Yeah.", Bakura sighed. "Sure. We'll go, Marik." The Brit couldn't stand sport or sporty free time activities, especially not such embarrassing ones. He barely could skate even though he had had three thousand years to learn it. He would fall every five yards only to have Marik laughing at him. When he'd had enough of being laughed at he would place himself somewhere at the edge of the skate field and watch Marik having his fun. The Egyptian was good at skating.  
First, he had fallen too. It must have looked pretty ridiculous the first time they've tried it, clung to each other, cursing, barely moving. Marik had laughed every time they would fall, but he would always stand up and continue. It was then when Bakura found himself to be extremely annoyed by Marik but at the same time also strangely attracted to him. After they had parted Bakura was confused, as he had expected that the reason for meeting Marik at that strange place had been so that they could plot some new scheme to kill the Pharaoh. It took him three days and three pointless activities more to realize that his partner in crime seemed to regard him as something like a friend he could spend time with.

"Remember last year?", Marik giggled. "When I fell on you and you got a red face and grabbed me? Hah! That was funny!"

Bakura chuckled at the memory. "Funny? It was bloody embarrassing Marik, but nevermind."  
Like the year before that Marik had improved his skating skills in the last winter, showing them off. While he had tried to incite his partner to make more attempts by pulling his arms and calling him names, Bakura had lost his temper and had pulled back, making them fall. He found himself laying on the ice, looking into the bright eyes of Marik and suddenly his heart started to beat like crazy. Suddenly Marik's voice wasn't annoying any more, but cute and dazzling. Suddenly Bakura understood why he had been that flustered and nervous around Marik. He grabbed Marik's cheeks for a second and released them in the next. He pushed the other boy away and stood up, managed to get to the edge of the field and stood there for the rest of the time, with a blushing face which he tried to hide under his hairs.

"I think that was your very first attack, Bakura!", Marik grinned, his body was shaking with laughter, Bakura could feel it through the mattress.

"Yes, I agree.", he smirked. Marik was always like this. Full of laughter, full of joy. It had attract Bakura to him like the two opposite sides of a magnet would attract each other. It hadn't taken Bakura long to figure out that he was falling in love with Marik after the accident on the ice.

"I'm so glad you stopped doing that!"

"Yes.", Bakura sighed.

"I'm the master of this relationship! Mwahahaha!"

"Yes.", Bakura repeated.

"And you do as I say cause I am the master!"

Suddenly Bakura realized that they would spend the next two weeks every hour together. _Twenty-four hours with Marik? Shall I be happy or shall I cry?_ The mattress was shaking again as Marik laughed and Bakura smiled. _I should be happy._

"I am in control over you! ~"

"Yeah. Great." Bakura rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Now shut up. Good night." He was used to fall asleep fast and Marik was wearying him out already.

"You are being mean, Fluffy!", came the protest.

"I'm not mean, you are. I am still ill, Marik. I need rest." Bakura knew this would work but he had to suppress a smile to make it work.

"Oh, right.", Marik whispered, moving closer to Bakura. "I'm sorry. Good night." He turned his body to lay sideways and wrapped his arms around Bakura's, his skin brushed against Bakura's. "Rest, Fluffy. I'm here. I'm protecting you. If you feel pain I get you the medicine Annie gave us."  
Their bed was tight as it was made for only one person to sleep in it. Marik's breath tickled Bakura's arm.

"Good night.", Bakura answered, biting his lip. His eyes were still open while Marik's were closed. His boyfriend - by the way: Was he allowed to call him that now? Bakura didn't know. Marik had said that he was 'his' now and he was using the word relationship to describe their status, but he had never actually stated being his boyfriend. Whatever; Marik was close to Bakura like no one ever had been. Not physically though but in all the other ways.  
Marik had known that he was lying when he said that he was alright. Bakura couldn't recall a change of his tone or some other suspicious clues. How had Marik known? Bakura was impressed. _You know me so well, Marik. You say that you don't understand why somebody would love you but I don't understand why you would love me. Seriously, I'm a bloody old ghost, filled with bitterness. I have no body or sense in my so called life. The only thing I have is our love. And even that will be only temporary._

Marik moved in his sleep, or wasn't he sleeping? He squeezed Bakura's arm and moved his lips to a smile. His skin felt warm on Bakura's, his fingers stroked Bakura's arm for a moment. A low sigh left Marik's mouth.

Sometimes, when the nights would be cold and Bakura wouldn't be stressed out enough from work to feel tired enough to fall asleep fast, he would lay awake in his bed thinking about his life, which was consisting of his work and Marik. - No, maybe that wasn't quite true, because the only reason he would wake up early at bloody six o'clock and struggle through the day was only for Marik. In the end everything was because of Marik. - Sometimes, he would get home and in the few left hours Marik would only argue with Bakura and hiding in his room, pouting. At such days Bakura would question if it was really worth it, if Marik would ever let him come closer, if he would ever tell him that he cared for Bakura like Bakura cared for him. He wouldn't think about that for long, actually it wasn't a real thought, it was just an stray feeling, just a shadow creeping inside his head. Just a small doubt, being destroyed in the next second simply by a memory of Marik and the certainty that he would get him.  
That was alright, it wasn't what was making Bakura's restless nights a hell. The real issue was that by starting to think about all that Bakura would automatically think of the time after Marik, the time when he wouldn't be there anymore and the only thing left of him would be a cold gravestone sticking in the ground above a coffin where the bones and flesh of his once living man would lie. And Bakura's heart would become tight, painfully tight and he would ask himself whether it was worth to go through all this pain once Marik was gone. In the end Marik would die, wouldn't he?  
Everybody was dying, still they would get together and marry, have children and spend their days together. Why would they if they knew that they would die anyways? Why?  
Bakura had never understood this, now he did. If everything has an end you have to make the best of what you get. You only have this one life so you must fill it with happiness. The problem here was that the rules didn't apply to Bakura and that he would never die, because he was already dead and only inhabiting the body of a young, british boy.  
He would never find his peace. He would love and care for Marik, only to watch him die. Marik told him about being 'forever together' but in the end it would be a lie. Bakura's pain would become weaker, some day it would vanish, leaving him numb. Maybe Bakura shouldn't fall in love with Marik then? But it was too late, it was way too late.  
No, Bakura was thankful for Marik because he had showed him that he, Touzoku Bakura wasn't only a monster or a beast, he was still human. Marik had woken up feelings in Bakura that the thief had believed to be long gone.

"Are you sleeping?", Bakura whispered.

"Not yet.", answered Marik, his eyes still closed.

"We have some free time now. We have to use it."

"Oh yes. We need to go swimming!"

"Swimming?" Bakura frowned. "In the winter?"

"Yes! Because you know, Florence, it's good for the health and also I want to feel the coldness of the winter afterwards, you know that's what makes home so nice, cause it's warm in there in contrast to the outside!" Marik opened his eyes and saw Bakura smirking. "What?"

"I want to hug you, to hold you close."

Marik blushed. "Sorry, no." He paused for a while. "We shouldn't go ice skating tomorrow. Or swimming. If you fall..."

"Oh I will fall, Marik."

"Yeah, it's dangerous for your wound."

"Let's just stay in bed tomorrow."

"The whole day?"

"The whole day."

Marik looked Bakura into the eyes, when he placed one of his legs over Bakura's, pushing his body closer to the other's. Bakura twitched. "Your feet are cold, Marik!", he hissed, making Marik laugh. "That's not funny.", he murmured, yet he was smirking.

"Bakura.", Marik whispered.

"Marik." Bakura sighed.

"Good night." Marik closed his eyes again, snuggling his face against Bakura's arm, rubbing his cheek against it.

"Good night." Bakura bit on his lip again and shut his eyes as well.

After some minutes he opened them again. "Marik."

"Mhh."

"Don't call me Florence."

"What. Huh." Marik needed a second before he understood what Bakura was talking about. "Why not?"

Bakura wondered if he should really broach that topic. It was late and he could ruin their sleep with it. But he had to say it. "Because _he_ does."

"What?" Marik opened his eyes.

"Melvin. He uses to call me that."

Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about Melvin. It was frightening Marik to talk about him, Bakura knew that. But maybe it was also not healthy not to talk about him. Bakura felt that Marik could overcome his dark personality or at least have more confidence against him if they would talk about him. Maybe it would work like a therapy for Marik.

Bakura heard a gulp and felt Marik's fingertips digging into his flesh. "Really?", the Egyptian whispered.

"Yes."

The strength in Marik voice lessened. "How can he call you that.", he said, shivering.

"Hm?"

"Did you told him that your parents wanted to call you Flo..."

Bakura sighed. "Marik. For one thing: They didn't want to call me that for real. It was a joke.", he spat. "And second: No, I surely didn't tell him that!" He didn't want to get angry, but hearing Marik getting weak because he mentioned his other personality caused feelings of guilt in his chest.

"Then how does he know.", Marik whispered.

"He also calles me Fluffy.", Bakura said.

"Oh gods." Marik pushed his face against Bakura's arm.

"It's alright.", Bakura whispered. "Don't worry about it. I think he", Bakura gulped, "can kinda read your mind. But don't worry. As long as we don't fight, he won't come out, right?" he smiled to give his voice a more cheerful tone. "He just mostly calls me Florence and when you call me that it reminds me of him. So please don't do that, okay? That's all."

"Yes. Okay.", Marik said, looking up. His grasp around Bakura's arm tightened, yet it was a delicate grip. His breath was unstable and his eyes seemed frail.

"I want to kiss your head.", Bakura whispered.

Marik's voice got louder. "Do it.", he said.

Bakura didn't had to move much to reach Marik's head. "I hope I haven't ruined your sleep now.", he muttered before kissing Marik.

"No. It's fine. You had to tell me about this." Marik closed his eyes. He smiled. "I don't know why this is scaring me so much.", he laughed helplessly.

"Maybe you are afraid that you can't control him.", Bakura said. _There's something else I need to tell you about_. He gulped. _Shall I do it now?_

"Yeah. He knows too much. I don't want him to know so much." Marik stroked Bakura's arm with his fingertips.

"Yes. But", Bakura sighed, "I'm here, alright? He won't show up if we don't fight, right?"_ Yeah_, Bakura thought. _I can't tell him. If I tell him he will get sad and angry and Mel will show up again. I can't risk that._

"Mh. Yes." Marik breathed out and closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Bakura smiled.

Marik nodded. "But kiss me again, please."

"Sure." Bakura leaned closer to Marik again and placed another kiss on the head of his partner.

"Thank you."

Marik seemed to be tensed so Bakura wanted to change the topic to take Marik's mind of Melvin. "By the way what did your sister do exactly? It sounded like she took care of the homicides of Mel, right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, she just talked to Kaiba.", Marik said. "I mean that guy has connections!"

Bakura frowned. "Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah."

"She has contact to him?"

"Yeah, sure. He's a big business man." Marik shrugged and Bakura wondered whether Marik meant that he was powerful or that he was tall. Marik didn't like guys who were big, maybe because he wanted to be the biggest one. He had never shown having problems with Bakura being taller than him though. "I never want to spend christmas without you again.", Marik suddenly added.

"I don't want that either." Bakura smiled. "Good night, Marik."

"Good night, Bakura."


	22. Kisses and sisses

**Living together in crime**

**Sorry for letting you wait for so long! x(**

**But heeya here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Kisses and sisses**

* * *

"Ohh, this is all for me? ~"

"Yes Marik, this is all for you."

"Oh woow, Bakura! Mwahahaha! You only need to give me two presents you know! But - mwahahaha - but thank you very much! Hahahahaha! ~"

Bakura sighed at Marik who was sitting there between all his parcels, smaller and bigger boxes, wrapped in bright colors and purple ribbons. "Will you just open them? We have to hurry a bit or we will be late.", Bakura said loudly since Marik couldn't stop laughing.  
He had to admit though that the view before him was melting his heart; Marik had pink cheeks and his eyes were beaming with joy. Bakura felt proud. "You are giggling like a clown on drugs.", he chuckled and sat down next to Marik on the couch.

"A clown?", Marik repeated while unwrapping his first gift, glaring ar Bakura.

"Yup. Like a gay clown." Bakura nodded.

Marik's reflex kicked in before he could even think about it. "I'm not...!", he began, but gulped and closed his mouth again. "I'm not a clown.", he whispered blushing, squinting his eyes. "And I'm only gay for you! If it wasn't for you, I'd never be gay, you know!"

"I know, honey.", smirked Bakura. "Now hurry up."

After sending another glare at Bakura for giving him such a name, Marik proceeded to unwrap one of the small boxes. A small card labeled with the H&M logo was inside. "Oh it's a gift coupon!", Marik cried out. He moved from his sitting position and hugged Bakura tightly. "Thank you, Fluffy.", he purred, kissing Bakura's cheek gently to which the other boy reacted with a surprised gasp.

Marik pulled back. "Now let's see... ~ Oh it's for 4000 Yen that means I can buy this pink top I wanted! It was really expensive but now they reduced the price, ha I knew that I should wait, I just knew they would reduce it, it's always the same, but pink is kinda gay, maybe I should buy the blue one... It's a nice color - blue I mean - and trendy too but I don't think that it fits me, what do you think Bakura? Oh I would totally go out and buy it now but it's already too late, I will need two or three hours to decide which color I should buy, uhh it's so hard! Also it's so dark already and I need to see the blue in daylight - the pink too - but especially the blue cause I don't think that blue fits me and if it does it has to fit me in daylight otherwise I'm not buying it! What do you think?"

Bakura was holding another box in his hand, smiling at Marik. "Open the next one."

"Hey! I want to hear your opinion! Pink or blue?"

"Everything looks awesome on you! Now can we please finish this?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's your own fault! Why do you have to give me so many gifts? Can you even afford it?"

"Yes I can.", Bakura said, frowning when Marik giggled at him. "But we need to be at the station in about half an hour."

Marik slipped closer to him, giggling. "You sound like Obama. _'Yes I can.'_ Haha! Yeah, I know. It's pleeenty of time!"

"Not really. You have to change clothes first, apply your make-up and brush your hair and so on."

Marik looked down at himself. He had forgotten that he was still wearing his pyjamas. His hair was a mess and his eyes hadn't seen any kohl marks yet. He had been like this the whole day and hadn't even noticed it. "Oh yeah, right.", he murmured, standing up. "I guess I just make myself ready first, then I can continue opening them." He left the room quickly, after he poked Bakura's side.

Bakura leaned back, closing his eyes. He was proud of himself once more. Marik had listened to him and had agreed.  
It was so much nicer to be with him now after they were officially a couple. They would argue over everything nonetheless but their bond was stronger and the making up sweeter; because Marik had inserted yet another paragraph into the contract: Kisses.  
Marik would give Bakura one kiss on the lips every evening after Bakura returned home from work. Bakura wondered if Marik had any idea what motivation this daily kiss was giving him, what it was causing to his guts, how much he was looking forward to that single second their lips would be joined together.  
Marik wasn't making a big deal out of it, he would merely smile at Bakura and kiss him, then initiate a conversation, leaving the Brit worried that his lover wasn't enjoying kissing at all.  
But the cute kiss Marik gave him a minute ago proved him wrong, right? Also he had kissed his neck when they had been in the hospital.  
And Marik had kissed Bakura last week when they had argued just to shut Bakura up. Bakura wasn't allowed to kiss back or to touch him while kissing, but sighing or moaning was alright.

Fifteen minutes later Marik was standing in front of Bakura again, dressed in jeans and a tight white sweater, his hair was in order and his make-up perfect. "We don't need long to get to the station, do we?", he asked, sitting down.

Bakura shook his head. "Two minutes. But we should still be there on time." He threw one of the presents to Marik.

Marik catched it. He smirked. "Really agog to leave a good impression on my sister, aren't we Bakura?" He tried to open the box, but failed at the knot so he tossed it back to Bakura.

"Well," Bakura grunted, "If she's going to take you away from me when I don't, yeah." The Brit blushed lightly and focused his sight down, loosing the present's knot. "You're mine.", he added and threw the box again at Marik.

"Don't worry, I am yours.", Marik said casually and unwrapped a small mirror which could be flipped shut. "Oi wow, I was really needing this!" Smiling, he glided closer to Bakura. "Thank you, Fluffy!" Again he wrapped his arms around the other boy and snuggled close to him for a moment before he turned his attention again to the other presents. "You are good at this.", he muttered cheerfully.

With Bakura's prodding Marik accomplished to open the other three boxes before it was half past but afterwards he took some minutes to hug Bakura, rejoicing over the coupon, the mirror, the romantic movies and the stuffed hello kitty he had gotten. "You know me so well.", he whispered, stroking Bakura's head, while squeezing him.  
"Mh. We have to pick up your sister", Bakura said but he was holding the boy just as tight as Marik was holding him.

"Her name is Ishizu, you know." Marik let Bakura go, looking at him.

Bakura blinked. "Are you mad?"

"No." Marik took his hand and stood up. "Just call her Ishizu, please." They walked to their hall stand, getting their coats and shoes.  
Marik wasn't mad. He was just wondering why Bakura kept calling them 'your sister' and 'your brother' although he was knowing their names. Was it that hard to say their actual names? Was it an habitual thing?

"Alright. If it helps to get along with her." He had not stated it explicitly, but Bakura knew that it was important for Marik that the people he cared for would be on good terms with each other. And Bakura wanted to make Marik happy, so he would try to befriend her and show her that he was carrying for Marik.

In the moment they went through the door and shut it close, Marik hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and made Bakura stop walking. "Your present, Kura. You never opened it. Where is it?" Ignoring Bakura's snarling he unlocked the door to their apartment again.

"Marik. It's half past. We're already late." Bakura followed him back into the hall, feeling tired. "I can open it later." That one thing Bakura knew for sure: It would never get boring with Marik by his side. He was always asking for attention and entertainment.

"No! No, no, no!" Marik stormed into Bakura's room, the other boy was right behind him. "Where did you put it? Where, Bakura?" He switched the light on and let his eyes wander briefly through the room before turning to Bakura, giving him a serious glare, pouting.

"It's in the drawer over there." Bakura knew that he could not win against Marik's stubbornness so he gave up and sat down on the bed, sighing, chuckling.

Marik opened the drawer Bakura had pointed at and grinned, giving Bakura the present.

Right, red gift paper and a green ribbon wrapped around a bottle. Bakura smiled. Marik peered at him, his eyes were bright, his grin full of expectation, yet he was blinking fastly and grinding his toes against the floor, making small circles with his foot. "It's not alcohol, is it?", Bakura asked, slightly irritated. That was more than just a late christmas gift, right?

"No, not alcohol." Marik shook his head and sat next to Bakura, blushing yet grinning.

Bakura shrugged and began to unwrap the gift while Marik came closer and closer, eventually leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder. It was a bottle, but not alcohol. Bakura turned it around to read the description. He blushed. "Marik.", he muttered, widening his eyes.

"Hope you like it.", Marik said fastly, grabbing Bakura's arm and pushing his head into his hair, not wanting to meet Bakura's eyes.

"Yeah, o-of course I like it.", Bakura stammered. He smirked. "Thank you very much, Marik."

"D-Don't think that means that we..."

"I know. I don't demand that. I mean I'm hoping, but not expecting." Bakura paused and put his arm over Marik's shoulder. "Thank you. You make me happy, Marik." he whispered. "I want to kiss your head.", he added, nudging his head with Marik's.

"You're happy?" Marik looked up. "Yeah sure, go ahead.", he whispered, smiling when Bakura kissed his head. "I have never heard you say that.", he almost laughed. A sad tone sneaked into his voice. "You're happy with just living with me and the Pharaoh being alive and unharmed?", he asked, watching Bakura.  
They had avoided talking about this topic or their previous lives in general as if they weren't existing. As if they had never planned to kill another human being, never commit theft or robbery or blackmail. It wasn't natural for them to play family, yet Bakura had agreed to Marik's idea of being honest quickly and as it seemed without hesitation. Marik had expected Bakura to get uncomfortable with their new lifestyle. Or to get bored and to lament about it. But Bakura did neither of those things. Marik began to wonder why. Was Bakura actually satisfied to live like that? Sure he had made clear that he gave up killing the Pharaoh but that didn't mean he had to give up on murder or thievery in general, or did it? Could Bakura change so drastically in such a short period of time only because Marik asked him to?

Bakura looked away, he couldn't endure Marik's stare. "Don't mention that jerkhead." Grumbling he stood up. "We are late.", he grunted, watching Marik, trying to smile. One could clearly tell that he did not want to talk about the topic the other had launched.

"Alright.", whispered Marik, not breaking his gaze. He smiled back, grabbing Bakura's hand. "Let's go." Bakura helped him standing up by pulling his arm and Marik laughed. He looked at his boyfriend for a moment. "She will love you.", he said with certainty in his voice. He gave Bakura a short a kiss on the cheek and dragged him out of the room. The white-haired thief almost forgot to leave the bottle with the massage oil on the bedside table. He surely didn't reckon with a second kiss on the same day and was proud of himself for the third time this evening.

It was already getting dark as they sat in the car. After fastening his seat belt, Marik checked on his make-up with the help of his new mirror although there was a mirror in the sun visor. Chuckling, Bakura rolled his eyes and started the automobile.

It had taken Bakura a long time to forget about the Pharaoh and only to care about Marik and nothing else.  
Maybe the word 'forget' wasn't quite right. How could Bakura forget about the man whose father had caused his life to become a living hell? The man who had once sworn to protect every citizen of his beloved land? The man who was Bakura's foe, his opponent, his rival. His sense in life, his nightmare, his hatred, his pain. No, Bakura wished he could forget all this, forget everything and just live an ordinary life with Marik. Maybe some day he would forget about him...? It was all Bakura could hope for. How many years would it take to forget? Another three thousand? Or ten thousand? Hundred thousand? One Million? Would the earth still exist by the time Bakura would finally forget?

"Bakura.", Marik yawned.

"Yes." Bakura blinked before taking a glance at Marik.

"I'm hungry."

Bakura sighed. "We will have dinner with your s... With Ishizu. Be a little patient, okay?"

"Oh, I know! But I'm friggin starving! Can't we drive through a drive thru, Bakura? A little, fast drive thru drive through? I just want one burger!"

"Nope.", was Bakura's answer. They turned right and had to wait for the traffic light to turn green again.

"Stupid Fluffy."

Bakura smiled.  
It had taken him a long time to allow his mind focusing on something else that the Pharaoh. He could not forget about that bastard. Maybe he never would. But he got Marik. Marik was his, with all his emotions and joys. He would distract Bakura from all that pain like no one else would do it. Marik would stay with him, thousand, hundred thousand, one million years. Maybe Bakura would never forget about the Pharaoh, but he would surely never forget about Marik either.

Marik tapped at the window pane. "Come on, Fluffy Puff! We'll just drive through that drive thru over there and..."

"Marik, If you say that word one more time, I...!"

"What word?" Marik blinked. "Drive thru?"

Bakura took out his sudden rush of anger on the covering of the steering wheel. He dug his nails into it and snorted. "Yes, Marik. That. Word.", he spat. _Goddamnit, he can be such a terrible nag! Can't he wait half an hour?! Is food more important to him than his sister? I though he wanted us to leave a good impression on her!_ "We're already late, Marik! Ishizu will wonder where we are!" The light turned green and Bakura stepped so hard on the gas, that Marik hit his head against the headrest, causing him to moan lightly.

"Friggin frig!"

Bakura gazed at him. Suddenly he realized something and he began to guffaw loudly, while focusing his attention back to the street. "Marik.", he sighed, chuckling. "Marik.", he sighed.

"Um." The Egyptian frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't get what's so funny about me being hurt, but have your fun, Bakura. I don't mind.", he pouted. The man next to him was grinning and Marik was smiling. _Am I making you happy, Bakura? Am I enough?_ Bakura was still grinning and not answering so Marik continued: "At least I'm entertaining, huh? You know, when she'll be there it'll be over with the fun! That's why I'm not really eager to meet her." Marik shrugged. "Also I bet she had seen it coming. I'm kinda always late when it comes to her. I don't think that she'll be surprised."

With a last turn to the left they arrived at the train station. Luckily there was one spot left near the entrance, where Bakura parked the car. Slowly he removed the key and opened his seat belt, when he felt Marik's gaze.

"Bakura." Marik hadn't moved an inch, his seat belt was still locked.  
He didn't understand why Bakura had agreed to their present life style. It was simply not natural for those two. Marik had only come up with it to please his sister. Once she would be convinced they could resume murder and theft. Something was preying on his mind, in his guts. Something was missing all this time. Marik wasn't a murdering addict like Melvin was, but the call for malicious crimes in his head was getting louder and louder and Marik grew impatient. What was with Bakura's desires? Had they completely vanished?

Bakura tilted his head to the side, leant it against the backrest. "Yes, Marik." He wondered what Marik had meant with _'the fun being over'_ when his sister would arrive. Was she such a horrible person? She seemed like normal, caring sister who simply wasn't very fond of the trouble Marik would cause. Bakura was sure that they would get along.

Marik watched him carefully. "Are you happy with me, Bakura?"

Bakura smiled. _No way of backing out of that question, hm? I know you will bug me with that until I give you an honest answer._ "Very.", he said calmly.  
It was true. That sudden burst of anger Marik had caused him a moment ago had made Bakura forget about the Pharaoh, his past and the everything else. Even if it was for just second. Marik was making him forgetting and Bakura was thankful for that.

Marik frowned. "Don't you miss anything?"  
_I am sure there is something you won't tell me. But maybe I should wait until Ishizu is gone again, huh? No need to push you to give me an answer._

"It's alright, Marik.", Bakura reached over, unlocking Marik's seat belt. "I told you I gave up on killing the Pharaoh..."

"Which I still struggle to understand.", Marik interjected.

"...and if you want us to be honest, I'll be honest. Come on", Bakura said, standing up, leaving the car, "she's waiting for us."

Marik jumped out of the car as well, smashing the door shut. "Yeah, but we..." He followed Bakura, who was hurrying into the train station. "Bakura wait, I need to tell you one thing first!"

"What?" Bakura slowed down his pace and looked at his partner in honesty, putting the key cars into a pocket of his jacket.

"You know, I told Ishizu that it was _your_ idea.", Marik smiled at Bakura, grabbing his arm. The train station was full of people, everyone was loud and busy, packed with suitcases and bags, kids and dogs. The smell of food and coffee was in the air and Marik sobbed shortly when they passed a Starbucks.

"Huh? What idea? What are you talking about?" Bakura frowned.

The piercing sound of Marik's new ringtone cut in before Marik could explain. "Damn.", he mumbled and pressed a button, stopping Justin Timberlake right in the middle of the refrain. "Ishizu? ...Yeah yeah, we're on the way. ...Oh, your train is late! ...Ah. At which track are you again? Seven? ...Okay, we'll be right there!"

"It's ten minutes before eight o'clock.", Bakura sighed. "We're lucky that her train had a delay."

"Pff. It seems to me that you like my sister more than me.", Marik pouted, letting go of Bakura's arm. His stomach growled. "See Bakura? I am starving!"

"But two hours ago you ate an entire pizza! No, not even two hours ago!", Bakura snapped. "And you didn't want to give me one single slice of it!"

"Aww, I'm sorry!" Marik grabbed Bakura's arm again and snuggled up against it. "But I was sooo hungry! ~"

"And now you're again _'sooo hungry'_.", said Bakura, imitating Marik's tone of voice. He wasn't really angry with Marik, he was simply impressed by Marik's eating abilities.

They passed track five and Marik cleared his throat. "I told her that it was your idea of us being honest and stuff." He rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Why?", Bakura asked but in the next second he already made it up himself. "...you want to present me in a favorable light.", he muttered and laid his eyes on the boy next to him.

Marik smiled at Bakura and nodded. They were standing in front of track seven and eight, which was full of people streaming out of the two trains that had arrived on the track minutes ago. "Ugh.", was Bakura's response to all that rattling of suitcases, babble and rush. He couldn't stand large groups of people, other than Marik who loved to observe people. The Egyptian looked over the mass, hoping to spot his sister but instead an older couple caught his eye. They stood out from the crowd because of their slowness. Marik smiled, then raised his eyes to Bakura.

"What?" Bakura looked back. He was stressed. "Where is your sister? I mean Ishizu." A large guy squeezed past Bakura and hit him with his suitcase. "Damn people!", Bakura spat.

"Chill, kitty cat. She'll be there. We wait until it gets emptier.", Marik said. His eyes wandered back to the older couple. The woman stopped walking and fetched a mirror to check on her make-up. She had white hair and was clearly over seventy years old but she was dressed chic. She gave the man to her side a pouting look to which he responded with a smile.

"Did you just call me kitty cat?!", Bakura hissed, feeling embarrassed by the nickname. "I told you not to call me that in public!" As Marik didn't answer, he looked in the direction of Marik's gaze, trying to see what Marik was seeing. He smiled. "That is you in fifty years.", he chuckled and put his arm around the other boy, drawing him closer. "She's got a pocket mirror, just like you."

"What? Why am _I_ the woman?!", Marik protested and turned around to poke Bakura side.

Bakura laughed.

* * *

Ishizu had a headache. A big throbbing pain in her head. After a fourteen hour flight with a stop in Doha, Qatar, an non-stop talking guy next to her in the plane and an inedible meal at the train's bistro, every single noise seemed to pierce directly into her head and every source of light seemed to point straight into her eyes. Luckily the time lag was working to her favor; Ishizu was tired despite nine hours of sleep in the airplane. In Egypt it was noon, here in Japan evening. Hopefully she could go back to sleep soon and wouldn't even suffer from jet lag.

She followed the stream of people, having a long way as she had been at the tail of the train. Someone next to her was eating something smelly and she slowed down her pace to let that person pass by. She felt a bit sick. Breathing out in relief when she saw her brother and his boyfriend, she speeded up again. They hadn't seen her yet, but were busy smirking at each other. Bakura's arm was around Marik's waist and Marik was laughing. The Egyptian leaned closer to whisper something into Bakura's ear, making Bakura blush.

Ishizu sighed loudly and dropped her bag and her suitcase in front of the boys. "Good evening.", she greeted the boys, raising one eyebrow at Bakura, who was still blushing.

"Ishizu!", Marik exclaimed and promptly fell round her neck. "My sis is here! ~", he sung, hugging her tightly.

"Marik." Ishizu chuckled, embracing him as well. She closed her eyes, smiling. Finally she had arrived.

"Mmmmmm!" Marik was still holding her, now rocking her from side to side.

Bakura smiled at them. Didn't Marik say she would ruin the fun? Bakura was glad to see the two getting along together well. _Whatever happens, family always stays family, hm._  
He looked away though, when Ishizu opened her eyes again because her gaze fell on him. It felt uncomfortable to him having her looking at him.

"Marik, it's enough.", Ishizu felt uneasy as well with Bakura around. It was weird but she obviously had to greet him. She couldn't deny nor hide her aversion towards the dark spirit but she wanted to give him a fair chance, so politeness was a must. "Good evening, Bakura." Her tone was dry. She stuck out her hand.

"Good evening.", was Bakura's hesitated answer. He hesitated even more with the handshake but finally reached out and grabbed her hand. Both froze while shaking hands. It was just too weird to know what the other one was thinking about oneself and to have never talked with each other at the same time.

Marik shook his head. "Come on guys! Will you pleeease hug each other? We're all family!", he stated happily and pushed the two together, until they gave each other an awkward hug. Marik chortled and extended his arms, squeezing the two members of his family tightly. "I'm so happy to have you! ~"

"Marik...!", Ishizu gasped while Bakura growled. Both sighed when the grinning boy finally let go of them.

"Let's go home.", Bakura grumbled. "I expect you are still hungry and your sister is surely tired." His gaze focused Marik.

"Hey.", Marik pouted. "You can address her directly, you know." He reached down and grabbed Ishizu's suitcase. "Also her name is Ishizu.", he added snarling.

"Right. Sorry." Bakura stared at the female. He forced a smile. "Give me that.", he said under his breath and took the bag from her, pulling the strap over his shoulder. "Ugh, fuck.", he hissed because of the weight of the bag.

"Kura." Marik glared at him.

"What?", Bakura asked enervated. They began to walk towards the exit.

"No cursing!"

"Oh yeah, all of a sudden."

"Huh?"

"You curse all the time, Marik."

"What? I do not! Don't listen to him, Ishizu!"

Ishizu followed them, blinking. "Um..."

"I only use the word frig! That doesn't count as cursing!"

"Hell yeah it does. Besides you use other words too."

"Noo! That is totally not true! When have I used a different curse word than frig, huh Bakura?"

"I remember you saying 'fuck' at least two times in the hospital."

Marik blinked. "How the fuck can you remember something like that?!"

Bakura was ready to response and opened his mouth but instead he let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Ah, Marik...", he sighed.

Marik closed his mouth too, being disappointed not because he had lost the fight but simply because it was already over. He loved their non-serious fights. His heart was still throbbing fastly. He felt the excitement in his body and was sure that he was blushing. He looked over to his sister, who was looking back, apparently confused. "Are you okay, sis?", Marik asked.

"I-I'm fine.", Ishizu stuttered, biting her lower lip. In fact she wanted to laugh, but couldn't let herself do that. Her little brother hasn't changed at all. Still emotive, still unbelievable stubborn, still naïve. Ishizu had the feeling that no matter what Marik would go through in his life, in the end he would grin and still find something to make himself laugh.

"Alright." Marik smiled. "Are you hungry? We have dinner prepared! I'm friggin hungry. Bakura wouldn't let me even eat a tiny bit from it!" He slowed down his pace, letting Ishizu walk between him and Bakura.

Ishizu watched Bakura, who glared at Marik. "Well, I am hungry indeed. The food on the train was terrible so I didn't eat much.", she explained.

"Stop lying!", Bakura hissed, addressing Marik. "You firstly started lamenting about food when we were already on the way to the station!"

"Yeah? But I was already hungry before we left the house!", Marik growled.

"How would I know?! You..."

"Well you could have asked me!"

"But you ate a big fat pizza all alone by yourself before we left!", Bakura blurted out.

Ishizu stopped walking and held her mouth shut with both hands. She quickly catched up with them though before they would notice that she was left behind.

"Why do I need to ask you if you're hungry anyway?", Bakura continued. "Firstly you are all grown up and secondly you eat all the time! The better question would be: When are you _not _hungry?!"

Marik pouted and looked away. "The pizza wasn't that big.", he grumbled.

They got outside and approached the car. Bakura twirled the car keys between his fingers. Ishizu raised her eyebrows, being surprised that the two actually owned a car. Where was Marik's motorcycle?

"Also there were onions on the pizza!", Marik made a severe face as if he had stated some serious news. He dropped Ishizu's suitcase.

"What does have that to do with anything?", Bakura asked, while opening the vehicle's trunk.

"I don't like onions.", Marik said and moved the suitcase over to Bakura who lifted it up. Ishizu bit her lip again and helped Bakura to get the case into the trunk.

"Yeah. But you still ate the whole thing together with the onions.", Bakura remarked. He and Ishizu pushed her bag into the trunk as well and Bakura closed it.

"I don't like onions.", Marik repeated and opened the car door and took a seat in the back of the automobile.

"I know, love.", Bakura sighed and got into the car as well.

Ishizu sat next to her brother and Bakura started the auto. His eyes met Ishizu's in the riew-view mirror. "I'm...", he began, but broke off. _I'm sorry? Wait, why do I feel like I have to apologize to her for Marik's behaviour?! He is _her_ brother, goddamnit._ He looked at the two._ I guess she gave up on correcting his behavior a long time ago._  
Marik winked at Bakura and Bakura frowned. He turned around. "You are rude Marik, you know that? Letting your sister and me load the trunk while you are the one with the big muscles." He turned to the front again and parked out, hissed at a truck that past only inches apart their car.

"He is right.", Ishizu commented, fastening her seat belt.

"Aah, you two are so mean! Nagging on me all the time!" Marik crossed his arms before his chest.

"You know that we don't mean it.", Bakura mumbled.

While driving back home, Ishizu closed her eyes and smiled when Marik hummed the melody of some pop song. So far, everything seemed alright. She wasn't trusting Bakura yet, but for now she was relieved. You couldn't say that the whitette was courteous or warmhearted - though he had carried her bag, which she hadn't expected from him - but at least he seemed human to her, not demonic or ruthless as she had feared. Ishizu was well aware that Bakura's name was only borrowed just like his body. She knew that he was an ancient spirit pretending to be human and wondered about his intentions. Could an aged being like him actually fall in love? Especially with a young soul like Marik? Or was it all just part of a bigger plan to defeat the Pharaoh?

They drove right into the traffic jam and got stuck. Bakura leaned back growling and glanced over the riew-view mirror. Ishizu was clearly exhausted from the long travel, but still appeared fresh and neat in her long dress. Her make-up resembled Marik's though it was more discreet than his. _Looks seem to be important in the Ishtar family hm_, Bakura concluded. _I wonder what else is. I hope we won't fight with each other, I don't have the nerve to prove my feelings for Marik. It's not really her concern, is it? How does she want to test whether or not my feelings for Marik are true anyways?_ Slowly hunger crawled inside his stomach and he snarled silently. It had been a long day and he just wanted to be back at home again and eat and chat with Marik. And his sister, apparently.

Marik starred outside the window. His stomach was growling, he felt terribly hungry. He wasn't sure whether Ishizu's opinion Bakura was already settled, but assumed that his boyfriend had lost points as he started arguing with Marik. _Stupid Bakura_, Marik thought, _we need to present you in the greatest light!_ He had loved the small dispute with his boyfriend though, it was their way of showing how much they cared about each other also Bakura's face lit up every time it was over whether or not he had won their little fight. Marik loved to make Bakura happy.  
But for now he wanted to please his sister. "You know.", Marik said, looking at Ishizu and Bakura back and forth. "You know Ishizu, Bakura specially took the week off for you!" Ishizu opened her eyes. Marik continued: "That means we have time to visit all the attractions and go ice skating and to the park and..."

"You work?", Ishizu asked, facing Bakura through the riew-mirror. She didn't mind to suppress the disbelief in her voice. She was sure that Bakura knew anyways what she was thinking of him.

"Yes.", Bakura answered, driving closer to the car in front of theirs as the line was moving.

"Of course he works!", Marik said loudly. "We are honest citiziz...zens!"

"Where are you working?" Ishizu decided to ignore her brother.

"I'm the receptionist at a local physician." Again Bakura moved the car a bit further. The traffic jam was slowly thinning out.

Noticing Marik's grin, Ishizu threw a glance at him. "That's wonderful.", she remarked, looking back at Bakura. "I'm..." _Maybe I shouldn't use the word impressed._ "That's remarkable."

Bakura raised both eyebrows. "I know, it's not what you would expect from a malicious evil spirit, would you? But if that's what Marik wants...!" He pursed his lips.

"That means plus points, eh?", Marik asked his sister, then glared at Bakura. "Hey, it was _your_ idea to be honest and stuff, _remember_!"

"Yes Marik, but if my mind doesn't deceive me, I belief remembering you saying why you didn't want to work. Do _you_ remember?" Bakura smirked. "Quotation mark, I'm not gonna friggin work cause I'm way too busy with being handsome, exclamation point, exclamation point, quotation mark."

This time Ishizu couldn't hold herself back and she let out a chortle, which increased the volume of Marik's grunting. The jam had cleared and Bakura sped up the automobile. His stomach began to growl.

"You know how I meant it!", Marik defended himself. "I need to train my body and stay healthy! It's not like I'm lying around and watch telly. It's hard work!"

"You see, Ishizu? There is no option left for me, I have to gain our income.", Bakura grinned. "I have to drive, to buy food, to clean up and to hang out the laundry. Because Mister Marik is too above to do such things." Originally they wanted to convince Ishizu that Bakura was good enough for Marik but Bakura had the feeling that at the end of the day Marik would try to prove that he was a good boyfriend too. _Oh, I will like that_, Bakura thought.

"Heey! I filled the washing machine just yesterday!", Marik remonstrated.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh wow, congratulations! First time since months!" Arriving at their destination, Bakura had no problem to find a parking spot.

Marik pouted and unlocked his seat belt with emphasis. "You are soo mean! You are making me looking like a lazy slug in front of my sister!"

Bakura stuck his tongue out and Ishizu laughed some more. She smiled cheekily at Bakura when they got out of the car, which irritated the Brit. He looked back at her, but remained silent and stepped to the trunk. This time Marik hove the suitcase and the bag out of the trunk, while pouting at Bakura. He wouldn't let his sister think that he was lazy! With the case in one hand and the bag in the other he walked over to the door and glared at Bakura because he didn't follow him.

"Come on, open the friggin door, Fluffy!"

Bakura put on a thoughtful expression. "I am sorry Marik, I can't. You are the one with the keys."

Marik stared at him furiously, lips pressed tightly together. _You are so mean, Bakura! What do you try to achieve? Do you want to show my sis how awesome you are in contrast to me? Or do you just want to mess up with me? Ha, don't look at me like that! You're gonna get this back, I swear!_ He waited until Bakura and Ishizu were close. "Then would you please get the keys? They should be in my pockets.", he moaned and looked up to Bakura, who had trouble to keep his grin down.

"Okay, Marik.", the Brit said, moving nearer to his boyfriend until he stood so close that their bodies were almost touching. "Which pockets?", Bakura whispered but didn't wait for the answer and reached into the pockets of Marik's jacket. "There aren't there."

"Check my pant pockets.", Marik whispered back, getting a light blush. Bakura was right, words sounded better spoken under breath. Bakura leaned forward as his hands glided down to Marik's hips, his face was close to Marik's. "No, not there.", Marik added when Bakura put his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, his fingers brushing Marik's skin through the fabric.

"Here then?", Bakura asked with silent voice and a smirk on his lips, patting Marik's butt carefully. It was the last pocket left. Bakura looked into Marik's eyes, holding his breath. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend so badly.

"Mhm, there.", Marik affirmed and blushed. Since when was Bakura so sexy...? His hands felt good on Marik's body, he wanted Bakura to touch him more. But before he decided whether or not to kiss Bakura, the taller boy had found the keys, had opened the door and had went inside.

"Come inside. Make yourself at home." Bakura rushed the stairs up, Ishizu followed him, not commenting the scene that had just occurred.

The last in line was Marik, still blushing. _Huh, I feel weird_, the Egyptian thought. _My body is warm and I miss Bakura's touch. Why do I have the sudden urge to be close to him? I really want to kiss him right now. What is going on?_  
It was a mystery.

"Hm.", was Ishizu's reaction upon seeing their flat. She smiled when she recognized Marik's influence on the furnishing, other than that it was neither special nor big.

"Small but neat." Bakura closed the kitchen's window and turned up the heating. "Come, sit down. Let's eat. You can unpack your stuff later." He switched on the hot plate with the pot on it and beckoned Ishizu to come into the kitchen. "Come on.", he repeated, as she was still standing in the hall, but hastened past her to the still open door. "Marik?", he yelled. "Are you coming?"  
He couldn't see Marik, but heard a whiny "Bakura..." and frowned. "What's up? Are the bags too heavy? Shall I come down?"

"Yes. ...Please."

Bakura sighed. "Alright, wait a sec!" He walked back to the kitchen, turning off the plate again, then paced down the stairs. It seemed that their roles would never change. Marik would always be seeking and asking and requesting things from Bakura and Bakura would be the one who had to take care of things. Bakura was alright with that. "Okay Marik, you take the bag and I take the case, yes?", he asked, seeing Marik leaning against the wall, not looking up. Bag and case were laying to his feet and Bakura reached down and heaved the case up, ready to turn around and go.

Marik's face was flushed. "Bakura.", he wailed.

"What is it?" Bakura gave a loud groan and dropped the case again. He registered that something about Marik was different and he stared at him in confusion. "What is it.", he repeated, frowning. He had no time to react when Marik sprinted towards him and caught his lips in a kiss. Instinctively he grabbed him and pulled him closer. Marik began to move his lips, performing slow movements with his jaw to which Bakura replied with a light moan.

Marik was moaning in response, lifting his hand from Bakura's shoulder to grab his head, pulling him closer, while pushing himself onto him. He needed to feel Bakura's body on his. Closer. Much more closer. Marik grabbed Bakura's shirt and pulled him near, but it was still not close enough. "Bakura", Marik gasped, releasing the other's lips again. He looked up and met Bakura's eyes.

"Marik.", Bakura smirked, licking his lips. What was that in Marik's eyes? Was it lust? Marik's hands were pulling at Bakura's shirt, his breath was erratic, his skin warm, his face blushed. Bakura had no words for the view, he was simply grinning.  
_Have you finally reached puberty, Marik?_

* * *

**Can you imagine Bakura at a desk answering calls and managing appointments? xD**

**Guest: Yeah I haven't mention Ryou's fate yet because Bakura doesn't really care for him :/ I plan to give Bakura and Marik a talk about Ryou though, so we'll see :I Mmh, I know my english is not the best D: Maybe I should get a beta reader? I'm not sure how that works though xP**


	23. Closing in

**Living together in crime**

**Chapter XXIII: Closing in**

* * *

"Mmm."

"Ah..."

"Bakura..."

"Marik."

"Bakura."

"Don't stop, Marik."

"Mhm..."

Marik had Bakura pinned against the wall under the stairs and was kissing his neck, sucking Bakura's skin, loving it's taste. His soft sighs had turned into an endless boisterous moan. His skin was hot, whilst Bakura's was cold. Desirous hands were pulling Bakura's hair and his shirt, impatiently demanding more. Bakura had his legs spread, had pulled Marik close and was welcoming that brisk, eager mess that Marik was. He was stroking Marik, his breath was going fast. The smaller boy was glued to Bakura's torso, he was sticky and sweaty, his kisses electrifying and energetic. Shivers ran through Bakura's body, he had lost control over the situation and he loved it. Marik was so close, Bakura could taste his smell and feel the tensed muscles of Marik under his fingertips. He was curious what Marik was planning to do with him, were his hands and kisses would travel to.  
As Marik's breath reached Bakura's lips again, Bakura wanted to meet his eyes, but Marik gave him no time and rammed his mouth onto Bakura's, shoving his tongue inside Bakura's mouth, while groaning and pushing Bakura's head into the right position. The rules were invalidated, everything was possible. Marik was loud, his voice was all around Bakura, his sighing and moaning was an endless turn on for the white-haired boy. Bakura sighed and closed his eyes, grabbing Marik's head as well. Marik's tongue was warm and insistent, grinding against Bakura's, exploring Bakura like he had never explored him before. Encouraged from Marik's brash tongue, Bakura tried to take the lead, fought against Marik's tongue, but Marik wouldn't let him, but pushing him back against the wall, trapping him between it and his body and continuing sucking the hell out of his lover. Bakura moaned and caressed Marik's head. He felt his pants getting tighter and he lifted his leg, needing Marik's crotch closer to his own. Marik felt the same way, he was craving for more intimacy and gripped Bakura's leg. He kneaded Bakura's flesh, ran his nails across his leg and wished he could touch the skin under Bakura's pants directly.

That was what Bakura had dreamed about! Here it was: Marik's strength, Marik's spontaneity! How often had Marik done something senseless driven by his feelings? So fucking often! But when it came to Bakura and his feelings for him he seemed planning and cautious. The need to control was burned-in in Marik, it was a force too strong to be influenced by mind. Combined with his fear of intimacy it was a pain, but released together with his feelings it was pure power, it was everything Bakura had yearned for from Marik.

Marik's moan got louder and Bakura was afraid that Ishizu might hear them. How much time had passed anyways? Wasn't Ishizu wondering why they took so long?  
Bakura broke the kiss, not because of his thoughts around Ishizu rather because he was needing air.

"...kura!" Marik's breath streamed densely on Bakura's lips, begging for more. He ran his fingers through Bakura's hair one last time.

"Marik." Bakura felt his boner prodding against his pants.

Marik let go of Bakura, then put his arms loosely around the other boy's waist, backing away his head to look into Bakura's eyes. He was slightly panting.

Bakura smirked and lifted his arms, wrapping them around his lover's neck. _That was the best bloody goddamn thing ever_, he thought. _Where the fuck is that button that switched on your desire for me, Marik? I want to press it again and again!_

Marik sighed. "What is going on with me, Bakura?", he asked, blinking.

Bakura stared at Marik. _Are you kidding?!_ "I would say that you are horny, Marik.", he chuckled.

It was obvious, wasn't it? _Is that how being horny feels like_, Marik wondered. He felt incredibly stupid. The kiss they shared was the most exciting experience Marik had ever come across yet he wasn't sure what to think of it. Maybe it wasn't the right time for thinking. Marik felt numbed and empty. All he knew was that Bakura looked incredibly hot and cute and beautiful and that it had felt so good to feel his body rubbing against his. A whimper left Marik's mouth. "Baku...", he whispered, grabbing Bakura's waist, moving his face closer to the other's.

But before he could join their lips together, Bakura snapped Marik chin and shove him off. "Maybe we should continue this another time.", he said.

"Mhhh...!" Marik squeezed Bakura's waist. He was facing Bakura, yet his eyes weren't focusing him.

"We can continue tonight in my room, if you like..." As Bakura let go of Marik's chin, the owner of said chin approach him again.

"Mmh..."

"Just not now.", Bakura laughed while pulling back again. He couldn't believe how needy Marik was.

"Mh." Marik blinked, gulped and looked up, snapping out of his trance, meeting Bakura's eyes now. There was something different with them. Yeah, there it was again, the little light in Bakura's eyes, the one that would only burn for him, Marik. It was now at full power, making Bakura's eyes beam. Marik lifted his hand and stroke Bakura's cheek gently. Bakura's eyes were glowing but Bakura seemed peaceful. At ease.

"Marik.", Bakura said.

"Bakura.", Marik smiled.

"Your sister is surely waiting for us.", Bakura said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah don't mention her! Such a turn-off...", Marik grumbled and let go of Bakura. He pouted and frowned. "Stupid Fluffy!"

Bakura kept a straight face while handing him his sister's bag but had to bit his tongue as Marik moaned at every single step he took upstairs. He loved his boy so much, loved everything about him. The Egyptian lamented silently and glanced over his shoulder to Bakura, pouting, still feeling the touch of Bakura's lips on his own, missing the smell of Bakura.

"Nah, don't pretend being weak!", grinned Bakura, walking right behind Marik, carrying Ishizu's case. He leaned closer to Marik, whispering: "I felt your strong muscles just a moment ago." Bakura took advantage of the two seconds in which Marik froze and blushed because of Bakura's statement and gave his beloved a fast kiss on the lips, then hurried upstairs. He still felt uncomfortable between his legs and had to take care of that problem. He was sure that Marik had to too. Bakura smirked. Finally Marik's sexual drive was awake. There would be another contract update tonight, Bakura was sure of that.

They found Ishizu sitting patiently at the table where she had already prepared their meal on plates; Spiced up rice with vegetables and meat. She was looking at something that she was holding up, Bakura had no time to see what it was. He put down her luggage and went straight into his bedroom without giving an explanation.

"Did something happen?" Ishizu looked up.

Marik sat down. "N-No.", he said, his voice was trembling. It was weird to face your own sister after you had a make out session with your boyfriend just a minute ago. "I'm sure he will come back soon." Marik refused to look at his sister but jumped up when he recognized that she was holding pictures of them in her hands. "Ishizu!"

"Hm?" She blinked.

"Put them back! Where did you find them?"

"Um, there were pinned at the fridge, I..."

"Aah, those are embarrassing, give them to me, give them to me!" With quick hands Marik collected the photographs and looked at them, sighing. He remembered the time when they had taken them. It had been one of those days where they had gone for a walk and found a new exciting place where Marik had to take pictures of them in every possible position. He had made Bakura blush when he put his arms around him and had made him stutter when he squeezed him. The memory of that day was captured in hundred of pictures in their digital camera, three of them printed out and fixed on the fridge.

"Why do you leave them there exposed if there are so embarrassing?", Ishizu asked mockingly. She was aware of what must have happened in the hallway. The echoes of Marik's moans had reached her ears. It was needless to say that Marik and Bakura were lovers with urges however Ishizu had expected them to keep their hormones down for a little while longer. On one hand she felt uncomfortable having witnessed her brother making such sounds on the other hand she felt surprised and glad that Marik had found someone who could elicit them from him. She knew of Marik's fear of intimacy and was wondering how Bakura had broken through Marik's barrier of timidity.

"I don't know! I forgot about them!", Marik shouted and hurried to put the pictures back on the fridge, with the wrong side on top. He understood now why Bakura had blushed and stuttered, why he was smiling and grinning in some situations and sighing or being silent in others. _I have hurt you a lot_, Marik thought. _I never realized what I'm doing to you. I'm such a fool._

"What is he doing?" Ishizu grew impatient. What that a way to treat his guests? The food was getting cold. Ishizu sighed.

"Hm." Marik sat down again. Suddenly he knew what Bakura was doing and he stood up. "Frig.", he muttered, his cheeks were burning red. "Aah frig, stupid Bakura! Wait, I'll go check what he's doing! You can start eating!" Marik rushed to Bakura's bedroom and laid his ear at the door. In the next second Bakura opened it and Marik fell into his arms. "Ahh!"

"Marik." Bakura instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Marik looked up, blushing. Bakura smirked. "Don't you have to take care of something...?", he whispered into Marik's ear. He raised one eyebrow in disbelief when Marik shook his head. "Sure?"

"Yeah, sure.", Marik grumbled. "Come on now, we're waiting for you!" He grabbed Bakura's hand and lead him into the kitchen, still blushing. _Gods, Bakura is so hot! I never understood what that means, but now I do! I wanna jump on him and hear him moan, I want to feel his hands all over my body! Aaah, friggin frig!_ Marik felt ecstatic and numb at the same time. He felt an emptiness that only Bakura could fill. What has he been scared of all this time? Kissing and making out was friggin awesome!

They began to eat in silence. Ishizu was watching Bakura, who was watching Marik, who was watching Ishizu. Once in a while two of them met eyes, but they never hold their gaze for long. "It's good.", Ishizu commented at the food, causing Marik to grin, since he had been the one cooking it. "Learned from my big sis! ~", he replied. They continued eating, until Marik noticed that it was almost half past nine. "We're missing the blockbuster!", he yelled and devoured all of his rice at once, leaving most of the meat chunks inside his bowl.

Bakura smiled. "You don't have to watch every evening TV, Marik. You won't miss anything."

"Yeah, I do! There are surely awesome movies on tonight.", Marik grumbled.

Bakura grinned at him.

"Let's talk about your work.", Ishizu said suddenly. "How much do you earn?"

Bakura blinked at her. Wasn't it rude to ask something like that? "Well, it's enough to get through.", he muttered, still irritated by her directness.

Marik pouted. "Bakura is working very hard, you know! He comes back exhausted every evening!"

Bakura chuckled. _Trying to defend me, hm Marik._

"Exhausted?", Ishizu asked. "But you are sitting all day, aren't you?"

_Why are you so curious..._ "Well yeah, but being all day there and coping with all those mortals is..." Bakura bit his tongue. Maybe using the word mortals around Ishizu wasn't the right thing to do. He felt her stare, but decided to disregard what he just said and drank his glass empty. "It's still work, you know."

"Mortals.", Ishizu repeated, scowled at him. _What exactly are you Bakura_, she wondered, getting goose bumps on her back. _Forget what I thought, even if he managed to open up Marik, Bakura cannot be the good for him! He may be a great master at acting but I cannot believe that he would settle down and live together with my brother! He is quite clearly not a human being, is he? He is possessing Ryou Bakura's body and stealing his identity. But what does he need Marik for?_

Marik didn't seem to mind Bakura's choice of words but glared at his sister. "As far as I know _you're_ just sitting around in your work too, sister."

"Marik." Ishizu finished her meal and looked at him.

"What.", Marik murmured.

"You should be nicer to your sister. She is just worried about you." Bakura had finished his meal as well and stood up, collecting the dishes. "I would like to know where you work though."

"At the office for immigration.", Ishizu watched Bakura, who looked back.

"That's nice.", he remarked. "But you don't earn much there, do you." _How does that feel, hm?_

"...it's fine.", she replied, feeling forced to give an answer because she had asked him the same question just two minutes ago.

Marik stood up to help Bakura with the washing-up, but the Brit shook his head. "Thanks but no, Marik. Better help your sister to unpack her stuff." He stroked Marik's upper arm and smiled at him.

"Hm, okay.", Marik said, staring at Bakura. _I still feel a bit hot_, he thought. _Is this how you felt the whole time? Ugh, what a torture!_ He sighed.

As Ishizu and Marik left the kitchen, the younger one started babbling about some romantic movie he had seen a couple of days ago. Bakura could imagine the look on Ishizu's face and he grinned. Marik's voice lowered when they moved into his bedroom, where Ishizu would sleep the next eight days. He had already prepared a drawer for her clothes and had stuffed his own clothes into Bakura's wardrobe, which was way to empty for Marik's taste. "We definitely need to go shopping for you!", Marik had said. "It's a waste of money.", Bakura had replied, trying to prevent the shopping mall torment. "But I want my boyfriend to be presentable!", Marik had moaned, causing Bakura to shut up and blush.

"Boyfriend.", Bakura whispered, while doing the dishes. Marik hadn't used the word before that and hadn't used it again yet. He wasn't behaving any different before they got together, he was the same old childish Marik. Until now, Bakura had been afraid that his longing for a more mature Marik would never had been fulfilled but Marik's lustful kiss proved him wrong. Yet he wondered whether Marik got a boner from their snogging. It didn't seem like he had one, did it? _I guess you still haven't reach adolescence. You're such a pain, boyfriend_, Bakura thought.  
Drying his hands with a towel, Bakura heard Marik's laughter coming closer.

"Oi, Kura! You were right, the movie's tonight were all complete frigness!" Marik stormed into the kitchen and grabbed Bakura's arm. "But we can watch some Hitchcock, cause Ishizu likes crime thrillers, right sis?"

Ishizu, who was following him, nodded. "Yes, Marik. We can do that. Although I suppose I go to bed after that. I'm really tired."

"I never said that the movies weren't good tonight.", Bakura mumbled. "What is 'frigness' supposed to mean?" He snickered, stroking Marik's head. "You don't need to stay, Ishizu.", he addressed the female. "I can imagine you being exhausted." _I don't mind having a bit private time with your brother._

"Mm." Marik leaned closer to Bakura.

"It's fine." Ishizu observed the two boys with a slight frown. "I want to get used to your time zone." She blinked. _Hm?_ Marik had to tiptoe to reach Bakura's lips. Did Bakura grow?

"Kura..." Marik wrapped his arms around his counterpart, snuggling his face against Bakura's neck.

"Stop it.", Bakura whispered, kissing Marik's cheek. "That's a good idea.", he commented Ishizu's intent while kissing Marik again.

"Bakura.", Marik looked up, smiling, stroking Bakura's cheek. "My hard working boyfriend Bakura."

Bakura smiled back, caressing Marik's head. He leaned closer to him.

Ishizu cleared her throat.

"Let's go, then.", Bakura said, grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him along. Ishizu followed them, Marik was laughing. Bakura got the Hitchcock film collection he had brought once while Marik fetched soda and snacks. "Here, what do you want to watch?", Bakura asked Ishizu giving her the film box.

"I don't care, you can decide.", she said.

"Let's watch 'Rear window'!" Marik sat down next to his sister with bags of chips and cookies in his hands. "It's a classic!"

"All of them are classics." Bakura put the requested DVD in the player and took a seat next to Marik.

"Yeah, but this one is more classic then the others!", Marik declared and ripped the chips bag open.

"You are still a big eater, hm.", Ishizu laughed.

"Yes!", Marik smiled and put his first hand full of chips into his mouth.

"It can't be 'more' classic than another movie, Marik. That's like saying that something is deader than something else! Dead is dead and classic is classic.", Bakura tried to explain.

Marik was munching loudly. "What?"

"Forget it." Bakura pressed the start button and they began to focus their attention towards the screen.

The first half of the hour Marik was eating loudly and concentrating on the movie, laughing at the funny scenes and commenting on them occasionally. But before the real suspense of the movie began he placed his head on Bakura's shoulder. Minutes later he was asleep, breathing silently. Bakura smiled.

"Is he sleeping?", Ishizu whispered.

"Yes. He never managed to watch a movie until the end.", Bakura replied.

"Hm." She looked at the bigger boy. He really did grow, huh?

"What is it?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but Marik is ...or at least was very afraid of the dark."

_What is she trying to say?_ "I know.", Bakura said. "But he told me that it's okay as long as I am with him. So...?"

"I'm just wondering. Does he still sleep with a nightlight on?"

"Nightlight?" Bakura blinked. He wanted to laugh. "As far as I know, no. He's... We sleep in the same bed only recently but we don't have one, no."

Ishizu frowned again as she didn't want to hear about their private life that much. "What about his nightmares?"

Bakura shook his head. "He has nightmares? I never noticed."

"Well, he denies to have them.", Ishizu whispered. "I heard him moan in his sleep quite often. Back then."

"Hmm." Bakura grabbed the chips bag and ate some chips while staring again at the TV screen.

"I wonder..." Ishizu moved closer and reached into the bag as well.

"Yes?", Bakura grumbled. He didn't like that chat. He wasn't pleased to find out that his boyfriend had more issues than he had known of. Also the seriousness of Ishizu was pissing him of. Not that he was much of a funny person either, but he would have liked to see her open up more to him so that they could get each other to know.

"I wonder why you have a car. And where is Marik's motorcycle? Doesn't he use it anymore?" Ishizu cracked a chip in her mouth loudly.

Bakura looked at her. "Well, motorcycles are fucking dangerous, that's why I convinced Marik not to drive it anymore." She cracked another chip and Bakura smiled. Marik liked to crack tomatoes. _Seems to run in the family, huh?_

She looked back. "Really? I'm impressed. No, really. How did you manage to do that, Bakura? I was trying to argue him out of it since he bought it!" She grabbed the chips bag and gazed at him, curious about his answer.

Bakura almost laughed. _Wow, she is calling me by my name, hallelujah!_ "Um, well... I permitted him to call me certain nicknames." _I hope she's not asking what nicknames..._

Ishizu backed a bit away. "You convinced him so easily?"

"It wasn't easy, hell no!" Bakura took the chips bag again only to find it being empty. "It was a two days fight." He tossed it on the table.

"I'm still impressed.", Ishizu smiled.

"Thanks." Bakura smiled back.

"I just hope that you haven't stolen it."

"What?" Bakura stared at her.

"The car. Or did you actually buy it?" Ishizu's eyes were watching her conversation partner carefully.

Bakura hated it. _She really is rude to me! Does she treat everybody like that or just me? Argh, I guess she thinks that it's okay to talk to me like that because I'm scum and don't deserve to be talked nicely to!_ "Is it that unbelievable that I bought a goddamn car and did not steal it?", he hissed, moving his body, causing Marik to wake up. _Sure I am a thief and a murderer but for bugger's sake I can be a nice man, if I want to! I can live an honest life with Marik if it's that what he wants!_

"What's going on?" Marik yawned and looked back and forth between his sister and his lover.

Ishizu was impressed by Bakura's sensitivity towards Marik but she wasn't impressed by his cold glare or his clenched fists. "So you bought one?", she asked. "Where did you got the money from? It looks expensive."

Bakura growled quietly.

"Heey, what's up?" Marik scratched his head and looked at the TV. "Oi, I missed the movie again, friggin frig!"

"Alright, you got me." Bakura sighed. "It's actually Ryou's car, but who cares..."

Ishizu interrupted him. "Who cares?!"

"Um guys, what is going on?", Marik asked, poking Ishizu's side.

"It's nothing.", Bakura said.

"Oh no, it's quite something!" Ishizu's voice got loud. "Your 'honest' and 'caring' boyfriend doesn't seem to give a shit about the actual owner of his body! You're stealing his identity, his body, his name, his possessions! I can't imagine how the poor boy must be feeling, experiencing everything without a chance to interfere!"

Bakura shrugged. "Actually he is more or less unconscious while I'm in control."

"That's even worse!"

"Well... I need somebody to possess. That's how it goes."

Ishizu blinked, suddenly realizing something. "How long have you been doing this, Bakura?"

Bakura snorted. "I..."

Marik bit his lip. "Please don't fight. Stop it, okay? Let's change the topic!" He wasn't used to hear his sister cursing. It must meant that she was serious. Marik knew that Ishizu was difficult to convince and he was afraid that she wouldn't give Bakura another chance if their fight would get much more serious.

"I haven't stolen his name though, my name really is Bakura too.", Bakura muttered, crossing his arms before his chest. His eyes focused the TV screen again.

Ishizu raised one eyebrow. "Really? Well, strange coincidence."

As both became silent and the fight seemed to be over, Marik grabbed Ishizu's fist with one hand and Bakura's with the other, while facing his sister. _I'm the link in this weird chain and I guess I have to put more effort in this. I love you both and you love me, so you can't be that much different from each other. I won't give up until you two will trust and understand each other! You may be stubborn, but I'm friggin stubborn as well!_

Ishizu sighed upon the look of Marik. Resolution was written all over his face. "I think I'm going to sleep.", she said.

Marik nodded and wished her a good night, releasing her hand.

"It has been a long day. Good night." Ishizu stood up and glanced at the two boys, no men, holding hands. Her brother was grown up, he was managing his life on his own. He was no longer asking her for help but Bakura. Ishizu felt a bit left out. Whether her career nor her love life had held any pleasant surprises recently and now she was afraid that her brother had fallen for the wrong person. _At least he cares what I think of his boyfriend_, she thought.

Marik had to poke Bakura's side with his elbow to make Bakura say good night too. After she left the room, Marik put his head back on Bakura's shoulder.  
...or was it Ryou's shoulder? Marik had never thought of Bakura as a soul which was only inhabiting a body. Bakura felt real. His personality matched his looks. His heart was pumping blood through his veins and his chest was rising up and down. And yet it was Ryou's blood and Ryou's breath. Marik knew that, but he still had to ask. "It's really not your body, is it."

Bakura shook his head. "It's Ryou's. Thought it was clear." He gulped. His rage from before was still burning slightly. Didn't Ishizu know that he wasn't caring about anyone else beside himself and Marik? Of course he would use Ryou's body, one human life wasn't worth anything! Every day hundred thousands of people were dying, mother's were drowning their children and fathers were raping their daughters. Money was world's goddess, technology was cure and everyone who wasn't beautiful wasn't worth a thing. The world was sick and all what Bakura was trying was to make his miserable life a bit better.

"But you look different from Ryou. I mean, your eyes and your hair are different." Marik rubbed his cheek against Bakura's shoulder, then lifted his head and grabbed one of Bakura's hair spikes. Their were alone again and Marik could live out all his touchy needs.

"Yeah." Bakura breathed out. "It's still not mine. - Hey what are you doing?" He didn't move though and let Marik play with his hair.

"Mh." Marik began to caress the other's head. "Then it's a good thing that it wasn't your looks I fell for."

"What?" Bakura looked at him.

"I never realized how beautiful you are until recently. I knew that I love you though for quite some time." Marik smiled, Bakura seemed to be surprised. _Did he think that I love him for his sexy ass? Or is he surprised that I call him beautiful?_ Marik remembered that spot behind Bakura's ear and his fingers traveled to it.

"I-I'm not beautiful.", Bakura gasped and blushed. His eyelids trembled for a moment. "But whatever, it's not my body anyways.", he muttered quickly before leaning closer.

Marik grinned. _Did I hit the right spot?_ "Hm. That body thingy is a bit weird, but I don't mind. Let's go to bed, hm?" He gave Bakura a quick kiss.

Bakura put his forehead on Marik's. Marik was right, their love wasn't dependent on their looks, nor was it limited on their bodies. It were their painful lives that had formed broken souls which were thankful for another understanding human being. Bakura's aimless soul had no own body but he still wished to feel human. However nobody treated him like one, expect for Marik who had never been scared of Bakura's grim face. He shared everything with Bakura, made him part of his life, wanting him closer, but not too close thus giving him a goal. "Do you want to say that you don't mind how I look like?", Bakura smirked.

Marik stroked Bakura's cheek and gave him another short kiss. "As long as you are not a girl or overweight or dead ugly, no!"

"Ha! So you do care!" Bakura drew back laughing.

"Wait, is this a good or bad thing or what now...", Marik muttered fastly. Bakura grinned and Marik pulled him near. "Soo, Fluffy! Let's cheer you up with a contract update, shall we?" He winked at Bakura and kissed him again on the lips. _Don't you get it, boyfriend? I want to continue where we stopped!_  
Not long time ago Marik had just jumped Bakura but when he thought about that option now he became anxious. And the more he thought about it the more anxious he became.

"Yes, please.", Bakura said low, closing his eyes, longing for more. His hand traveled over Marik's back down to his hip were he rested his arm. The other hand was still in possession of Marik's. He jerked his face closer to him, now touching noses with Marik, breathing against his cheek.

"Huhh..." Marik whimpered. Bakura's breath was warm. "Wait.", Marik whispered. He lifted his legs up and moved closer to Bakura, embracing him with his legs and arms. His heart pace sped up. Being close to Bakura was thrilling.

"Come, you can sit on me." Bakura drew Marik nearer, making him take a seat on his lap with his legs apart. "That's good." He wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and kissed his cheek. "I suppose kisses are allowed now?" Of course Bakura had noticed the anticipation in Marik's eyes but he wasn't sure if he may just start making out with Marik or not. _I don't want to lead, he must do it, he has to tell how far we can go._

"Mhh, yes." Marik gave Bakura a kiss in return and moved his body to get into a more comfortable position, making Bakura spread his legs as well so that he wasn't sitting on them anymore but had his crotch pressed against Bakura's. He moaned slightly when their crotches brushed. "Mmm, Bakura... Listen." Clinging onto Bakura for support, he moved on to kiss his neck. "Kisses are allowed anytime you just shouldn't give me tongue while my sister is around, you know? Not that I mind. But I guess she would."

Bakura gasped. "Okay.", he said, not really listening to what Marik was saying. _Goddamnit, is that your cock?! Are you already hard? I guess you're already hard, it's not humanly possible that you have such a fucking big cock! _  
He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy. He loved to feel Marik's rubbing himself on him, especially feeling Marik's crotch so close to his own. He sighed at Marik's gentle strokes on his back and stroked his back as well, kissing his neck, holding him close, rocking slightly back and forth with Marik in his arms.

"And you can touch my body.", Marik continued. His kisses traveled up to Bakura's jaw line. "Not everywhere. I'm not sure where yet. I'll tell you."

Bakura wanted to comment on the marvellous prospects but got disturbed. "I... Uh." Marik bucked up his pelvic, bumping his crotch against Bakura's. "Mh, Marik." Bakura gripped Marik's butt before he could think about it and Marik straightened up. "Oh wow, sorry.", Bakura stuttered, letting go of his lover's butt albeit reluctant. "I guess that one is not enabled for touching yet.", he grinned, meeting eyes with Marik.

Marik smirked at him, then joined their lips again. "Yes, yes it is.", he whispered between smooches and smiled when Bakura's hands found their way back on Marik's ass. "I just..." He didn't finish his sentence as he was too distracted by Bakura's hands. And his smell, his voice and his lips. He forgot what he was going to say. "Bakura.", he moaned instead.

"Mmm... May I do this..." Bakura squeezed Marik's soft flesh, supporting Marik's soft brushing against Bakura's crotch.

"Mh, oh gods, yes.", was Marik's answer and he began to intensify his movement, tensing his muscles, working his body against Bakura's, not getting enough of the growing bulge in Bakura's pants while feeling his own cock getting hotter. He began to pant and gripped Bakura's head, pulling his lips away. "...undress me."

A shiver of joy went through Bakura's body. "Sure.", he replied.

"Mm." Though his cock was begging for more touch, Marik had to separate it from Bakura's as he laid down, spreading legs. It was cold without Bakura, luckily the other man didn't take long and leaned over Marik to kiss him. Marik grasped Bakura's cheeks and moaned when Bakura split their lips again.

_So gorgeous_, Bakura thought. _You're so gorgeous, Marik._ He couldn't take his eyes from the mesmerizing view. There was nothing more beautiful than Marik laying there blushing.

"Come on." Marik caressed Bakura's cheek and heaved another moan. He lost control over his voice and sighed and groaned silently.

Ignoring the prod in his own trousers, Bakura opened Marik's belt, the button of his trousers and the zipper. He smiled when Marik bit his lip, trying not be so loud. The Egyptian was quite clearly horny, more than he was a couple of hours ago and made Bakura lick his lips in arousal. Marik helped him to get rid of his trousers, then grabbed his hands and directed them to caress his upper legs. Bakura massaged Marik's legs with pleasure. His firm skin was hot and a bit sweaty. His long fingers kneaded the tanned skin, running up and down, performing circles with his palms and scratches with his fingernails. "Good? You like it?", Bakura asked after a while, although he could tell that Marik was enjoying it, his tensed muscles spoke for themselves.

"Yes.", Marik whispered, still moaning lightly. While taking pleasure from Bakura's caressing, Marik felt himself warming up and losing more and more control over his thoughts. He pulled Bakura's head closer, giving him a long kiss, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth.

"Mhh..." Bakura's hands slipped aside. He got pulled between Marik's legs again which clasped around his waist. Intuitively he began to move his body against Marik's but opened his eyes when he realized what he was doing. "Marik.", Bakura moaned. Are you okay with this? He broke the kiss and stayed put. Marik continued to move though so Bakura picked up his rhythm and joined their lips again, permitting Marik's tongue access inside.

He held Marik tight, while Marik tried to lift himself up into a sitting position. Bakura didn't want to let him but was pushing him back down. Their tongues danced slower and their lustful groans turned to groans of frustration because none of them wanted to give up. Finally Marik grabbed Bakura's hair and pulled, only causing a passionate bawl from his lover, making Marik chortle in return. "You're sexy and beautiful, Kura.", he snarled and forced their bodies up, pulling Bakura's hair hard this time, jerking his head away. "But you're not nearly as strong as I am!", he grinned.

But Marik's victory lasted only shortly. With a smirk on his lips, Bakura shove him back into the horizontal position and clutched his wrists. "You can be as strong as you want, darling. You're still in a pretty displeasing position, aren't you?", he asked and gave Marik a kiss.

"I wouldn't say that it's displeasing.", Marik whispered and gave Bakura a short kiss back, then seduced him to a longer one until his teeth found the right spot and bit Bakura's lip. _How's that, darling?_ Marik had hoped that that attack would have confused Bakura long enough to make Marik win the upper hand again, instead he found himself still being trapped under the other man. _Damn you, Bakura!_

The injured thief heaved a sigh and licked his blood from Marik's lips. "Sorry cutie, but you won't win that game. Pain is my specialty." He kissed Marik again, then watched him growl.

"Fuck you, Bakura!", Marik shouted, truly being annoyed at this point. He didn't like not be in control and his pulse increased from anger.

"Mhh, have nothing to say against that...!", Bakura purred.

If Marik wouldn't be already blushing from all that making-out he would definitely do it now. "Um..." His anger vanished. He realized that he couldn't be in control in terms of sex with Bakura. Physically he might be. But Bakura had experience which Marik didn't so he had to rely on his knowledge when they would sleep together. At least the first few times.  
Marik bit his lip. "It's so hot in here.", he whispered. "Would you continue undressing me?"

Bakura smiled. "Shouldn't we move to our bedroom first, hm?" He kissed Marik's forehead.

Marik nodded. "Let's do that.", he said calmly. As Bakura let go of him, Marik tackled the other man and buried him under his body, kissing his neck and tickling his sides. "Mhhh! Oh Kura-Kura! I love you so much!"

"Ah, Marik...!", Bakura laughed, trying to escape from Marik's fast fingers. "No...! Stop it, ahh! Marik!"

"Hahahaha! That's what you get when you think you can toy with the most dangerous and the most handsome villain in earth's history! Mwahahahaha!"

"Marik...! Fuck, stop it! Ahh...!"

"Mmmh, that's not the right answer, Fluffy! What's that important little word starting with P...?"

"Piss off!"

"Haha, no! Wrong!"

"Marik, seriously...! It's enough...!"

"Mhh, I don't think so! Not as long as you didn't say the word starting with P!"

"Penis?"

"Hahahaha! Nooo! ~"

"Poonany!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Pimptastic!"

"Ohh, you're so funny, Bakura."

"Marik...!"

"Bakura."

"Marik."

* * *

**So much for now! ^o^**  
**...Teehee**

**Thank you for your reviews guys! :D**

**Marik: Shh be quiet, Kat. You will wake up my kitty cat!**

**Bakura: ...are you talking about me? I'm not even sleeping.**

**Marik: Oh. Okay then. My mistake.**

**Bakura: Hm.**

**Marik: Wait.**

**Bakura: What.**

**Marik: You haven't denied that you're my kitty cat!**

**Bakura: Well, um...**


End file.
